Jaune Arc's Pain
by You are right . . . NOT
Summary: After getting launched into the forest by the scorpion, Jaune takes a dark look at himself and decides he can't let himself be weak anymore. He grows stronger through extensive training and a bit of courage. It probably won't flow the cannon RWBY river but hey that's why it is a fanfic. Okay so I know this summary sucks, but I would appreciate a review.
1. Chapter 1

Jaune Arc felt like a fool, no scratch that, he was a freaking fool.  
What the hell had he been thinking? Beacon? Beacon Academy, the best of the best went there! Not him, not a coward and skilless idiot. He panicked when he was confronted and was so uncool, he probably WAS the best candidate of all that teasing. The worst was just now, he thought he may have made the right call going into the cave, doing something right. Of course not. He instead managed to piss off a colossal scorpion into attacking him and Pyrrha!  
Pyrrha. Oh God.  
He needed to help her!  
He tried to get up, only to find that he slipped back down onto his trembling knees. He punched the ground and cursed silently. He hadn't even noticed the tears cascading down his face. He hissed as they touched the cuts he had received falling through the trees. He winced as he felt a warm wetness spread down his shoulder. He wanted to scream, yell, blame someone for why he was so...so useless. Then again, Weiss had been right, he hadn't even been close to get her attention, Pyrrha had every right to pin him to the wall. She probably didn't have the heart to leave him pinned to the tree. He was a pity case. He tried his hardest and studied to get into Beacon, he thought if he knew enough, and tried his best, he could do it.  
Of course he was wrong, chalk another one up for his old school title, Ol' Artless Jaune.  
Unwanted memories of his past rushed up to hit him like actual slaps.

* * *

He had been staring at the shiny sword and white sheathe that had been hung up by his parents. It was just so cool, just like in the stories of knights. He loved reading those stories about, the brave, strong, dragon-slaying knights going to fight monster and save people. He asked his dad endless questions, about his dad's dad, and his dad's dad's dad. His dad would always tell him the greatest stories of his grandad and how he was the greatest sword fighter ever seen.  
"Hey dad, do you think I can do that, one day? Can I be like Grandpa?" He asked practically bouncing on his dad's lap.  
His father gave him a smile, and always replied, "Of course, you're an Arc! The best of the best!"

* * *

It hadn't taken long for his father to be ashamed of him.  
He didn't have any ability with the sword. He read instead of practiced. He loved to climb this huge oak tree at the edge of the village and read about the monsters, and at night he would dream of whirling through them, and getting praises form his father. His dad was his idol, hardworking, strong, the coolest dad ever. His mom was also his second idol, she was beautiful, kind, loving, and of course, the best mom ever. When he started going to school, he was just another kid, playing tag, laughing, making friends. Then when bullies came, they would shove him around first and say at him.  
"You? An Arc? You've got to be joking!"  
"A wimp like you couldn't be an Arc! You're such a loser!"  
"Arc? More like artless!"  
"Maybe they adopted you!"  
That jeer was the worst, even though it wasn't true. He looked just like his mom, soft ocean-blue eyes, blonde hair, his facial features came from his dad, hair mussed up everywhere, an angular face.  
His few friends realized hanging with him would only get them bullied so he was left alone. When he went to his dad about it, his dad would say they were jealous.  
His mom would say, "They don't mean a thing, Jaune, you are a very strong kid!"  
He would smile and nod, he believed her, back then at least.

* * *

When he got into his first fight, he was bruised and beat up all over. He couldn't even landed a punch. His dad saw him and sighed, top in grades when it came to studies but the worst of the fighters. His mom was proud, but she was a mom, anything was better than nothing. One night he had a nightmare and went to find his dad, only to peek into the lit kitchen and see his dad. John was at the table staring hard at Jaune's report card. His mom was laying her hand on his dad's shoulder.  
"Didn't know it was possible to swing a wooden sword and hurt himself." His father grunted.  
"He's trying honey, you know he isn't strong, like the other kids." Her mother sighed.  
Jaune's eyes had widened, but she said he was! Why lie to him?  
"Heh, got that right. I can't believe this, the latest in the lineage, and he turns out like this, a weakling." His father muttered.  
"John!" His mother said sharply.  
"You know it's true! He can't do anything right! He can't even hold his own in a fight!" He father growled.  
Jaune knew the conversation was over, and he scrambled into his room, curling up under the covers, hiding from his father look when he entered the room. That night the tears were his only company. He stopped coming home too much, only coming in late when everyone would be asleep. He would climb his oak tree, his knees drawn up to his chest and trembling from the cold. It was a miracle he hadn't caught any colds whenever he spent the evenings there. He would practice there and study there, it was better than staying at the library, only to have to try to escape the bullies that waited for him outside.

* * *

As the years went by, his skills got better, but the only thing he excelled at were his grades, he acted cocky, but was scared. He knew that if he acted weak, like sharks in the water the bullies would come. He had taken sword and shield fighting and after a few weeks won his first match. He was ecstatic. He told his mom and dad, hoping for praise, maybe even hope.  
"Great, Juane!" His mother said, eyes gleaming.  
His father grunted, and his heart sank, "Finally, you did something worthwhile..."

* * *

He grew into an teen and worked even harder, finally his sword skills got recognized. His father's mood improved slightly, and Jaune felt like things might get better.  
Nope.  
He was considering going into several academies, and he had his heart set on Beacon. So he applied. He aced the writing portion, but his sword skills, oh man. He was the lowest of the best, barely scraping through. Everyone saw it. He couldn't be that bad at his age, could he? They laughed at him for not being able to use his hidden power, whatever that was.  
"Maybe he doesn't have any to speak of!" One guy had yelled.  
"Are you a rat or moose or something? You don't even know how?" Another had laughed.  
"No, he is a demon! We better get him out of here before he attacks someone!" One called.  
His eyes widened in shock and fear as they all picked up wooden sword and grinned maliciously at him.  
He ran out of the hall and climbed his tree, shaking in fear. He reached into it and pulled out his old, tattered story book. He lost himself in the stories he had memorized word for word. Smiling at the adventures of real heroes and running his fingertips over the childish illustrations.

* * *

When he got his acceptance letter, he yelled an elated "YES!"at the sky at the top of his lungs.  
He got in and beat his own record for getting home.  
"Mom? Mom! I got in! I did it!" He yelled.  
"Oh that's excellent, I knew you could, I just knew!" She said kissing his cheek.  
"I'll give him a week in there, at most, before he runs away." His father grunted seeing his swordsmanship score.

* * *

The airship was torture. He had moaned and acted like a total loser. And landing was the worst. He ran into the nearest trashcan and let his meager lunch come up for air. He washed his mouth out at a bathroom and swallowed some mints. No excuses for bad breath, his mother always said.  
**(Flashback within flashback)**  
"Maybe you can find a nice girl." His mother said semi-jokingly.  
"Mom!" He whined grinning.  
What hurt him was his father doubling up in laughter, he thought his dad might be joking, but the words spoken next hurt him the most, "As if he would be wanted?!"  
John's tone was amused, but serious, he wasn't joking at all.  
His mother yelled at his father for the first time since that night, and much more viciously. His father realized she actually wasn't joking, Jaune had let his bangs fall over his eyes, forcing back his pooling tears. Twelve years of bullying had made him able to do that. His father didn't even say anything, and held his head high at his wife's anger, stubbornly refusing to back down.  
**(End of flashback within flashback)**

* * *

Meeting Ruby was awesome, he might of made a real friend, but he had long since given up on anything more than that. She was quirky and cool, not to mention she made a giant mechanical scythe! Then he had to show off his hand-me-downs, oh wait, precious 'family heirlooms'. He wished he hadn't, he thought bitterly as he glared at his shield with the mark of the double crescent moons.  
Of course, he thought Weiss might actually be praising him, only to see her visibly annoyed at him. He grinned sheepishly. Yep, he nailed it.

* * *

Yep, he got nailed.  
Literally.  
By a spear.  
To his locker.  
Whoop-de-freaking-do. He knew it, he kept up his facade though, though his smile was much more fragile and closer to breaking. His eyes burned with unshed tears.  
He hadn't been close at all.

* * *

The second time and it wasn't any better, what the hell was a landing strategy?! The same spear snagged his hoodie and he was left hanging, speared to a tree. He heard Ruby approaching, and he felt hope, only to see Weiss too. She saw his legs and her eyes widened in horror before she abruptly turned, sighing sadly if he may add, and went with Ruby.  
He almost let out a sob of despair right there and then. He was that bad? He was so repulsive that she would go with someone who she clearly disliked, just so she wouldn't be saddled with him? Pyrrha came and he fully expected her to rip the spear out and walk away as if he wasn't there, but she acknowledged him. Good enough for him, useless as he was.

* * *

Unlocking his aura was too cool. He felt a power rush through him, healing him, he could already tell he could activate it when ever. It was like bringing a power out from within, a really cool knight concept he loved reading about. When the cut on his cheek healed, and she said he had a lot, he almost started dancing in joy. He knew he could make another friend, so he smiled and thank Pyrrha for helping him. She cared, was kind, and deserved so much better that Jaune Artless.

* * *

He began to cry in earnest. He hadn't in years, but this was too much. He was so disappointed. In himself, in his lineage, in everything he believed in. He had enough. He let his aura activate and heal his cuts and bruises, and sat there, maybe a monster would come and eat him, better than hanging around. He heard Pyrrha call for him faintly and he rubbed his eyes, and stood up.  
No.  
She deserved better, she didn't need or morel likely didn't want him.  
He was a pity case, and he didn't need to burden anyone else.  
He smeared some blood on the ground as if he was much more injured and made drag marks into the grassline. He let a few drops of his blood drip on the skid marks before letting his aura heal him fully.  
And used his aura, he pushed himself to his feet and shot though the forest like a bullet. A crazy, hysterical laugh escaped him as tears blurred his vision. He would run away it was what he was best at, he would fail, get himself expelled and then Pyrrha would be happier with a new partner. Ruby, well she was probably being polite, he shook his head, what a fool for thinking they were friends.  
He ran as far as he could, trying to find monsters, only to have them run when he arrived. He was still glowing with aura, he deactivated it but even then they just ran from him. He yelled in rage and chased them down. He drew his sword and stabbed one in the head. His aura flared out as whirled through the ranks, his mind on autopilot as he blocked, stabbed, slashed, and weaved. Was he so useless that the gods didn't even find him worth being killed? Goddamn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! He kept going until he realized he had accidentally killed all the monsters.  
"Dammit." He cursed.  
He walked deeper into the emerald forest, farther away from his desperate partner.


	2. Chapter 2

Running for about fifteen minutes straight, away from your assigned partner?  
Not fun, and incredibly guilt-causing. Not to mention Jaune still hadn't let his shoulder heal using his aura. He shook off his pain and began to concentrate, letting that familiar power flow into his aching shoulder.  
Jaune began to feel the pain recede slightly when he noticed a cliff drop ahead. He stopped to glance only to see a slight cliff and the relics standing in the temple next to two girls, both of whom were looking up at something. He let out a loud whoop and jumped on the slope, sliding down on his side and uninjured shoulder. He stopped and ran forward exactly three paces only to have something flatten him by landing on his back with the force of a falling rock.  
"Ugh... That was surprisingly soft..." Groaned Ruby.  
"Mrrooowwwfff..." Jaune let out, muffled by the dirt in his face.  
Ruby got up and noticed she was sitting on Jaune.  
"Gah, Jaune! Sorry!" She yelped, hopping up.  
He spat out a clod of dirt, "Yeah, it's okay..." He coughed, brushing the dirt off his pants and chest-plate.  
Right then an Ursa clambered into the clearing before falling over, dead. A girl with short orange hair jumped off, pouting, "Aw, it's broken..."  
A boy in a green shirt and light brown pants detached himself from the corpse and and breathed heavily, "Nora...*pant* promise me you'll never do that again."  
"Did she just ride in on an Ursa?" Asked Blake.  
Nora was already picking up a rook chess piece and started singing about being the queen of a castle, with varying positions, until interrupted by the boy's irritated cry of "Nora!"  
"Coming, Ren!" She giggled.  
Just then the deathstalker scorpion ripped through some trees chasing Pyrrha.  
"Jaune!" She cried, relieved.  
"Pyrrha!" He said, readying his shield and sword.  
"Is that a Deathstalker?" Inquired Blake.  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN EVERYONE JUST CALM DOWN FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS?!" Yelled Yang, bits of fire erupting around her.  
Exactly two seconds passed while nothing too crazy happened in the vicinity.  
"Um..." Ruby interrupted, yanking on Yang's sleeve.  
They all looked up to see Weiss holding onto the Nevermore's Talon, screaming something faintly heard.  
"I told her to jump..." Murmured Ruby worriedly.  
"She's gonna fall..." Replied Blake.  
"She'll be fine..." Whimpered Ruby.  
"And she's falling." noted Ren.  
"My shoulder is gonna be killing me..." Grumbled Jaune as he channeled his aura into his legs and leaping up to catch Weiss.  
"Just dropping in?" He said cheekily, landing and immediately letting out a pained "Gack!" as Weiss' hand gripped and clenched his wounded shoulder reflexively.  
He set her down and flexed his shoulder, a red stain was already spreading through the fabric of his shirt. He sighed, setting Wiess down and saw Pyrrha get smacked towards their group by the scorpion's pincers. He dove sideways to cushion her body hitting the ground, catching her with one arm as his other dangled loosely. She smiled when she saw him still alive, but her expression soured when she saw his bleeding shoulder.  
"Great, the gangs all together to die." Grumbled Yang sarcastically.  
He smiled weakly, but immediately turned his attention to Ruby as she charged the Deathstalker. He got up before a sharp tug on his injured arm made him yelp. Pyrrha shook her head and he began to channel his aura solely on his shoulder trying got heal it as much as possible and as quickly as possible. He sighed as the pain finally receded fully. Meanwhile the bird which had been attacking Ruby and her friends with it's feathers began to fly away before turning. The Deathstalker's tail was trapped in a wall of ice.  
"Guys, it's making another pass." Jaune said, gesturing at the Nevermore with his sword.  
"There is no point in waiting, our objective is right in front of us." Said Weiss, pointing at the chess pieces.  
"She's right, our job is to get the relics and get back to the cliffs, there is no point in fighting those things." Said Ruby.  
"Run and live..." Said Jaune, he grinned suddenly, "That is an idea I can get behind."  
They all grabbed a chess piece and put them away as the Deathstalker grew angrier. it began to pull and the ice that Weiss had used to stop its tail was cracking.  
"Time we left!" said Ren urgency saturating his tone.  
"Right!" said Ruby, "Lets go."  
They all ran together towards some castle ruins and hid behind some pillars and changed to long range weapons. The Nevermore swooped overhead as the approached the old castle, circling once before landing on the top and cawing angrily.  
"Well that's great." Growled Yang.  
Her sentence was punctuated by the sound of trees snapping and the Deathstalker screaming in rage as it scuttled into the clearing.  
"Aw man, run!" Yelled Jaune.  
"Nora, distract it!" Commanded Ren jerking his head at the Nevermore.  
She nodded and pulled out her grenade launcher after dodging a buckshot of feathers. She let loose a barrage of grenades, forcing the Nevermore away. As the Deathstalker got closer, Ren and Blake intercepted it with a flurry of quick swipes and Weiss grabbed Nora before activating an air step spell to make them shoot off at high speeds. Jaune and Pyrrha ran to the bridge.  
"Go! Go!" Yelled Pyrrha as she switched her spear into a rifle, taking potshots at the Deathstalker.  
Before they could all get away from the Deathstalker's range, the Nevermore plowed into the bridge, leaving Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha on the Deathstalker's side. Their attacks were doing nothing to stop it as it knocked Blake back.  
"Rgh, we've got to get over there!" Growled Jaune, charging his aura "They need help."  
"Let's do this!" Cried Nora, readying her grenade launcher.  
"Yeah just give me a moment to- ugh!" That last bit was because Jaune was knocked back as Nora shoved him back, shifting her grenade launcher into a hammer and slamming it into the floor, launching Jaune like a giant rock off a catapult. He flew through the air and tumbled (face-first) onto the Deathstalker's side, next to Ren.  
Nora shot herself towards the Deathstalker and slammed her hammer straight on its head. It reared and sent her skidding into Blake who fell off the edge. She managed to use her weapon to swing on top of the Nevermore and slice across its back. The only problem: it didn't seem to do much. The next offensive on the massive bird, didn't go any better, despite the sheer amount of bullets, rockets, or magic sent its way it either plowed through them or moved out of the way. It swiped its wings and demolished the castle's spire, trying to crush Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake.  
Jaune steadied himself as the section of the bridged rocked after another swipe of the Deathstalker's tail, "We've gotta move!" He cried.  
They all charged at the Deathstalker, Pyrrha blocked the left Pincer from attacking, deftly knocking it away with her sword after blocking. Jaune blocked the right swipe with his shield, ducking to let Pyrrha knock the right pincer off balance. Jaune then moved whirling around her to cross his sword with the oncoming left pincer. Ren opened fire with his automatic pistols, and as the tail came down to stab him, he twisted sideways around it managing to latch on and fire into the joint that connected the yellow stinger to the tail.  
Nora was twisting her hammer into a grenade launcher when the scorpion swiped at both Jaune and Pyrrha, sending them skidding back as Nora let loose with a barrage of grenades. The Deathstalker's defenses faltered just enough allow Pyrrha to throw her spear into one of the scorpion's many eyes. In anger and pain it reared, flinging Ren into a pillar.  
"Ren!" Cried Nora.  
Juane noticed the stinger hanging limply from the few strands of meat that connected it to the tail, "Pyrrha!" He said.  
"Done!" She replied throwing her shield like a disc. Which sliced through the stinger's joint like butter. As it fell off it lodged itself straight into the Deathstalker's head, stunning it. Pyrrha's shield bounced off a pillar and onto her arm.  
Jaune turned, "Nora! Nail it!" He yelled.  
"Heads up!" She yelled, unusually serious.  
She ran towards Pyrrha and jumped on the shield. She used one of the shots from her hammer to launch herself into the sky and came down spinning adding as much force into the blow as she could. The attack hit the stinger straight through the Deathstalker's exoskeleton and shattered the bridge underneath. Both Jaune and Pyrrha were flung into the ground as Pyrrha snatched her spear before it could be lost. Ren stumbled over before falling flat on his face in exhaustion.  
They all watched as the Nevermore flew through the sky. Yang fired rocket after rocket ain't it, finally nailing it in the face, and gaining its attention. As it tired to eat her she used her gauntlets to keep the mouth open and fired rockets directly into its gaping maw.  
"I hope you're hungry!" She yelled, punctuating each syllable with a rocket.  
It smashed into the side of the cliffside that surrounded the demolished castle. It righted itself and clawed angrily. As it was about to take off, Weiss lunged in and froze its tail to the cliffside. Blake clung to one side of a pillar, and tossed her weapon to Yang who grabbed it and held it to the side of tow equally spaced pillars, until it resembled a large slingshot. Ruby shot herself into the positions and Weiss held her in place using a spell, aiming for just a moment and launched her at the bird. Ruby used three shots for thrust and landed on the cliffside, scythe catching the massive bird's neck. Weiss waved her weapon and a series of air step spells appeared beneath Ruby's feet, going all the way up the cliff. She began to run up the cliff, dragging the gagging and screeching bird behind her. As she reached the top, one last blast from her scythe gun severed the massive head from the body, which seemed to fall slowly towards the bottom of the endless pit.  
"Wow..." Was Jaune's only awed commentary at the event.

* * *

Jaune was flabbergasted. Simple as that. Him? Team leader?  
HIM?  
He hadn't expecting the celebratory punch that Pyrrha threw into his shoulder either. He landed with a muffled grunt on his back, still shocked into silence as the crowd laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so seeing as there are paring questions in the first 3 comments means...  
POLLS!  
Yeah, pairings, you decide.  
Go ahead, just drop a review! Also any story ideas, constructive criticisms, and general comments in general will be appreciated.**

* * *

Though exhausted, Jaune couldn't sleep. The myriad of emotions raging inside him kept him up: worries about being leader, how was he chosen, and half-expecting to wake up and for this to be a dream. With a muffled groan he headed to the kitchen area, intent on eating something to help him sleep. He plucked at the fabric of his pajamas; he chuckled, remembering the incredulous looks of all the other men at the academy. He had expected that he should wear what he used to wear, boxers and a wife-beater, but the onsie pajamas were too hilarious to pass up, plus they were warm. He yawned as he entered the dimly lit kitchen and reached for the cupboards. As he looked for a glass, he came upon a baking set, though the thick layer of dust showed that it hadn't been used in a while.  
"Milk could always use some cookies..." Jaune mumbled.  
He stood debating it for a minute, before resolutely taking out the baking pan and washing it.

* * *

Soon he was humming softly as he mixed the batter and began pouring it and chocolate bits into the 'cookie pan thing' (as he eloquently called it) and setting it in the oven. He poured himself some milk in a cup and absently sipped at it as the cookies were baked to a golden perfection. He smiled at the small 'ding' of the oven and put on mittens before reaching in and pulling out the tray off cookies. He pulled off the mittens and carefully pulled off a cookie and blew on it, cooling it down. He bit into it, almost moaning at the taste of his mom's recipe for cookies. He sat down and munched on the cookies while drinking milk, feeling much better.  
He just bit into another cookie when he heard a surprised and sleepy, "Jaune?"  
He turned to see Ruby staring at him, rubbing at her eyes. He turned a fiery shade of red and ducked his head, "Umf," he mumbled swallowing his bite of cookie, "Yes?"  
"Are you eating cookies? With milk?" She asked, amusement clearly written all over her face as he hurriedly brushed at his mouth.  
"Um..." He tried to think of some way to save what little pride he had...and failed, "Yes." He sighed in defeat.  
She snickered and he turned away huffing and gulping his milk down, "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked when he finished, "You were sound asleep when I left."  
"I smelled the cookies baking." She replied.  
"Of course, I knew it was a bad idea to make them." He groaned putting his head on his arms, not noticing Ruby take a bite.  
Her eyes widened, "You made these?" She almost yelled as the taste spread across her tongue.  
He sat up and shushed her, "Um, yeah?"  
"You have to teach me how! These are fantastic!" She squealed.  
"No way!" He said, turning his face away, arms crossed, "Special family recipe!"  
Her face fell, "Darn it."  
He looked and scratched the back of his head, before sighing in exasperation, "Tell you what, you get desperate and I might make you some, okay? That is my final and only offer!"  
Her face brightened, "Sounds good, can you make more? Now?"  
He crossed his arms again, but his grin gave away his amusement, "I don't know..."  
"Please?!" Begged Ruby.  
He laughed quietly, "Alright alright."  
He baked another batch of cookies with leftover batter and joked with Ruby for the next half-hour, until finally, his exhaustion caught up with him. He slumped and checked the clock, which showed it was 11:37 pm. He stretched and got up.  
"You can finish those, I am going to brush and sleep." He murmured, walking out of the kitchen, waving his hand dismissively.  
He walked in the bathroom and brushed his teeth and walking back to his room. He flopped into his bed and snuggled into the covers before he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

He woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming in through the windows, he yawned and stretched lightly as he sat up in his sleeping bag. Several other students were milling about and chatting with each other. He wanted to sleep more, but sucked it up and got to his feet, he quickly walked into bathroom, brushing, washing, and changing into his clothing and armor, he flipped the hood back, and splashed himself with some cold water, waking him slightly. He stared at himself, only to feel his old panics and worries rise like a swelling tide in his chest.  
"Alright Jaune, you can do this, this is no big deal." He whispered to his reflection, "You are an Arc, and you are going to prove yourself, come hell or high water."  
Now he just to believe himself...nope, not happening.  
He walked over to the locker rooms with a gloomy expression and saw Ruby wave at him.  
"Hey Ruby." He said quietly as he reached his locker and began entering the combo.  
"You seem quiet, come on! You're a team leader! Chin up and stand straight!" She said exuberantly, slapping his back, making him yelp.  
He opened his locker and turned to respond, only to have his sword and shield fall out and hit him on the head. He grasped his aching forehead and tumbled over a nearby bench as he backed up.  
"Agh!" He growled, rubbing his aching head and back, "That hurt like hell!"  
Ruby was laughing and pointing at him, "Your face...hahaha!...O-oh god! Haha! Sorry...heh, that was too funny."  
"Ugh, laugh it up, Rose..." He grumbled, getting to his feet and picking up his weapons and slipping them into their positions.  
"Well, anyway, you okay?" She asked, a concerned look on her face.  
"Yeah, it's just," he paused, "I was actually banking on Pyrrha being the leader. You know?" He said gesturing helplessly, "I might as well be a shield when it comes to combat, and I still only barely gotten a grasp on my aura..."  
"Jaune..." She tried to stop him, giving him a 'wait' look.  
"Just listen, please." He said, "She is well, perfect! A amazing fighter, graceful, helpful, kind, she has great strategic ability and can give great motivation. How is a guy like me supposed to match up." He looked down, "I mean she is like the idol for everyone with the whole beautiful hunter thing."  
Ruby began to get irritated, "Well if she is so perfect and beautiful, why not ask Professor Ozpin to switch with her!" She yelled throwing up her hands and storming off angrily.  
Jaune looked confused, "Ruby, wait! What's wrong?! What did I do?!" He called out after her retreating figure.  
He shook his head and absently sat on the bench, sighing he thought about asking Ozpin to switch the leadership over to Pyrrha. It was a good idea. She knew she would be well suited to the job. Though if he were truly honest, he was more worried about questioning Ozpin his choice of making Jaune leader. He mulled over the decision and went through different scenarios in his head. He saw Pyrrha walking over a warm smile on her face.  
"Hey." We greeted.  
"Hey Pyrrha." He sighed back shaking his head and getting up.  
She noticed his troubled look, "Something wrong?" She asked.  
"Hopefully, I've been having an...different sort of morning." He said shrugging, "Anyway, I've been meaning to ask...could you train me?" He asked softly.  
Confusion flitted over her face, "What?"  
He swallowed, "Could you train me?" He repeated.  
She paused for a moment as if considering, "Of course!" She said, "I thought I may have misheard you."  
"Oh. Yeah... Well I was speaking a bit softly." He said smiling.  
"Come on! We've got to meet with Ren and Nora!" She said tugging on his arm.  
"Ah! Okay! Sheesh, I want to keep my arm on!" He joked.

* * *

A few hours later...

* * *

Juane sat back on his haunches, resting for a moment, "Wow, I can't believe how strong you are!" He said grinning through the dirt on his face, though his eyes flashed with disappointment.  
"You're not bad yourself." Said Pyrrha, wiping her forehead, trying to assuage his feelings.  
"Nowhere near you though..." He sighed depressed, "I guess there really is no competition in the end."  
"What do you mean?" Se asked confused.  
"I am going to talk to Professor Ozpin, and elect you team leader." Jaune said easily, stretching and getting back into position.  
Pyrrha charged and swung at Juane, "But you're the leader!"  
"Exactly, and therefore I make the decision to make you leader." Jaune said grunting as he shoved Pyrrha back a bit using his sword.  
He ducked a slash and kicked at Pyrrha's legs trying to knock her down. She jumped and swung her spear. Blocking the blow, Jaune pushed the tip and moved in closer, picking up that since his sword was shorter he need to get in to get any strikes in. They fought across the field, as Nora and Ren watched with interest at the conversation.  
"Jaune, you've got what it takes! I know-"  
"No Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled, his strikes got more aggressive, "I am not gonna let myself be babied! I am not ready, and until I feel I am, I will make you leader, Ruby already said I should!"  
The locked blades and shields for a moment, "What do you mean Ruby already said so?" Inquired Pyrrha with a strained look on her face.  
"Well," began Jaune, "I was talking to Ruby about all my stress, cause she is a good friend, the first one I made here." He grunted, not noticing Pyrrha's glare, "So I was talking to her, you know, since he is strong, smart, a bit quirky, but overall really cool." Jaune jumped back and dodged a few slashes, "Then she got mad at me after telling me maybe I should switch with you..."  
Jaune brought up his shield to block a shield bash and riposted. Pyrrha jumped back a angry frown on her face, "You'd rather talk to Ruby than me, or the team?" She growled.  
"No! I just wanted an outside opinion...not that I got it, but-" he shrugged and Pyrrha's thrown shield nailed him in the chest.  
He tumbled back and groaned, "Owwwww... What was that for?"  
Nora was giggling and Ren rolled his eyes.  
Pyrrha huffed and sheathed her weapons, "I'll refuse, you are the leader, like it or not, Jaune." She growled and stalked towards the academy grounds.  
Jaune sat up and made to get up, "Wait Pyrrha! What did I do now?!" He groaned, he turned to Ren and Nora, "Can either of you guys-"  
"Nope! Your problem!" Chirped Nora.  
"I agree, leader." Said Ren with a hint amusement.  
Jaune flopped on his back and grumbled about unhelpful teammates and annoying leaderships.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaune perused through several books that were lining the shelves in the library. He stacked several of the books and carefully carried them to the counter.

"Can I take these?" He asked, "Or is there a limit?"

The librarian stared at him, "You can take as many as you want, but you do have to return them, if you lose the books, you will have to pay out of your own pocket for a copy."

"Oh, okay, thanks." Jaune replied, quickly walking out of the library.

He walked over to his locker and picked two books out of the stack before placing the stack in the locker. He thumbed through the books he had chosen to start. One was detailing how to better fight with a sword, while the other was a larger and more in-depth guide to monsters. He walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a single two-half sandwich and cup of juice before settling in at a table. He ate slowly while carefully reading the fighting book, getting as much info as possible. He had been reading for fifteen minutes, picking up on several tips and unwrapped his second half of the sandwich, about to bite into it when he felt someone sit next to him. He looked over his book to see Ren calmly taking a bite out of a salad.

"Hey." Greeted Jaune, going back to his book.

"Hello." Replied Ren, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black book; he shoved it over to Jaune, "Here. I noticed you wanted to work on your aura. This should help you out a bit, in the basics at least."

Jaune set down his book and read the title out loud, "'A Guide to Aura Usage, Manipulation and Adaptation.'" He grinned, "Thank you! How'd you know?"

"When you were sparring with Pyrrha, I noticed you weren't using your aura at all. I clearly recall you using it in the emerald forest, so I figured you might not know how to effectively use it." He said smiling slightly, "I'd like to know my leader can use aura well."

Jaune sighed and ran a hand through his hair in mild exasperation and disappointment, "Ren, we both know I want to set Pyrrha as leader." He mumbled, ashamed, "I won't be your leader after today, you know, if I can convince Ozpin."

Ren smirked, "I think it falls to the person you nominate to accept, if that is the case, you haven't chance of weaseling out of being leader."

"Aw, what?" whined Jaune, "Still there is no harm in asking if it's possible...Anyway, when I finish this, I'll return it."

"No need, it was a spare book I had forgotten to take out of my pack, you'll make better use of it than I will anyway." Ren said smoothly.

Jaune took a bite of his sandwich before nodding slightly, "Regardless," he said after swallowing, "Thanks, Ren. It means alot you're helping me out."

Ren shook his head and smiled, "Even if you don't stay leader, you still are a member of our team, besides, you seem like a good guy."

Nora came over with a plate of pasta and sat opposite of Ren, "Heya! What you guys talking about?"

"Books, Nora." Said Ren taking a large bite of salad.

"That sounds really boring, truthfully." chirped Nora as she took a bite out of a bread and pasta mix.

"Hey! I rather enjoy reading thank you very much!" Rebutted Jaune, "They are a great way to unwind if you are stressed!"

Pyrrha came and smiled politely at Ren and Nora before nodding with a neutral expression at Juane, "Hello."

"Um Pyrrha, look I know-...okay I don't know what I did, but I am sorry I if offended you in any way." He said honestly.

Pyrrha sighed, "Me too, I shouldn't have attacked you for answering the question, I guess it was because you weren't talking to the team about team issues."

Jaune blew out a relieved breath, "Okay, it's good that you forgive me, now I'll have to apologize to Ruby too..."

Nora face-palmed, "By the dust...Are you blind?"she groaned.

Jaune looked up.

Pyrrha was looking irritated again, and Jaune was trying to back-pedal, "What did I do? Can someone please answer me that? I'll apologize, I will, I just want to know what I did wrong!" He fumbled for the right thing to say.

* * *

Jaune was already getting towards the last chapters of the aura book within a four hours after lunch. It was interesting and he learned several visual techniques that would help him make a force field. He sighed and thought about the scene in the lunchroom. Whenever he mentioned Ruby around Pyrrha, Pyrrha seemed to get angry. And once again she was refusing to talk to him, and he didn't have a clue. He sighed, closed the book, and walked towards the large statue that stood depicting his grandfather. The man held a carving of the same sword that Jaune carried at his hip. He slowly reached out and touched the base of the statue, almost as if it would bite him.

"If you were here gramps...would you help me?" He asked, staring at the statue.

He searched the statue's carved features, looking for something that maybe wherever his gramp's soul was, it was watching over him and was proud.

"I wish you could lend me a hand, gramps, I just want to make you and dad proud of me." Jaune murmured before turning and walking towards the training grounds.

He was so lost in thought he bumped into a girl wearing a red cloak, "Gah!" he cried as he fell back.

He looked up to see Ruby on the ground. looking at him with a slightly panicked expression, "Sorry about that Jaune, I need to go."

She got up and began to walk away when a firm hand caught her wrist, "Wait! I need to tell you something, I though it could tell you when it was lights out, but the sooner the better!"

Ruby turned to him to find his eyes taking on a pleading look, "Ruby I am sorry if I made you mad this morning. I didn't mean to, and I just want you to know I am willing to do anything to make you not mad at me." He begged.

Ruby eyes widened before her lips curled into a wide smile, "It's alright, if anything I was planning to apologize to you, but I was kinda worried."

"Why would you need to apologize?" He asked, his head tilted like a confused puppy.

She sighed, "I got mad for practically no reason. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Hey you said you would do something for me right?"

"Well, I guess." Jaune said, now wondering if adding that last bit to his apology would become a problem for him.

"Well I think all my friends would love to taste your amazing cookies, if you know what I mean." She whispered as her grin turned into a devious smirk.

Jaune groaned.

* * *

The sound of wood being cut and beat around echoed from the training field as a certain girl worked out her frustration on the poor trees.

Pyrrha wondered if it was possible to be so irritated and confused all at once.

Pyrrha was irritated at herself, her team leader, and an apparently incredibly powerful red-haired girl. She usually prided herself on her ability to keep herself calm and collected. Yet whenever it came to Jaune talking about Ruby, it brought a very uncomfortable feeling to her chest. When she first met Jaune, she had written him off as an amusing and slightly cute boy who needed a serious confidence boost. When they met in the forest, she wanted to help him because, well, he was different and not to mention kind.

He acted like meeting her was awesome but seemed at ease around her, not to mention the fact his unsure and shy smiles were captivating to her. Then after he got flung away by the Deathstalker; he acted less loose. He tried harder to fight and didn't let himself receive any praise. He became more focused but still kept that endearingly cheerful disposition. When he had been elected leader of Team Juniper, Pyrrha was ecstatic. The way he called shots during the fight with the Deathstalker proved he had the natural strategist in him, but he didn't believe that about himself. When he told her about the intended change of leadership, she wanted to grab him and shake him.

"Why won't you just believe in yourself?" She muttered slicing through one last log.

She sat back as she finally let herself feel the exhaustion of beating on wood for the past half an hour. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her back against a tree stump. Her chin rested on her knees as she thought about her current predicament. Right then, Jaune walked through the trees shaking his head and muttering.

"I really shouldn't have baked those cookies, soon everyone will know about them..." He sighed, then he noticed Pyrrha and jogged over, "Oh hey Pyrrha, I was just about to go to talk to you, I was wondering if you wanted to spar a bit."

She got up and nodded. Jaune pulled out his sword and shield and took a deep breath before taking a stance that was different than his usual one. His shield was held up to his chest and his sword was drawn back and angled down; he shifted so he was standing sideways behind the shield. After a minute of standing still, Pyrrha charged. She swung downwards and he sidestepped and tried to shield-bash her, but she spun around and jabbed at him after changing her weapon into a spear. He knocked the spear tip away with his sword and stepped in, trying to close the distance. Pyrrha smiled as the locked weapons and shields.

"You got better since this morning? How's that possible." She asked playfully.

"I read a few books, they helped my stance and how to deal with certain weapons." He grunted, pushing out of the lock, "I just happened to find one on spears and swords."

Pyrrha grinned as they battled across the field, her adrenaline was pumping and she wasn't feeling an ounce of the exhaustion from before. Jaune smiled and he jumped back onto a stump as Pyrrha swung low at his legs with her spear. She smiled as she reset her position and circled the stump. Suddenly Jaune charged his legs with aura and leapt over her head, landing behind her.

"Not bad, eh?" He asked cheekily, grinning like a fiend.

She laughed, "Not bad at all!"


	5. A teaser chapter

**Hey everybody! Just me YARN, now I know you all want the next chapter but I want to say that I will be splitting time with the PJO fan fiction too, so to tide you over until the sent chapter (which I hope to finish soon) here is a bit of the chapter:**

* * *

"If I wanted to, Mr. Arc, from this alone, easily fill out a report as to why you were expelled from Beacon Academy. You would be shunned from most other hunter schools by extension." Ozpin said, face impassive as he stepped over to Jaune and towered over him.

* * *

**have fun with that**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 5

Jaune sat on the kitchen counter, gently drumming his fingers on the counteras the last few stragglers left the kitchen. He had decided to invite his team to the small gathering that Ruby had forced him into. He yawned once before stretching and jumping off the counter and reaching for the baking tools. He had decided not to change into his normal sleepwear and was wearing his jeans and a wifebeater. He began to bake the cookies and hum. He sighed and shook his head remembered his meeting with Ozpin he had gone to earlier that afternoon.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

* * *

Jaune stood in front of the doors, on a plaque there was "Headmaster Ozpin". Jaune took a deep breath and rapped on the large wooden doors.

"Come in." Said Ozpin's voice from inside.

Jaune pushed the doors open and walked inside. There was less furniture than Jaune had expected. Only a bookshelf at the side, two chairs accompanying the table where Ozpin sat, and a dresser. A few plants hung from pots perched on stands that were placed at perfect intervals. It wasn't overly large but large enough to give importance to the man sitting at the large table. His table was a bit messy, he was scanning a few sheafs of paper and had a quill in one hand. He took a sip of his coffee and put it in a dust-power coffee machine.

He looked up and noticed Jaune standing there nervously, "Ah, Jaune what can I do for you?" He said smiling lightly.

"Um...Professor Ozpin," Jaune took a very deep breath, and began to sweat bullets, "Iwouldliketogivemypositionofleadershipofteamjunip ertopyrrha!" He blurted in one burst.

"What?" Replied Ozpin, frowning.

Jaune sighed and took a deep calming breath, "I don't feel like I fit the mantle of leader for Team Juniper, Professor Ozpin. I want to give up my position of leadership to Pyrrha Nikos. I feel that she will be far more suited for the task." He said shakily.

Ozpin took his mug of coffee and took sip of the steaming brew, "I see..."

"Sir, I..."

Ozpin held up his hand, "You realize by asking this, you are questioning my ability to properly judge people, and by extension, my authority." He said calmly and standing up.

"I didn't intend to-"

"If I wanted to, Mr. Arc, from this alone, I could easily fill out a report as to why you were expelled from Beacon Academy. You would be shunned from most other hunter schools by extension." Ozpin said, face and voice impassive as he stepped over to Jaune and towered over him.

Jaune paled, but swallowed and stood straighter, he knew he couldn't back down, not after he came this far, he had probably already signed away his chances at Beacon, "Yes you could sir, but my team, experienced as they are, needs proper guidance. I cannot provide that, and if that means I have to leave, that is fine. I have more than an obligation to help hunters remove the monsters of this world, and if I can't help by fighting alongside them, I will strike it out on my own. My team needs a good leader, I am not that leader."

The silence became several times as tense, and Ozpin smiled, "Jaune, I am sorry but I cannot accept your request. You will remain as Team Juniper's leader."

"What? Why!" came Jaune stunned reply.

"You exemplified what I saw in you when we monitored your run in the emerald forest. I threatened you, but you were willing to give up all of your ambitions for the team. You had a strategy in the heat of the battle with the Deathstalker, aiming for previous weak spots that you took a moment to notice. You even said you weren't that leader, you're right, you are much better. You care for your teammates more than anyone could have guessed, and they probably don't even know themselves." He took another sip of his coffee, "I am sure that while Ms. Nikos, talented as she is, seems a better choice, you exceed her."

"But-"

"Jaune, I have work to do, the matter is closed." said Ozpin, with a mischievous grin, he sat down, "I would rather not have to call Ms. Goodwitch."

Jaune bolted.

* * *

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

Jaune was shaken from his thoughts by the small ding of the oven, sliding on his mitts, he picked up the tray and placed the cookies on a plate. He filled the batter and had just placed the pan in the oven again when several people came in at the same time.

"I don't see why you have dragged us here Ruby." Muttered Weiss groggily.

"Yeah we need to sleep to be at ... full...power?" Yang trailed off as the scent of the cookies permeated the air.

"Mmmm...what is this smell?" Said Blake quietly.

"What's that aroma?" Murmured Ren eyes closed.

"It smells delicious, like cookies, perfect chocolate chip cookies." Whispered Nora.

"Jaune?" Said Pyrrha.

Everybody's head snapped up. Jaune blushed and held up the plate of cookies, "I owed Ruby a favor and she liked the taste of my cookies when she tried them, so she asked if I could have you guys try them. I don't mind but I also wanted my team to be here, you know? The more the merrier?" He murmured.

Ruby seemed a bit put out by Pyrrha being there but sighed, "Sure, I guess I don't mind. Oh and your cookies? I didn't like them, I loved them!"

Pyrrha gave Ruby an dark assessing look and shrugged, "You're the leader, Jaune..."

Everybody stepped forward and took a cookie. There was a simultaneous biting noise as everyone bit into the cookies, and several matching moans of pleasure following immediately after. Jaune smiled and bit lightly into his own cookie, letting its taste fill his mouth. Everyone, even Weiss, had a look of ecstasy on their face.

"My god, these are the best cookies ever!" Squealed Yang.

"Incredible." Agreed Ren, finishing his off.

"How did you get such and awesome taste out of them?" Nora inquired.

"Sorry," replied Jaune, "that, Nora, is a trade secret."

"What? That is so unfair!" She whined.

"Oh-Kay, Juane,there is no way you are going to keep that a secret." Growled Yang, cracking her knuckles.

Jaune backed up, "Uh Ruby, Pyrrha? Help, anyone?" He squeaked hands up.

Pyrrha moved first, she jumped over the counter and stood in the way, "Yang, please, I am sure Jaune will make more if we ask kindly."

"I have another batch!" Said Juane hurriedly, "Just don't kill me!"

Ruby grabbed her sister's shoulder, "Sis, stop!" She begged.

Yang frowned then sighed, "Fine."

Just then a ding sounded from the oven, Ruby squealed and ran over. She was about to reach for the oven when Jaune noticed and grabbed her hand, Pyrrha scowled.

"Woah! Hold up, that will be hot, at least wait until I have my mittens on." He said chuckling.

Everbody crowded around the counter as he carefully pulled out the golden-brown cookies. He batted their hands away as they tried to snatch one, "Patience you guys!" He barked.

Pyrrha accidentally bumped into the pan, burning her arm, "Ow!" She hissed.

Jaune whirled and held her arm tenderly, making Ruby scowl, "See! Now look what happened!" he tut-tutted and brought some ice out, "Hey, this might sting a bit." He said softly.

Pyrrha nodded and he placed the ice in her arm, she winced.

"I'm sorry, Pyrrha." Jaune murmured.

"S'not your fault." She said gently putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Even so, I should have warned those guys..." He muttered, "Keep that ice on it for a minute, you'll be fine, not even a burn! Although, after fighting off a Deathstalker, it would be hilarious if you fell to a hot plate." He said grinning.

"Shut it, Arc." She giggled, slapping him lightly on the head.

Yang looked at Ruby glaring at the banter, and her eyes widened, she suddenly grinned, 'Really Ruby, it's like that?...' She thought.

* * *

Soon enough Jaune was stuck baking as the cookies disappeared faster than candy on Halloween. He wiped at his cheek and accidentally left a smudge of chocolate, and soon his wifebeater was all chocolate-covered and messy. One of the funniest parts of the small party was Jaune running after Ren saying, "Want a hug? Come on, Ren, You need a hug!" While Ren ran away yelling, "Arc! You will wake up breathing through a tube if you touch me and get my clothes dirty!" Another time Yang stole Ruby's cookies and there was a mad dash through the small area, Yang mumbling incoherently as she tried not to choke while eating Ruby's cookie and running away from her irate sister. Blake and Ren constantly hid their face behind their sleeves when they tried not to laugh. Even Weiss was having a great time and began to politely thank Jaune, who beamed and replied with a cheery, "No problem."

Everybody decided they had enough fun after Jaune said he'd like to catch some sleep, it just wasn't as fun without him. The girls and Ren decided to thank him were walking down the hall when he came out of the bathroom, damp and sporting only some black boxers. He was running a towel through his hair, not noticing them at first until Pyrrha squeaked.

He froze, hands immediately stopping.

And turned and his face turned redder than a strawberry at its prime ripeness.

Without a word he sidled back into the bathroom. The oddest thing was Ren began to chuckle to the point where he had to support himself on the hallway wall. Nora, Blake, Yang, and even Weiss were trying to bring Ruby and Pyrrha out of state of catatonia. And on the other side of the door, Jaune was screaming into the wadded towel.

* * *

When the morning came everyone was surprised to see the kitchen as if it had been hit by a chocolate hurricane. The only people who weren't surprised was Team RWBY and Team JNPR, not that they knew what happened.

* * *

Later that day, they had their first official class as teams, the class itself was covering another member as they advanced. Everybody needed a long range weapon, and of Jaune was the only one out, much to Team CRDL amusement. He glared at them and stood up, and turned to Glynda.

"Madam Goodwitch? May I have a moment in the armory? I had to send my long range weapon there, I didn't have the time to retrieve it before the emerald forest run."

She raised an eyebrow but let him go.

He walked out.


	7. Chapter 6

**POLL UPDATE:**

**It's tied between Pyrrha and Ruby with a 3 votes on the triangle to keep going so well yeah...**

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys give me the confidence to keep this up!

Everybody waited for ten minutes as Jaune walked back in the room, "Sorry, I had to take a minute to find it and make sure it was undamaged." He said as he walked in.

Everybody gasped.

On his back were fully stocked, three white colored quivers, one angled slightly to the right, slightly to the left and straight up his back, all attached to a leather-like harness that had several throwing knives strapped to a gold sash that went right below his chest plate. In his hand was a three piece collapsible bow, carved with what seemed to be ivory, marble, and obsidian. Both tips had sharp edges that jutted out and were colored red. The bowstring was made of a string that gave off a golden gleam in the light. He walked in and took a seat with his team. His aura had changed over the time he had left and you could tell. He was much more focused and his grin had become more predatory.

If Glynda was surprised, she hid it well, she simply continued on with the lecture, "You will each be learning how to cover a comrade as they move up, when they signal, you can either move up, or stay back. The first team to get to the other side quicker and with the least amount of damage gets the higher score. You will not be using actual bullets, but you will be using paint bullets."

Jaune raised his hand and asked, "What about me?"

Glynda turned to him, "I will get you some blunted marking arrows for you."

She turned to let them strategize, and quickly left.

One of the CRDL members (Russell) decide to poke some fun at him, "Who the hell uses a bow anymore? That is such a lame-"

THWACK!

An arrow was quivering an inch from his head, right onto the seat next to him. Jaune had already fired an arrow and was calmly walking towards the boy, who gulped.

"Look, dude. I don't have any problem with you, but you start something, I will list you as a problem, and you know what, I don't need anyone to 'talk' about it, because I dealt with all my problems, and came out better than the rest." Jaune hand gripped the arrow and pulled it out of the seat, "I don't want enemies, and I don't tell people their weapons sucks, because frankly, you can do some pretty amazing things with even the 'lamest' of weapons." he turned to walk before pausing and adding, "Oh and next time, I will hit you."

Jaune walked away and gently flexed his bow before walking back to his team. He sat down and rubbed a hand down his face, exhaling. He didn't have the courage to intimidate his enemies before , but then again, he hadn't really had friends to back him up.

He looked at his teammates, "What?"

"That was pretty cool." Nora giggled.

"Since when did you have such a deep well of confidence?" Chuckled Ren.

"Since I met you guys." Jaune answered, smiling sheepishly, "Anyway we have work to do."

They began to plan, they checked out the field and saw that for the occasion the ground had been trenched up and looked beat up, as if there already had been a battle here. Parts of training robots littered the ground. As if bodies were on the floor, Jaune's jaw tightened.

"Okay here is the plan," he said, drawing it in the ground, "Pyrrha and Nora have heavier weapons. They go first while me and Ren pick off those who are attempting to hit you guys before you can get to cover. When you get to it, signal to us to move up and open fire, cause a bit of chaos with your heavier weapons, using that Ren and I will secure a position ahead, we rinse and repeat until we get there. If things get physical, try to trade off to someone you are more suited to. If you need to, and if it's possible you can pick up a training drone and use it for a few shots as a shield."

"Okay, it seems like a sound plan." Murmured Ren.

"I think so too." Agreed Pyrrha,

"We are going to rock this party!" Cheered Nora.

"And you said you weren't a leader." Teased Pyrrha, flicking his forehead.

"S-Shut up!" He replied, turning red and swatting her had away.

Everybody was in postion. Jaune was shifting the quivers and took a deep breath. Glynda gazed over the assembled teams and shot a blast into the sky signaling the start.

* * *

Everything erupted into a firestorm.

Jaune and Ren began to fire, keeping many of the would be snipers from squeezing off shots. Pyrrha and Nora ran forward as bullets splattered the ground with color. Jaune sighted one of the classmates and aimed, one arrow later he tumbled back. Jaune ducked as several paintballs flew over his head. Ren quickly dropped as paint hit the small dune were behind. Jaune looked carefully at Pyrrha and Nora as they slid inside a trench.

He grinned.

* * *

They advanced slowly but surely, but even their plan was broken multiple times. At one point, several people fired haphazardly at once, you could hear the audible groans and grunts coming from those who were hit. Those paintballs hurt when fired from a normal gun, the fact they were firing using a variety of deadly weapons wasn't helping ease any of the blow being taken. By the time all the teams had reach their objective, they looked like they had been given a shower by a rainbow.

By the time class was over, everyone was given a rainbow makeover and bruises. We all went to the showers for a quick wash, though it was funny to see Weiss grumble about her hair suddenly resembling a ti-dye mess. The moment they were allowed to leave Ren sprinted for the showers and changed his clothes, much to everyone's amusement. By the time Jaune got his turn in the showers, the only wash soap left by everyone was mango-scented.

"Oh marvelous..." He grumbled.

* * *

Jaune ran a hand ruefully though his hair which now smelled exactly like mangos that had been freshly cut. He ran as much water as he could through it to wash out the scent but in a stroke of 'Jaune-Arc-luck', it did nothing to diminish it. He sighed and shook his head maybe no one would notice if he didn't say anything.

Yeah right, because Jaune Arc had 'luck'.

He pulled his hood over his head hoping to mask the smell and walked with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He glanced around, fortunately it was the lunch time so he decided to make a quick break for the lunch room, since nobody would really notice and frankly the smell of food wouldn't stand out too much. He walked in and to his relief no one noticed his tense stance. He made a beeline for the food and loaded himself up on some salad and pasta. Grabbing a bottle of soda he sat in a more secluded area of the lunch room and began eating. Of course someone had to notice it smelled like mangoes.

And of course it was Pyrrha.

She saw him and walked over smiling, "Hey Jaune, what's up?" Then she inhaled and blinked, "Do you smell mangoes?"

"Yeah, don't have a clue why though." He said, pulling his hood lower a bit.

Pyrrha looked at him, "Why is your hood down?"

"I think I look cooler?" Jaune said, he had to admit that sounded weak even to himself.

Pyrrha frowned, and reached out to grab his hood, he jerked back, "Hey, my fashion choices are entirely my own! Don't question them!"

At that exact moment, Nora came from behind and pulled down the hood, "Got it!" She said happily, inhaling as the smell became more pronounced..

Ren walked over and put his plate down, "Last one in the showers? Only soap left?"

Jaune sighed as Nora tugged at his hair slightly, commenting on its smell, "Yep." He replied tiredly, spearing some pasta and taking a bite.

* * *

Jaune day had gone from good to irritating in the course of 26 minutes, which was exactly how long it had been since he had taken that godforsaken shower. Apparently mangoes were really nice smelling and their fragrance totally suited him. His team members had been making comments on it, and now Ruby and Yang were demanding to know where he bought it from.

"For the fifty-third, and again FIFTY-THIRD time! I don't know who bought it or where to get it!" He grumbled as Yang pestered him for a response.

"But it smells so nice! Do you at least know what brand?" Yang pleaded.

"No, I don't! How many ties do I have to say this?" He growled.

"Until you say you do know!" Ruby giggled.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You just had to see why everybody was messing with my head, you just had to bring your sister with you? You and Pyrrha are the reason she has pestering me non-stop!" He said, throwing up his hands in exasperation.

"In my defense, you looked like you were getting trampled." Said Ruby, shrugging.

Pyrrha laughed, "Don't worry, Jaune, it should be gone by tomorrow."

"That's one day too long!" He whimpered.

"You should have been faster to get to the showers..."murmured Ren impassively.

"Yep, Ren just smells like normal soap!" Nora said inhaling around him.

"Shut up the both of you! I always have to deal with this, stupid luck!" He sighed, "I am going to go and train, see you guys later."

Jaune switched to a brisk walk and went to the training field. He needed to cool off.

"Hey wait up! I want to help!" Said Pyrrha, jogging behind him.

* * *

Ruby watched the, with a small frown as they walked off off. Yang walked up to her and steered her into an empty hallway,"So..."

"So...?" Echoed Ruby, confused.

"I couldn't help by notice that you don't seem to like Pyrrha much..." She said grinning.

"That's not true! She just seems a bit...irritating." Said Ruby cautiously.

"Really why is that? She seems nice enough..." Yang replied smirking in a knowing manner, "It wouldn't have to do with Jaune would it?"

Ruby turned as red as her namesake, "What?! No!"

"Oh okay, just checking, see being your older sister, I would have to question said person of your choosing. Though Jaune isn't bad..." Yang began leaning on Ruby's shoulder with her elbow.

"Enough! Who asks their sister...okay that was a stupid question." Murmured Ruby, rubbing her forehead, "It doesn't matter, even if I did like, not saying that I do, but if I did, men ask others out." She said.

"And Jaune is normal in any sense of the word?"

"Okay...that's fair."


	8. Chapter 7

**POLL UPDATE:**

**Ruby is in the lead with 12 and Pyrrha has 10**

**Keep voting!**

**As always, thank you for taking the time to review, and if you liked it, hated it, or just want to pitch an idea drop a review!**

* * *

Jaune slammed his shield into a training drone as it threw a punch, ducking under and rolling away. The drone stumbled back and straightened only to get two throwing knives thrown into its eye sockets. It whirred before a spark flew out of its metal skull and it fell back.

"Yes!" Jaune cheered, "Still got it!" He cried fist-pumping.

Pyrrha had been standing off to the side, watching, and to be frank,was surprised. He seemed so much more at ease with all of his weapons with him. She smiled before she even knew it. He had seemed so weak, she almost regretted joining him after his performance in the forest, she didn't want to try to overshadow him. He was special, his willpower and aura showed just how strong he was. He just needed to believe in himself. Now she knew that he did, but what he really needed was friends, some people who believed in him just as much.

She didn't realize he was waving a hand in her field of vision until he flicked her slightly on the shoulder, "Hello, Jaune to Pyrrha? You still there?"

She blinked, "Uh, yeah, just lost in thought."

"Good ones, you were smiling pretty happy smile, were you a million miles away?" He said teasingly.

"Well yeah. I guess it was a good memory, it still is." She joked.

He gave a small grin before walking towards the drone and pulling the knives out of its skull, "Hey Pyrrha?"

She turned and he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Yes?" She replied, confused.

He squeezed her shoulder slightly, "Thank you, Pyrrha." His blue eyes seemed to glow with sincerity, "I was having so much trouble believing in myself after the forest...you still said I was better. I needed that." He pulled her into a small hug, "Thank you so, so much, Pyrrha, I am really glad I met you."

She turned as scarlet as her hair, and patted his back awkwardly, "U-u-uh n-no problem-m, J-Jaune!" She could smell the mango-scented shampoo that radiate off his hair.

He held her at arms length and gave her a cheerful grin, "What do you say we spar a round, I think I could use the exercise, you game?"

She grinned and pulled out her weapons, "Always, Arc!"

* * *

Ruby was watching Weiss and Blake go at each other with the ferocity of lions, but her eyes had glazed over. Yang was cheering for both of them, until Weiss muttered a strained and terse, "Quiet!" At which Yang pouted and sat down with her head propped by her hands. Ruby sighed, Yang asking about Jaune had made her actually face what she might feel, and that scared her. She had known him for about what, four or five days, and he somehow had befriended her and wormed his way into a dangerously close place.

She sighed audibly and glared at nothing in particular. On top of that shocking revelation, Pyrrha wanted him too. Ruby ran her hands through her hair in agitation. Yang glanced at her and giggled, Weiss and Blake had already stopped fighting for quite a few minutes, and everyone was just watching her glare at the stadium where they had been for five minutes straight.

"Should we try to snap her out of it?" Murmured Blake.

"Nah. Just wait, she'll come out of it sooner or later." Said Yang off-handedly.

"Wonder what she's thinking about..." Weiss said, looking at her closely.

"Boys, or actually a certain boy." Yang said, "Come on I want to see if Ruby can tell we are gone sooner than before."

Weiss laughs, "I wonder who!"

"Jaune." Blake says pulling out a book from her pack.

She guffaws even louder, "You've got to be joking!"

Yang gives her a glare, and she cringes slightly, "Wait, seriously? Him?"

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha took a step back, both panting slightly. Jaune threw two knives at Pyrrha, who jumped over the attack and tried to stab downwards at him from mid-air; he deftly stepped aside dodging the stab. She spun on the shaft of her spear and tried to kick him, but he deflected the attack with his shield and jumps back to get some breathing room. Ren and Nora (who arrived sometime after they started fighting and had long since finished their own spar) clapped appreciatively. He raised his sword back just as Yang and Weiss walk into the clearing followed by Blake who is absorbed by a book. They both paused in their attack and nodded at each other.

Jaune lowered his weapons, and pushed some of his hair out of his face, "Hey guys."

"Oh hey Jaune!" Yang says striding forward, she grips his arm, "Can I talk to you for a moment? Great!" Yang promptly begins to drag him off.

"Hey, wait! I was sparring with Pyrrha!" He protests.

"You can do that in a minute! Talk needs to be done now." She says pulling him along.

"At least let me walk on my own!" He whines before disappearing.

Pyrrha looks at Weiss questioningly, and Weiss shrugs, "I didn't believe she was that much of an overprotective sister."

Pyrrha tilts her head and leans on her spear, resting,"What do you mean, Weiss?"

Blake interrupted, "Yang thinks...actually, knows that Ruby is...'interested' in Jaune."

Nora squealed, "That's so awesome! Hey Ren-"

He waved her off, "That's girl talk, I'll pass."

Nora pouted and Pyrrha, who was listening, was grinding her spear into the floor.

Blake paused and flipped a page, "Yang wants to help that along."

"What?!" Screeches Pyrrha, "I need to talk to Jaune!" and she dashes in the general direction they left in.

"Is this some odd dream?" Mutters an astounded Weiss, Blake grins at her teammate's expression and chuckles

"Nope, but Jaune is going to have hell ahead." Blake said.

Ren nodded, but Nora giggled.

* * *

After about a minute of dragging, Juane sighed and sat down on a log, "So? What do you need to talk about?"

"So how's being a team leader?" Asks Yang, trying to start the conversation casually.

He sighed in relief, "For a second I thought you were gonna ask about the shampoo again." He chuckles, "Overall, it's still a bit overwhelming. Then again, I did ask Ozpin to switch with Pyrrha...anyway, it's not bad."

She was surprised but smiles, "So how'd you get better with you're sword and shield? You and Pyrrha seemed to be matching up pretty well."

He laughed quietly, "Mostly Pyrrha helping me out with posture and balance, all the other stuff is from books. Pyrrha is a fantastic teacher!" Jaune exclaims, "But enough about me, how's things going in your group? Ruby an efficient leader?"

Yang grinned, "Probably better than you." She teased.

She expected him to fight back a bit, but instead his shoulders slumped and pain flickered through his eyes, "Probably..."

Yang wanted to facepalm, "I was just kidding! Sheesh! Ruby's good, her plans are a bit crazy at times though..."

She watched him sorry to smother a laugh, "You act as if you're surprised! The plan to behead the Nevermore was insane to begin with, then again, only someone like Ruby could pull that off flawlessly." He said.

"So what do you think of Ruby?"

He ran a hand through his hair, "Hmmm...Ruby is...well amazing, in a word. She tough, nice, cute, smart, a great fight, made her own weapon, and is a role model. She doesn't want to be seen as above average, but she is, she really humble! I mean seriously, she probably has been using her scythe-gun to scare off other guys rather than fight monsters!" He joked, "But honestly she really is a great person, she'll go far, probably beyond all of us!"

Yang filed all of that, "You wanted to trade your leadership of Team JNPR to Pyrrha, why?"

He gave her a look that spoke volumes and said, "You can't tell? She is the best for it, in my opinion, anyway. She can fight really well, is beautiful and charismatic, usually right, a incredibly smart strategist, and shows compassion. Heck I'd probably would have died several times in the emerald forest if it wasn't for her unlocking my aura." He sighed, "She's done so much and I still haven't found a way to pay her back." He leaned back on his hands, "So...any particular reason for the talk or are you just bored?"

She shrugged, "A bit of both."

He gave her a skeptical look, "I didn't know those two were compatible. Care to enlighten me?"

"Not really."

He sighed and laid on the log, "Of course. I never get a straight answer."

He stared at the sky which had began to darken slightly. He took deep breath and let out a long exhale before stretching out and yawning widely.

Yang yawned then glared, "Watching you is making me tired..." She accused.

"Suck it up..." He mumbled sleepily; he closed his eyes and realized just how tired he was, "I am so tired right now..."

Yang sat against a tree watching as his face smoothed out and his breath became deep and even. She stretched, closed her eyes (for what she thought was a second), and soon they both fell asleep.

* * *

Pyrrha saw Jaune on the log after about an hour of searching. When she burst into the small clearing what she didn't expect to see was Yang curled up under a tree a few feet away. Blake and Weiss had joined the search after ten minutes, deciding they might as well retrieve Yang before getting Ruby. Ren and Nora opted to come after forty-five minutes of Nora running after a firefly. Seeing the two blondes sleeping was kinda funny. Jaune mouth was slightly open and snoring lightly; he mumbled something about needing a blanket before shifting slightly. Yang was almost using her hair like a pillow, mumbling about oranges.

"Jaune wake up." Coaxed Pyrrha, shaking his shoulder.

"Mmmnnnrr...I don't wanna...five more minutes..." He whined-mumbled.

"Oi! Yang get up!" Yelled Wiess, who startled Jaune awake.

"What the- agh!" He shouted as he tumbled off the log onto the dirt (face-first).

Yang on the other hand, flailed wildly smacking Weiss who had bent down to yell at her across the chin an face, and almost hitting Ren who backed away like a startled cat.

"Gah!" She cried, "Agh! Yang what the hell?"

"Uhn, wha?" She mumbled, looking around, her eyes widened, "Oh god, Weiss, I am so sorry!"

She grunted and felt her chin, "At least you weren't wearing your gauntlets..."

"Hey Blake, can you get her to the infirmary?" Jaune asked, brushing the dirt of his chestplate an shoulders-pads.

She nodded, and helped Weiss to her feet. They walked away, Weiss holding her face and grumbling audibly.

Jaune turned to Yang who was stretching, "Where's Ruby?"

Yang thought about it for a moment, "Lets find out!"

Jaune turned to Ren and Nora, "You guys head inside, it's getting late, can you save me and Pyrrha seats?"

"Sure." Said Ren.

* * *

When they found Ruby she was fast asleep on the bleachers next to the arena. She wrapped her cloak around her like a blanket and was snoring softly. Yang, patted Jaune on the back and shoved him over to her. Pyrrha grimaced.

Jaune saw her and gently nudged her, "Ruby? Come on, you gotta get up."

She rolled over,"Nooooo. I'm too warm." She squeezed her eyes tighter shut.

Exasperated Jaune sighed, "Ruby-"

"Carry me." She mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"Carry me!" She said a bit louder, stretching her arms up like a little kid.

Jaune turned to Yang, who was shaking with laughter, and he wasn't sure he wanted to see Pyrrha's expression.

He sighed and knelt down, "Piggyback of Bridal?"

"Mrnfs." She sighed into cloak, already half asleep.

Jaune sighed again and scooped her up Bridal style.

She nuzzled into his chest and he blushed, "Uh, this okay?"

She nodded and he started walking back towards the buildings.


	9. Chapter 8

**POLL UPDATE:**

**Ruby is in the lead with 25and Pyrrha has 23 while the triangle has 10 and Jaune and Weiss has 1, just so you guys know, this wasn't only limited to Ruby and Pyrrha...**

**Keep voting!**

**As always, thank you for taking the time to review, and if you liked it hated it, or just want to pitch an idea drop a review!**

* * *

Jaune flipped up the hood on his jacket as he walked inside. Ruby was pretty light so that wasn't the problem. But he could feel the heat from Pyrrha's glare burning a hole in his back, the hood was a small wall between the glare he knew was focusing on the back of his head. He quickly ascended the steps until he got to the bedroom and ignored the stares from some of the other classmates. He briskly walked with his head down and his hood as low as possible. When he got to team RWBY's bedroom he placed Ruby on Yang's bed.

"Hey! I sleep there!" Yang protested.

"I know, you're the only one who can handle her, so wake her up to get her to move. She needs to brush and stuff." He said and jogged down to the cafeteria, Pyrrha following him step-for-step.

"Enjoy that?" Asked Pyrrha icily.

"What?"

"Enjoy carrying Ruby back?" She replied bitterly.

He narrowed his eyes and gave her a look, "It was actually embarrassing, thank you very much." He responded, pouting slightly, "Besides I am sure Ruby is way too tired to care."

She scowled, "How can you be so clueless, Jaune?"

"About what?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha flung up her hands in exasperation, "For the love of..." She muttered darkly before storming towards the cafeteria.

"Pyrrha? Wait up!" Jaune yelled.

* * *

Jaune wearily walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a pizza and soda before collapsing on the seat next Ren. Ren raised an eyebrow but didn't ask for any details and patted Jaune on the shoulder. Jaune bit into his pizza and chewed it slowly, sighing. He put his head down after he swallowed and closed his eyes.

Nora leaned towards Ren, "Why does Jaune look half-dead?"

"He is probably tired." Ren responded coolly.

Nora shrugged and went back to chatting with Pyrrha, who was looking at a book. Ren looked at the book and saw it was a monster guide. He blinked before groaning aloud, they had a project at the end of the week and he needed to get started at it. He decided to finish his food before going to his room.

"Ugh, I completely forgot about the project." Ren groaned, Nora gasped and clapped a hand to forehead.

Pyrrha smirked, "Jaune and I are almost done, he didn't want to wait to do it until the beginning if this week."

At that remark, Jaune finished his pizza and decided to finish off the report that the teacher had assigned to be due at the end of the week. He walked in the room and began to put the finishing touches on the different species of monsters in their area. During the week Jaune had been working on his homework whenever he could, making time to get the adequate amount of rest; he had always been smart and studying came second nature to him. Jaune had found the project had more time consuming than actually difficult. He dotted the last period, checked the length, and slid the papers in the binder under his bed.

"Finally done," he sighed, pulling off and unclipping his armor, "now to enjoy some quality time sleeping."

He looked around at the decorations his team had put up. Jaune had put up a small picture that showed his family together when he was younger in a frame on his beside table. Fortunately, his team had gotten a slightly bigger room; it wasn't too big, but did allow for everyone to put a bit of personal decoration. Nora had put up posters of bands, Ren had a book beside table, and Pyrrha had a bedside with medals. Jaune went the all tried and tested rituals that one usually did before getting to bed. He yawned and set his alarm for 6:30 before putting his earbuds in his ears and drifting off to sleep on his bed.

* * *

A soft beeping woke Jaune up, he got up and pressed a button on his earpiece shutting his earbud's alarm off, he yawned and stretched.

"Another day, another lesson." He murmured.

He got out of his sleepwear and changed into some dark blue shorts and a white shirt; he picked up a towel and grabbed a metal can filled with cold water before quietly making his way down to the practice grounds for a quick workout. He jogged and basically followed some instructions he had gotten from a health book, while adding several bits from a fighting stance book. He had spent the better part of an hour there before a voice spoke up.

"A bit early for classes if I am correct, Mr. Arc."

Jaune upside-down looked down to see professor Ozpin, standing there in perfect order, steaming coffee in hand.

"Agh!" Jaune who had been trying to do a handstand roll, tumbled to the floor in a pile, "Morning, Professor..." He mumbled dazed.

Ozpin helped Jaune stand up, "What are you doing up this ungodly hour?"

Jaune looked at his shoes, "I was working out, get stronger so that I can pull my weight in a fight, you know?"

Ozpin nodded, "I see, admirable, no one else around. You don't want to let teammates in on your early morning escapades?"

He sighed, "No reason to wake them for something I do, they need as much rest as they can get. I don't need that much, I used to spend alot of nights up reading back home."

"I see." he said, he sipped his coffee and was about to walk away, "Carry on."

"Well I had just finished, I was going to get some milk, maybe make some tea or something." He said running the towel over his forehead.

Suddenly Ozpin was next to him, his eyes oddly glinting from beneath his glasses, "You can make tea? How well?"

"Um, my dad usually hates tea, says it's a weaker drink, but even he liked my tea..." Jaune said leaning away from the suddenly too close professor, "I could make you some if you-"

"Of course!" Ozpin grabbed Jaune by the arm and dragged him towards the building, "I would love to have a cup."

* * *

It wasn't even a minute later that Jaune found himself making tea for Professor Ozpin. Ozpin was sipping his coffee slowly watching Jaune do everything from measure the tea leaves beforehand to him straining the tea out of the pot he had been using. He gave the mug to Ozpin who had just finished his coffee.

"Thank you, Jaune." Ozpin said as he took the mug and had a sip, his eyes widened "This is fantastic..."

Jaune had a gulp of his, "Really? I thought you might only like coffee but honestly, I had tried in this one..." Jaune glanced at the clock, "Aw man, it's 7:25 I need to take a shower. See you later, Professor Ozpin!" Jaune chugged the last of his steaming tea, winced, and dashed out of the kitchen.

* * *

Jaune donned some boxers and school dress pants and rubbed his hair with a towel as he stepped out of the steaming bathroom, "Ah," he gave a satisfied sigh, "sometimes there really is nothing like a good shower to get ready."

He put on his undershirt, school shirt and jacket before finally confronting the monster that was his tie. He sighed and for fifteen minutes tried to tie the red menace around himself, almost choking himself on one occasion.

"Agh, dammit!" He hissed quietly after another attempt.

"Want some help?"

He turned and saw Pyrrha with an sleepy and amused smirk leaning against the doorframe in her red nightgown.

He smiled sheepishly, "Yeah that would be welcome."

She stepped forward and stepped behind him, she grabbed his hands and made them grip the tie.

"You do it like this..." She said, tying his tie using his hands.

Jaune made sure he memorized it, "Thanks." He sighed as he got the tie right, "How do you know how to do this anyway?"

She shrugged, "My mom said that if I want to sleep when I am married, I have to know how to tie a tieand learn how to teach someone how. Otherwise, I will have to hear several curses in the morning before they get it right or throw it away in disgust."

Jaune smiled sheepishly, "She sounds smart."

"She was right." Quipped Pyrrha, giggling.

They stared at each other for a moment before Jaune blushed and cleared his throat before said, "I need to um, comb. Right! Comb my hair!"

"Uhm, yeah," said Pyrrha, turning red. "I need to take a shower!"

They both stepped past each other and went to their respective tasks. By 8:30 Team JNPR was ready to go to the first of the lessons. Ren yawned, he had stayed up a bit to get a decent start on the report. Nora always had boundless energy once she was up, so she was stretching. Jaune checked his watch and pulled his bag on his shoulder. He walked down the hallway flanked by his team.

* * *

They had arrived at the first lesson with time to spare, so they sat down and chatted idly. By the time everyone else had arrived, they were comfortably seated and ready to begin the lesson.


	10. Chapter 9

**POLL UPDATE:**

**Yeah so Pyrrha shot to the lead with 33 votes, Ruby with 27, the triangle with 13 and the last Weiss with 1 vote. Just so everyone knows I am thinking about ending the poll in the next next chapter, so as always...**

**Keep voting!**

**As always, thank you for taking the time to review, and if you liked it hated it, or just want to pitch an idea drop a review!**

* * *

Everybody stretched as they walked out of the class. Even Jaune, who loved the tales of heroes, was rubbing his face wearily as he chatted with Ren.

"I swear," yawned Jaune, "he talks more about his younger self's exploits more than he talks about monsters. We need the monster material, not a description of his - and I quote! - dashing and young -ugh!"

That last bit was because, while talking to Ren, Jaune bumped into a another person in the class. Jaune looked up and saw Cardin, leader of Team CRDL, bending to pick up his spilled book.

"Agh! Sorry Cardin! I didn't mean for that to happen!" Jaune yelped as he bent down to help, "You go on Ren, save me a seat for clas of you get there first."

Ren waved absently as he left.

Cardin chuckled, "It's really no problem, accidents happen, um..."

"Jaune, Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it." He quipped, remembering his first talk with Ruby.

Cardin laughed loudly, nearly dropping what he had picked up,"That's a pretty good name, and funny introduction! So, you are the leader of Team Juniper, right?"

Jaune nodded, and picked up two more notebooks, "Yeah, my team really does well on it's own though. They barely need me!"

"Some of us get all the luck," Cardin sighed, "two of the guys on my team, Russell and Dove, are a bit...rude, Sky on the other hand, is rather calm and collected so I deal with the other more than I have to with Sky."

"Is Russell the guy who made fun of my collapsible bow?" Asked Jaune, his hands clenching around a pen.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Cardin replied, rubbing his neck, "He seems to need to raise himself up by putting everyone else down."

Jaune shrugged and handed Cardin his notebooks and materials before straightening his bag and jogging out the to catch up with his team, "Some people just feel like that. Nice talking to you, Cardin!" He called.

"Likewise!" Cardin called back with a grin on his face.

* * *

Jaune caught up with his team and went to his next educational class, Aura usage, taught by none other than Glynda Goodwitch.

* * *

"All right everyone," she called as the class filed in, "settle down. Today we will be learning about aura exhaustion, which no doubt will happen in the field while fighting large monsters of monsters as a beginner."

Everyone mumbled nervously thinking about the potential of aura exhaustion in that situation.

"Yes," she continued while scratching some notes on the board, "while some may carry more aura that most, it is highly likely that you will exhaust your aura at least a few times in your life. Keeping your aura reserves at a stable level requires a great deal of control and skill. Aura itself replenishes over time, despite any physical exertion of the person using the aura. But the more densely one tries to pack their aura, or the more area is covered, the faster the reserves are depleted, to use both in conjunction is severely dangerous. It is because of this that we must be able to rely on our body's ability to endure in battle. Some of us who have more malleable aura control, can supercharge our limbs with it, allowing us to use them without the muscle damage caused by normal over-usage of our muscles. If channeled properly, aura can even be used to sharpen the edge of a blade or increase the power of a blunt attack."

Jaune was listening with rapt attention, he had used his aura control on his legs but had never tried to channel it into his shield or sword, he raised his hand and called, "Ms. Goodwitch? Is it possibly to increase the durability of your weapons? Or to perhaps cover your body with it?"

"Yes Jaune, that is the concept behind a force field, though usually focused through the hands, forcefields can, in concept, be able to shroud a body entirely from harm and increase weapon durability." Her gaze turned sharp, "Of course as said before, it can be highly taxing, if you were to deplete all your aura, your will or soul in a sense, you would most likely die."

The class had fallen silent, Glynda was not one to sugarcoat any situation, and while it had its merits, it also was a bit too realistic sometimes. The weight of that knowledge weighing like a ton of bricks on each of the students' shoulders. Usually that class was excited, learning about aura made it seem like they could do whatever they wanted. They were even allowed limited experimentation of their aura usage at the end of every class. The introduction of what could happen if they ran out was a somber wake-up call to the students that this wasn't a game.

"Their is a way however, to share your aura with others," she continued after a brief pause, she drew a quick sketch on the board of a person reaching out to another with glowing hands, "usually in times of desperate measures, you can channel your aura into another person's body, it can severely drain you though, and it is only to be used in emergencies."

Juane looked at Pyrrha, who was fidgeting in her seat. When their gazes met, there was a clear, 'we WILL talk about this later' look in Jaune's eyes. He gave the same look with all members of his team. They all nodded hesitantly, they did not want to talk about this anymore than they had to, especially Pyrrha. She knew that Jaune would be especially angry with her for even attempting to unlock his aura, and he knew she wasn't foolish about the subject.

As the class went on, Jaune took notes on several important points of fine-tuning aura input into a weapon and its affects. Finally the time came for everyone to use their auras in mild experimentation, but no one was willing to try it. Except Jaune.

He concentrated in focusing his aura to create a glove around his hand, a visual technique he had picked up from Ren's book. His hand glowed with white energy, and he promptly began to thicken it. He let it cover his arm, supercharging it with aura using the visual image of his arm as a balloon he was filling with water. His hand looked as if it was covered in white, pulsating flames that were flickering brighter and brighter, everyone had stopped talking an murmuring and watched him. He walked up to a wooden dummy and took a deep breath. With a cry he smashed his fist into the dummies head, which shattered and imbedded dozens of splinters into the wall.

Glynda stared at him in mild shock, "Good display, Mr. Arc."

He turned and smiled, "Thank you."

The class was suddenly a myriad of different colors, as everyone began charging their auras so they wouldn't be outdone.

* * *

Jaune walked out of the classroom and leaned against the wall waiting for his teammates. All teams had one off together and he needed to talk to them, urgently. He stopped Nora and Ren, and caught Pyrrha's wrist as she tried to hurry off.

"Talk. Now." Was all he said.

He herded them over to a relatively secluded corridor. He face his team, waiting for them to meet his eyes.

"I am not angry or ashamed of anyone using aura, so if that's what's troubling you, drop it." He said calmly.

Pyrrha breathed a sigh of relief, and looked up. Jaune's face was stern and his voice had an authority she always imagined he had. His posture even indicated he was a leader at this moment, his back was straight, eyes sharp with focus.

"We all were paying attention, we all know the risks. So I am going to lay down one rule that you WON'T break." He said, voice challenging anyone to fight back, "If I am about to die of aura exhaustion or anywhere near that area, I forbid you to share yours with me. I drained Pyrrha significantly without even knowing it and it was only to activate my aura. If my body were drained of aura and one of you tried to help me..." Jaune took a deep breath, calming himself, "I might drain you dry. You are not under ANY circumstance, to try to transfer aura to me. Do you all understand?"

Pyrrha looked she was about to argue, but I silenced her with a look, "Swear on it."

Pyrrha sighed and nodded grudgingly.

"All right then I am going to get started on the work." Jaune said lightly as he walked towards the library, "You guys want to join me?"

Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora looked at him in shock, he had instantly transitioned from a no-nonsense leader back into their friend.

* * *

Jaune was biting lightly on the end of his pencil as he studied the course material and was finishing up the last bits of his homework for aura class. He managed everything based on how dangerous it was not to do it, therefore he always started on aura homework however much there may be. He had just finished that and the monster classes work, slipping his bag on when a hand slammed down on the table. Dove the other boy from CRDL, was looking at him a cold smile.

"Hello, Mr. Arc." He said.

"Um, hi? Before we say anything else, you mind calling me Jaune, makes me sound old if you call me Mr. Arc." Jaune replied smiling, still packing and standing up.

"I was looking for a bit of assistance and was hoping you could help me." Said Dove.

"Um, sure I guess. So what in particular do you need help with?" Asked Jaune, setting his bag on his shoulders comfortably.

Dove grabbed his bag and slid it over to Jaune, "You do it. All of it."

Jaune looked at Dove's bag and at Dove once before dropping it, turning, and walking away, a completely impassive expression in his face.

Dove frowned, "Excuse me, Jaune, but did you not hear me?"

"Sorry, I wasted valuable time actually acknowledging your presence, and if I stay too close I might catch your stupidity and superiority complex. You may want to see how far back stupidity runs in the family, because at how much you seem to think you can force me to do anything, you would have to be an utter moron of at least several generations worth of idiots." Jaune said as he walked away, waving lightly.

The room he was working at was silent, everyone letting the meaning of the words sink in as they began to laugh. Dove, face turned red before he glared at Jaune who was still walking. Dove rushed forward intent on intimidating Jaune into a apology and submission. As he reached out to grab Jaune's collar, a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"I'd appreciate you not trying to attack my team's leader, we don't want anyone getting hurt now." Said Ren calmly, nodding at Jaune.

* * *

Ren always was a little quiet as a kid, reading almost constantly and practicing since a boy to use his family's style hand-to-hand combat. Once he had been deemed worthy he had gotten his weapons from his father. He hadn't been too sociable until he met Nora, who he was ashamed to say he pushed away. But Nora, in what turned out to be a normal bout of stubbornness, was insistent on making friends with him. After he got over her personality, it turned out they balanced each other rather well, and usually did alot of things together. They both aspired for Beacon academy and when they gotten in, Nora had no problem in grabbing Ren in a hug and squealing, while Ren patted her back, smiling at her antics.

When he had first seen Jaune, he had not thought much of him, he was simply a average boy who was turning out to be even more unremarkable. He had been disheartened by having him become leader of the team he was a part of, unsure of the boy's abilities. However Jaune had proved to be a much more caring and interesting individual then he initially thought. He didn't want to be leader, was fully aware of his shortcomings, and was working hard to try to make himself better; those qualities in themselves made Jaune gain Ren's respect. Adding on to that, Jaune had always tried hard to make the atmosphere in his team more sociable, and had a rather normal personality. An unexpected, but nonetheless nice breath of air from Nora's exuberance.

The bottom line was Ren knew Jaune considered him a friend and ally, and Ren looked at Jaune no different.

* * *

Dove tried to move his arm, but Ren's grip was firm. Finally after a particularly strong tug, Dove managed to extricate his arm from Ren's grasp.

"Insolent idiots, you will both rue the day you insulted me." Dove huffed as he stormed off.

"Nice catch, Ren, can you teach me how to do that?" Jaune inquired as he walked out of the study hall section of the library.

"Sure." Ren replied, shrugging.


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: MONTY OWNS THIS ALL, CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING. THE ONLY THING I TAKE ANY CREDIT FOR IS THE STORY IDEA!**

**Thank you.**

* * *

**POLL UPDATE:**

**Pyrrha and Ruby are neck and neck...53... As for those of you who might be the same person reviewing as guest. Stop. I don't want people like you screwing up the poll. I want one vote from you, respect that. If I wanted to I can take this down, be frankly I don't appreciate lies. If it comes down to it I will flip a coin and let that decide, got it?**

**ONE VOTE. That is all you get.**

* * *

Ren and Jaune little stunt in the library made its way around the school pretty quickly, and with it came the multiple up's and down's that came with rumors.

The good, Ren's ability had turned a few heads.

The neutral, Jaune was either a coward with a sharp tongue or had the power to back up his words.

The disastrous, Nora was jealous.

She was in a sour mood, in a good mood she rambles, in a bad mood she rants. This was painfully obvious as she grumbled around Ren whenever anyone else tried to talk to him and hounded him for the rest of the classes. Even Pyrrha whose well of patience was practically infinite, was nearly drained. Half the time Jaune was sure she w going to break out her hammer, which NO ONE waned to happen. Lunch was a brief reprieve from it as everyone was too hungry to talk to Ren or risk angering Nora. But Jaune had endured more than enough, and slammed his hands onto table, making small cracks appear on it; usually, he would have felt astonished, he hadn't even been using his aura, but irritation was washing the though away like soap on a stain.

"Enough!" He growled, his tone was starting to show his annoyance; everybody was pestering him about it too, "Nora you knew Ren was strong! You can't expect people not to ask once they see that too, I can understand you're annoyed but give it a godamned rest!"

He sat in the chair with a heavy thud. Nora was grumbling but decided that Jaune was right.

Jaune sighed and finished the last bite of the fruit salad he had gotten, he sighed already exhausted mentally, "Sorry. I just...it's been a stressful day for me Nora..."

Jaune sat back and bit into a apple with more force than was strictly necessary. He chewed it for a moment and got up. As he did he noticed several people look at him and dissolve into whispers. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He was NOT going to lose it.

Yet.

"Where are you going?" Asked Pyrrha, a bit worried at the expression on his face.

"Training, I need to blow off steam." He grumbled.

Jaune walked out, people were goading him into getting angry, which was hard for Jaune not to respond to. He clenched and unclenched his hands several times while he walked to his locked before stripping off his school uniform and changing into his fighting clothes. He strapped on his sword and shield and clipped his armor on before slamming his locker shut. He went to the fields and activated several combat drones. They whirred to life and he took a deep breath, focusing. His eyes snapped open and he dashed at the drones, sword drawn and shield extended. He yelled a battle cry and crashed into the droids and began hacking.

* * *

Another metal limb shot out and Jaune angled and twisted under it while he flipped his sword into an icepick grip and stabbed it through the side of the head. The drone fell to the floor, a sparking hole straight through its brain case. Another drone slashed and Jaune jumped back as its clawed hand cut through the air next to his charged his hand with aura and punched the droid with his shield so hard the metal plating on its chest dented. As the droid stumbled back, Jaune lunged and his sword ripped through the droid's head. He wiped the sweat off his cheek, he noticed a bit of red and looked at his hand, which was colored red. He rubbed his cheek and realized it wasn't sweat, that last cut had hit him. He flooded his body all with aura and felt his body repair and heal. He fell back onto the field's floor and sat their panting for a minute, he looked at the piles of scrap metal he had made and sighed, glad no one had been around to see him vent his anger.

He had been angry ever since the library incident, mad at Dove for thinking he was just some pushover. Cardin had spoken briefly with him, putting a hand on his shoulder and assuring him he would 'talk' to Dove. Ren had been supportive and agreed with Jaune in not helping that Dove guy. But the truth of the matter was largely hidden from Pyrrha and Nora, who no doubt would have gone to teach him a lesson. Jaune on the other hand was whispered at, and he hated it. It reminded him way too much of his days back at his old village academy; granted, it was more teasing and vicious rather than curiosity back then, but still, he felt It was cowardly. He squeezed his eyes shut as the unwanted memories rushed though his head like a river

* * *

"Oi! Arc, your not gonna do anything worthwhile anyway, but you seem to be able to understand this stuff, so we'll make a trade. You do it for us, and we won't beat you up for not doing it."

Jaune hated those kids, "Do it yourself, stupids!" He yelled angrily.

He never allowed himself to be pressured into anything. His mom told him the first time you do it you've lost because then it will be easy to do it again and again. He had nodded and steeled himself, he began to say "I won't." in front of a mirror. Everyday he would practice saying it, he would do this so he wouldn't be weak.

That day he had beaten up all seven ways to Sunday and back. When the teachers finally hauled all the other boy's off of him, they found Jaune curled up bleeding and whispering, "I won't. I won't. I won't."

* * *

The teachers and parents were mortified, and that day his father had personally asked the principal to do something about it or he would file a complaint against the principal for neglecting child abuse in his school, followed by some very scary threats with big words like evisyrate or dis-em-bowl.

"He may not be the strongest, but he is by far the godamned smartest! He will not be treated like this while I am around! He is my son! I will fight to protect my own!" His father yelled angrily at the trembling Principal, "You better keep him safe, you hear me?"

Jaune had been waiting outside the office when he heard that. And ever since then he had a warm feeling that blossomed in his chest when he heard it.

* * *

But now Jaune had mixed feelings about that day. He loved his dad, even after all the pain and distancing, he loved his dad. As much of a hard-ass and unsupportive as he was, Jaune always figured his father acted like that for a reason. And that day proved his father loved him, just... He wished his dad had supported him more, but that was he past. Jaune sighed bringing himself out of the past. He found tears had made their way down his face, and he chuckled sadly. As he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve.

Still he was glad he was alone right now.

Then he heard some footsteps and a quiet, "Wow."

He groaned and laid on he field floor, "I had to think that," he muttered, "it had to happen."

A guy with long black hair kneeled next to him, offering a hand, "You alright? That was pretty badass but you've been at it for a while."

Jaune accepted and pulled himself up with some help, "Yeah, could use a nap though, but how long was I here? Please tell me you were the only one to see me lose it, I don't want to make it seem like I beat on things to vent, that isn't who I am."

"About an hour, I kept people away from here, saw you needed some time." He chuckled, smiling, "My name is Sky."

"You're a member of Team Cardinal, right? Cardin seems to think you are better member than either Russell or Dove." Jaune said, stretching.

Sky ran a hand through his hair in middle exasperation and shame, "I wish they were nicer, they don't like the idea of being second best at anything. I heard they were responsible in a way for the rumors, so I actually wanted to apologize on Cardin's behalf."

Jaune smiled, "Don't sweat it, I feel great now that I beat up a few drones. Besides Cardin already sai-"

Sky interrupted, snorting, "A few? You took out a small battalion's worth it seemed like."

"Really?" Jaune asked looking at the multiple smoking and sparking piles of scrap with a thoughtful expression, "Huh, I guess I have more problems than I thought."

"Problems?" Echoed Sky, confused.

"Oh, yeah. I imagined each of those robots as one of my problems and strikes them down accordingly. It helps me feel like it is a physical thing, which is much easier to deal with than an emotional problem." Jaune replied, shrugging, "Anyway Sky, thanks, I need to get ready for the last class."

Sky nodded as Jaune ran into the locker room and started to change back into his school uniform when he looked at the time and gasped, he was going to be late! He left his blazer unbuttoned and didn't even tuck in his shirt. He quickly tied his tie around his neck, reminding himself to profusely thank Pyrrha later. He grabbed his bag and made sure he had everything before slamming his locker shut and breaking out in a dead sprinted through the hallways. People jumped out of his way as he made his way to tactics and lead class.

He skidded in just as the door was about to close with a quick, "I'm here!"

The teacher, a middle-aged dark-haired man with rimless glasses, blinked in shock at Jaune, who was usually much more organized than that when he arrived. But right now Jaune looked as though he had almost been mugged, or attacked (in the fangirl fun way). His clothes were disheveled, hair wild, tie loose. His shirt was even buttoned incorrectly, not to mention his collar was not even buttoned. His bag was swinging and he looked particularly flushed for what the teacher assumed was a small jog from the cafeteria. His blazer was slipping down shoulder tugging his shirt sleeve along for the ride.

Jaune looked at everyone else, all of whom were staring at him, "What?" He panted looking downright clueless as to why there was silence.

Everybody began to laugh. Jaune looked confused but shook it off and chose a seat next to Yang, the groups had been split up in order to make it feel like you weren't forming TOO much of a group. Not that it was supposed to HAVE group of four people already or that you WERE supposed to feel like they were your family. Pyrrha glance at him before her hand covered her mouth, Ruby was looking at him and looked confused, before shock wiped everything off her face.

"Mr. Arc, please try not to cut it so close next time, especially if you are going to appear looking like that." The teacher sniffed disapprovingly.

"Sorry sir, I'll button up my blazer next time." He said sincerely, which caused the class to burst out laughing again, someone even fell out of their seat.

"What is everyone laughing at?" He asked Yang in an undertone.

"You." She giggled.

"I know THAT." He sighed tiredly, "I mean what is so funny aside from my amazing wisecracks." A hint of a smile ghosted over his face.

"Your clothes like you just got attacked or you were in a make-out session that almost went too far." She laughed trying to stifle it with her hand.

"WHAT?!" He squeaked, his face turning a deep shade of red, some people looked at him as if he were an idiot, he looked at Ruby and Pyrrha but they both had turned away, probably angry.

Great, FAN-TAS-TIC.

He checked his buttons and began to redo them. He sighed when he had made sure they were all correct and flipped his collar so it looked normal. He hurriedly tightened his tie and ran his hands through his hair. By the tie the teacher looked at him, Jaune only looked a bit flushed and flustered rather than a complete delinquent. He dug out his notebook for class out of his bag and took out his pen, planning to lose himself in the lecture. Which went well for all of about five seconds.

"Sooooo..." Yang asked, "Did you have a passionate make-out session with anyone? Maybe you got a hickey or two?" She teased lightly.

"Wha- god- NO! NO, I DID NOT, YANG!" He hissed, his face scarlet, "I was training in the fields with some drones and lost track of time. Now I am ignoring you and working on the lesson!"

"Oh that's a convincing cover story! I can't wait to tell everyone how you had a few bruises from all that 'training' on your neck..." She finished snickering at his 'what training on my neck?' expression, but she wasn't done as she flicked his neck a few times, making small bruises here and there, "There!"

"Goddammit, Yang! Why the hell did you do that?" He growled, and pulled up his collar to hide the marks.

She shrugged, "It's gonna be funny."

Jaune scowled with embarrassment and went back to scratching his pen over the paper, but he was still blushing furiously, why did this always happen to him? He needed a watch badly, he did not want to make a bad impression. He sighed and focused more on the lecture, unfortunately, he had already studied up on it. Since he was the leader of Team JNPR, he had practically devoured the strategy book, he had learned everything down to a T, and read all the great advice. He sighed and scratched more notes down, the teacher here was always requiring you to give your notes to make sure you were paying attention. And only 65 minutes later, his notes done for a good 30 minutes or so while he began to play a few games of tic-tac-toe with Yang on a sheet of loose leaf paper, the teacher asked to see his notes.

Jaune handed in his notes and had his checked over, "Very good Jaune." The teacher said and handed him back the notes.

Jaune sighed, "Thank you sir..." He mumbled, trying to stifle the growing urge to yawn, the punishment wasn't too serious, just a lecture that you need the material or you would fail.

Yang read over his notes and looked at her own, "Gah! how do you write it so fast and neat?" She grumbled.

"Years of practice and knowing the lesson beforehand, Yang." He replied leaning back in his chair and setting the pen down.

She frowned and set her elbow in the table and propped her arm up against her chin. Jaune yawned and buried his face in his arms, keeping his eyes on the board. He needed a nap, killing all those drones had tired him out and his chair was nice and comfortable. He tried to fight the numbing wave of sleep as he sat. His eyes were drooping when a sharp poke to his ribs, knocked him out of his stupor.

"Gah! What?" He hissed.

"We are about to go, and your eyes have been swimming for the last twenty minutes." Yang chided.

"Ironic, to hear that from you." He chuckled lowly.

"It's the last class, tough it out." She murmured.

He saw a small red spot on her forehead and struggled to keep from laughing, "Says the girl with a red spot on her forehead?" Jaune said laughing lightly.

She growled and put her hand to her forehead. Jaune sighed and straightened out as the class finally came to a close. He slumped in relief as teacher said there was no homework and Jaune packed up. He was about to go to the cafeteria when several hands caught him and yanked him off to the side. Yang sighed and shrugged and followed him as he was dragged away. Jaune shouts muffled by one of his captor's hands.

* * *

He was thrown onto a table in what was the cafeteria. A plate of salad was thrown down in front of him, as well as soda and dressing. He blinked a bit bemusedly at the entire thing before looking up. Pyrrha, Ruby, and Nora were sitting in front of him, while Yang and Ren sat at his sides; Weiss and Blake off to Ruby's side eating while watching amusedly. Jaune began to worry slightly.

"Um...hi?" He said confused, he was starting to feel that was going to become his general state of mind at this rate.

"In my defense, I tried to stop them before you get mad at them." Ren said calmly while eating some noodles.

"So what the hell happened as to why you were disheveled when you entered class?" Pyrrha asked, her voice deadly calm.

"Yeah...could you tell us?" Asked Ruby, leaning forward expressionlessly.

He blinked and leaned back, "Nothing! Geez! I left to blow off steam, as I said to you Pyrrha, and went to the field to beat up some droids, I was there for an hour just venting, then Sky from CRDL told me I had been there an hour and I had to run back after changing so that I would make it." He grumbled, "Yang already asked me and I said no."

"Guilty." Yang piped up a breadstick halfway to her mouth, "but..."

"Aw, that's no fun to talk about..." Pouted Nora, cutting Yang off.

"Why the hell does it seem like everybody want me to have some secret girlfriend?" He pouted, to tired to be angry.

"I don't!" Both Pyrrha and Ruby retorted at the same time before glaring at each other.

"Ren... I don't understand!" Jaune whined, still confused.

Everybody began to laugh, except for Ruby and Pyrrha, who were still glaring at each other.

"Even after being friends with Nora for most of my life, Jaune, not even I fully understand women, normal or otherwise. Just leave it alone." Ren said as Jaune bit into his salad.

"Hey, Jaune, what's that on your neck?" Giggled Yang.

Everyone went silent and looked at his neck, even Ruby and Pyrrha turned and gasped before glaring at him with enough force to scare a group of full-grown Ursa away.

"Yang, I swear to god, I might just kill you." He snarled at her.


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: MONTY OWNS THIS ALL, CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING. THE ONLY THING I TAKE ANY CREDIT FOR IS THE STORY IDEA!**

**Thank you.**

* * *

**POLL UPDATE:**

**The results are in and...well god f***ing dammit! It tied! Again! What The French Toast, people? I swear the PM's I get always tie this poll.**

***sigh***

**"Fine you passive aggressive future casseroles!" (Zero Punctuation Review of Shadow of The Colossus)**

**I flipped a coin and it lands on... a grate and promptly slips into ventilation system...oh screw this, that was 25¢!**

**It's gonna be triangle. Yes you can hate me send all cusses & hatred for this story on PM's, I don't mind if you drop the story, If you want a better one, go and read Of Another D'Arc.**

**Truly it's a masterpiece that far surpasses this cra-*ahem* I mean story.**

**Also, would anyone be interested in beta'ing my stories, I have a lot of work and often don't ave the time to check for small errors, plus my typing on the iPad skills are lacking. BTW thank you, Duskeh, and your are right(see what I did there?), screw dictionaries!**

***laughs* all right enough of my drivel here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Jaune woke up at 6:30 to see the windows being splattered constantly with water. He grumbled and got out of the bed sitting there for a moment, contemplating the rain. He both loved it and hated it. Whenever he hung out at his tree back home and it rained, he stubbornly refused to leave, and more often than naught, he got sick. On the other hand, it was sometimes the most cleansing thing he had seen next to snow. And after the fiasco yesterday...

He would really appreciate some help from the omnipotent guy in the sky in wiping that particular event away.

* * *

After seeing the "hickies" on his neck, Ruby and Pyrrha began to shake him, demanding to know who his girlfriend was. He tried to say he didn't and that it was Yang's fault, but the shaking was making forming a sound resembling a word a bit difficult. Weiss was chuckling and Blake was trying to read a book, although a smile evident on her face.

He managed to get out, "Y-y-a-n-n-g-g w-w-a-a-s-" but got shoved backwards off his seat at the table,and into the back of his head.

"Sis? How could you corrupt him like that?" Growled Ruby.

"It wasn't like that! I flicked his neck and -" Yang said hurriedly, blushing red.

"What was it like then Yang?" Pyrrha inquired angrily, completely ignoring the second half of the sentence.

"It was a joke! She flicked my neck with her-" Jaune said getting up, not too surprisingly a spoon(thrown by Ruby) nailed him in the forehead and he went down grasping his forehead in pain.

"Um maybe we should give Yang or Jaune a chance to-" Ren tired to interrupt.

"SHUT UP!" Both red-haired girls yelled.

"Okay..." He said and began to help Jaune to his feet.

Nora was eating chips and giggling, "I wish I had a recording device or a camera..."

After a whole lot of yelling, accusations, explanations, and general Pandemonium (with a capital P), everything got sorted out and explained. So the end result of the entire play was Jaune needing an ice-pack or two, Nora laughing into near hysterics, Yang irritated by all the accusations, both Ruby and Pyrrha blushing and grudgingly apologizing, Weiss gripping her sides and pounding her fist on the table trying not to laugh, Blake leaving to find a more peaceful area, and Ren quietly eating his dinner.

* * *

He groaned and put on his workout clothes, Jaune was not in the mood to deal with his headache from simply remembering the event. He made it five steps out his door before a clam voice said, "Going somewhere, Jaune?"

Professor Ozpin was leaning against the wall, stirring his steaming coffee with a spoon and sipping at it; he gave Jaune a small smile, "It seems you are heading out to do your morning workout."

"Uh, yeah I was, can't let a little drizzle stop me, or I will get out of shape." Jaune said.

"Why not use the indoor arenas? Wouldn't they be drier there?" Ozpin asked.

"Eh, I prefer going outside, all the nature and stuff, it's what I am used to. I was thinking on trying to push the limits of my aura for the last ten minutes of my exercise." Jaune said, clenching his fist and letting it glow with just a spark of aura.

"Are you sure Jaune? You know the consequences..." Ozpin.

"Don't worry, about it, I will be fine, I won't die just yet." Jaune replied, chuckling as he strolled down the hall.

Ozpin walked next to him and led him to the Gym, "Stay dry, otherwise I will have you stay in the medical wing when you get sick. I know you would hate to miss classes."

The outside was wet, and the rain was way more than a drizzle. Jaune put his towel on a his shoulder and stepped out of his shoes. He paused before the rain and stepped straight into it, letting cold prick at him like needles. He ducked his head and ran over to the Gym and began going through his exercises after putting back on his shoes. After thirty minutes of jogging, push-ups, sit-ups and various other physical exercises he stretched himself like a cat before walking to the middle of the Gym and beginning to focus. He put his hands together and lifted them in fronts of him like he was making an offering. He felt the power of his aura coalesce into his hands and his hands began to warm. He held the pressure there and slowly let the aura spread from his arms and run down his arms and spread to his chest. He began to frown, he was feeling the pull this action was having on his aura, it wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but it was like power walking, he could feel his aura replenish at the same rate of the pull.

"So this is the most I can do?" Jaune mused.

He tried pushing away the aura, thinning as he moved it to the extremities of his body like a second skin. He managed to push it out, and looked at himself. His body glowed white as his aura licked at his skin like fire. He allowed his control to loosen and his aura to dissipate and disappear. He opened his eyes and let out a small breath before leaning back on his hands and closed his eyes, letting the sweat run down his face. He began to shiver and got up.

"I better get back to my dorm and shower before I catch a cold..." Jaune murmured.

He jogged through the rain and twisted out his towel from the rain before running it through his hair and squeezing the water out of his wifebeater. He put it back on and shivered from the lingering chill before he walked towards the kitchen, he poured some milk and warmed it before chugging stretched and gave a contented sigh.

He wrapped the towel around his shoulder, heading for his room. "Okay a warm shower and I'll be golden."

* * *

He fiddled with his belt straps for a moment and picked at his pouches, most of them carried various salves and gauges for injuries and a flint and fire set. Today was combat classes, so Jaune didn't bother with his suit. He sat down and opened on of the sword fighting books, trying to see if he could pick up some more moves. He sighed after a minute or two, he didn't want to read, he couldn't focus on it. He had a sudden idea, though it was a bit personal, it had been a while but, he still could. He moved his armor and set it away to the side of his bed.

Making sure everyone was asleep, he pulled out his suitcase (which everyone had commented was unusually large). He dug into the bottom and pulled out a much smaller case, secured by a old fashioned key lock. Jaune reached into his shirt and pulled a chain from under it, from which hung small sterling silver key. He took a deep breath and pulled open the case, in which lay a small harmonica. Jaune never usually played. He hadn't since he had graduated from his academy. His mother taught him how to play when he was younger, she used to guide his hands along the cold metal, It actually made him choose archery for his long range weapon, because he loved the way whistling of the arrow reminded him of it.

"I wonder if I can still play..." He mused, running finger across the smooth and cool wood and metal.

He crept out of his room and into the kitchen, which he noticed he had been coming to alot. He shrugged and sat down next to the window where sheets of grey rain were still pelting the glass. He pulled out the small harmonica case and took a deep breath. He took a deep breath and began to play. He smiled as he played the first few notes of the song he played. His mother's lullaby, original composition. He hadn't lost his touch, he closed his eyes and lost himself as he played.

* * *

Ruby hadn't expected to see Jaune up so early. Or playing a harmonica.

She had gotten up to get a glass of water, she figured she could just read or something until time for combat classes. She had been too drowsy to notice the music. But when she entered the kitchen she saw Jaune wrapped up in his song eyes closed and swaying slightly from side to side as he played. The melody was slow and surprisingly smooth for a harmonica; it sounded almost like a lullaby. She quietly drew a chair up and watched as he played,the way his forehead would crease slightly as he remembered what came next, his fingers turning the harmonica with practiced motions, and his head head jerking slightly to reach the right spot. Before she knew it or wanted it to end, his piece was finished.

He grinned slightly as he pulled the harmonica away from his lips, "Hah! Knew I still had it!" He crowed.

"I didn't know you played the Harmonica!" Chimed in Ruby.

He flushed and fumbled the harmonica before catching it and clutching it to his chest. Jaune turned to Ruby with eyes wide and mouth opening and closing, trying to explain he wasn't playing.

"Uh Ruby, I wasn't – I mean that wasn't what it looked like, I, um...yeah, no! I mean..." He paused, looking embarrassed and looking down, "...Hi."

She got up and walked over, "Aw, don't be embarrassed, I think, it's pretty cute."

He turned even redder and mumbled a muted, "Thanks..."

She giggled at the flustered expression on his face, then her smile turned mischievous, "So Jaune, you can play the harmonica?"

He nodded stiffly, red still coloring his cheeks.

"I wonder what would happen if I told everyone..." She trailed off smirking.

Jaune head snapped up, and Ruby lost her train of though as she saw the horrified expression cross his face. His blue eyes held fear, not in danger of death like that time when he faced the Deathstalker, but of embarrassment of being found out.

He grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her, "NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. You can NOT under ANY circumstance tell anyone!" He pleaded.

Ruby was too dizzy to respond, Jaune was a lot stronger then he let on. Every shake made her feel like her brain and skull were getting rattled like a maraca. She tried to nod but her brain was all fuzzy. Jaune looked confused before he realized his shaking made her dizzy. He looked around before steering her to the chair.

"Ah! Sorry Ruby! I um... Don't usually play around other people." He said sheepishly as he guided her to sit down, "I also don't like to advertise that I play an instrument." He continued softly, scratching the back of his head.

"Uuuggghh...it's okay." Was her dizzy response, "Just give me a second to keep the world from spinning..." She shook her head, "Why don't you let people know you play? That song you were just playing was incredible."

He shrugged, blushing, "I just don't like the way people looked at me like I am really special, you know? I am just an average guy."

She whacked him lightly on the head, "Jaune! You are special, you need to understand that it has only been a few days since you were in the emerald forest and you are already miles beyond your old self! You are the leader of Team Juniper. Ozpin wouldn't have made you leader unless he had good reason to! You are special, and important, to everyone, especially your team, your friends...and me." She said the last two words quietly, so not even he heard it.

Jaune sighed, but smiled brightly nonetheless, "Thanks Ruby." He said, "what are you doing up so early anyway? I don't think it is 9:00 already is it?" He asked checking the clock.

She yawned and shook her head, "Nope, I came for a glass of water, but I heard you play and stayed to listen."

Jaune sighed, and walked over to the sink filling a glass with water, "I really need to find a place where I can just hang out alone..."

"Why not use the roof?" Inquired Ruby as Jaune slid the glass of to her over the counter.

He shook his head and pointed at the window still under the drumbeat of the rain, "Unless they invent insta-shacks that I can quickly break down, I doubt I can stay up there." Jaune stretched and began to walk out, "Anyway I think you should wear your hood, I know I will. Besides, you look cool in it." and with that, he stepped out.

* * *

Jaune walked towards the gym where he had been working out earlier, his team trailing behind him.

Everybody was grumbling about the rain, except Nora who was singing the tried and true classics about rain as well as some made up ones.

"It's raining, it's pouring! The old man is snoring! He fell off the bed, hit his head, and couldn't get up in the morning!" She sang happily, "Hey Ren, we should make a play on that! You could be the old man!"

Ren sighed, but gave a small indulgent smile, "Nora, there are no other characters."

"Yet! We could like make him a hero! And then he goes to war and stuff!" She began to say exactly.

As she rattled about a plot off the top of her head, Jaune leaned over, "Your philosophical quotes would make you an excellent old man, Mr. Ren." he chuckled.

Ren gave him a half-amused and half-annoyed glare, "Shut up, Arc."

Pyrrha laughed a bit, "I think it's a great idea, Nora."

"You want to be in it?" Squealed Nora, excitedly, "We could ask Ruby, Yang, and I am sure we might be able to persuade Weiss and Blake!"

"Persuade us of what?" Came Weiss' tired voice.

Team RWBY walked up behind them as they walked down the corridors to the Gym; Jaune pivoted and walked backwards before responding, "Nora wants to make a play to of that song in which that old guy bumps his head when it's raining. You know, he can't get up in the morning."

"No." Came the immediate response.

"Aw come on!" Pleaded Nora, grabbing Weiss' hand, "It's not all about the sleeping part!"

She continued to plead, at least until Jaune whispered to Weiss in an undertone to say maybe. Ruby walked up and poked his side, at which she prodded his side.

"Gah!" He yelped, rubbing his side.

"Cute cry." She laughed, as everybody chuckled.

"Oh, shut up Ruby." He grumbled, flicking her forehead making her let out a small,"Gack!"

* * *

At the gym, all the students were lined up in front of Ozpin and Glynda. They all stood with their hands clasped behind their backs, looking straight ahead. Jaune waited for the speech to begin. Ozpin walked past all of them, his eyes calmly assessing each of them for a moment before he stepped past them. When he finished assessing all of us, he walked a few paces away and turned to face us.

"As hunters, you are all sooner or later, regardless of whether or not you want to or whether you are ready, you will fight." He said sipping his coffee, "It could be a monster, it could be a rouge hunter; if you are not able to defend yourself, even when fighting a human, you will die. That is why you are here, to learn how to defend yourself, from everything, not just the monsters of Grimm. Divide into pairs and find an instructor to observe your battle you can choose whichever opponent you wish. Use all your power unless you feel that would severely injure your partner." He said loudly.

Every scrambled to find someone to fight, Dove and Russell both walked towards Jaune a glint in their eyes before being intercepted by Ren and Sky. Blake was talking to Cardin, who was nodding. Ruby and Pyrrha were looking almost predatorily at each other. Yang and Nora were already talking to the tactics teacher, and everyone else avoided Jaune like the plague. When he heard a disgruntled grunt, Jaune turned to find Weiss looking at him with her hands on her hips.

"Oh great, this won't even be a warm up..." She muttered.

He sighed, "Look on the bright side, you get an excuse to beat me up."

She considerably brightened, and Jaune face-palmed, " No need to look so sad!" he growled sarcastically.


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: MONTY OWNS THIS ALL, CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING. THE ONLY THING I TAKE ANY CREDIT FOR IS THE STORY IDEA!**

**Thank you.**

* * *

Jaune wasn't particularly happy with his match up, but he wasn't really unhappy with either. Aside from the fact that Weiss was insanely fast, she had a thorough knowledge and usage of dust, all of which (Jaune was sure) were about it be implemented in maiming him. Of course, that didn't mean he was backing down. He had to try, even if he lost the battle, it probably wouldn't get out of hand. He took solace in the fact he wasn't fighting Yang, the stories Ruby told about her sister's rage when it came to her hair ... Jaune shivered, she was scary enough when fighting normally, but provoking her sounded like suicide.

Jaune rechecked his quivers and collapsible bow as Weiss talked with Glynda Goodwitch who was the only instructor left, "Dust arrows...quiver set...knives check..." He mumbled softly before he got up and limbered up a bit, "Alright, it looks like I am ready..."

Weiss looked at him before motioning to a circle drawn in the ground with dust. Glynda waved her whip/wand thing over it and the circle, which began to glow before becoming a large glyph on the floor and fading. The rain had let up so they decided to move the class outside for extra space.

"Okay Weiss, Jaune, go in and fight on my mark." She said calmly, "Your strikes shouldn't be fatal, as the dust spell we have activated will dull the strikes, you may fight at your full potential."

Jaune pulled his sword out of his shielth, before sticking his hand through it and making it change into a shield. Jaune charged his legs with aura while Wiess put her hand up to the rotating dust containers on her rapier. Jaune took a deep breath, and got in his stance.

"Ready..."

Jaune eyes narrowed and he bent his knees and leaned in slightly.

"Go!"

Jaune's legs erupted with white fire and an air step spell appeared beneath Weiss' feet as she swiped her hand down.

They charged.

* * *

Ruby and Pyrrha were slashing at each other with the savagery of lions, ignoring the tactics teacher's protests. Ruby slammed her scythe down as Pyrrha jumped sideways and swung her spear. Their weapons clanged and sparked as they attacked each other, tying to prove they were better. Yang and Nora were throwing splashes of yellow, red, and pink plasma into the air as they battled across their ring. Both of them seemed to be enjoying themselves as they pushed each other's strength in an attempt to overpower the other. Dove was already frustrated as he swung a lance at Ren who was ducking and back-pedaling away pulling out his knife guns (as Jaune had called them) only to humor Dove. Blake was swinging her blade at Cardin, who was relying heavily on his armor and broadsword to deflect or block the attacks, unable to keep up with her speed. Sky and Russell were doing rather evenly, neither getting their hits really in. Russell was wielding a collapsible halberd, while Sky was countering with what looked to be two twin tonfas.

* * *

Jaune was ducking back and forth trying to keep from being turned into a human pincushion, a jaunesicle, charred crisp, or all three at once. Weiss was scarily fast, she also didn't waste her movements, practically gliding across the field with air steps and rapid-fire dust spells. Jaune eyes were focused and analyzing every single shot, and move trying to find the biggest openings. Weiss was fighting smart, her moves were made to keep him off balance and disoriented while never straying in range of his sword. He already had countered her style of attack in their first exchange as they had rushed each other. When she jabbed or slashed he would smack the point away with his shield or sword and riposte instantly. Weiss had already gotten her fair share of bruises from his shield and hilt. His aura charged legs had been able to keep him just above the speed necessary to keep out of her ability to hit him.

He grunted as he had to roll out of the way of a strong blast of fire, he used his momentum to get to his feet and sheathed his sword inside his drawn shield.

" I need to get my bow out, I can't let her keep this up." Jaune growled, drawing his bow and notching an arrow as he ducked under a wave of icicles.

He jumped past another spell, and for him time slowed down. With a grace born of his years of archery practice, he shot an arrow that was infused with his aura. The shafts he used were hollowed out and filled with varieties of dust. Most of them were made for incapacitation or shock, to throw off the senses for either an opening or a getaway. The particular he was using was the equivalent of a fiery concussion grenade.

As Weiss moved to dodge it, his aura made it detonate in mid-air, spewing fire and knocking Weiss off balance. Seizing the small opening, Jaune flooded more aura to his legs and shot forward with inhuman speed. He slammed into Weiss, literally, and bashed her with his shield, sending her tumbling down. If that was anyone less skilled, they would have lost their control and the match then and there, but she stabbed her sword into the ground to slow the tumble, and pointed the rapier at him, dust spell fireballs shooting off the tip at him. Jaune put his shield up and jumped back, redirecting the aura into his shield along with his unarmored stomach and legs, trying to curl up behind the shield as much as he could. The blasts sent him tumbling back and he back-rolled into a crouch, ears ringing.

He licked his dry lips as the white glow faded from his torso and condensed into his shield and legs, "Heh, you are really making this hard Weiss, that hurt..." He grinned despite the pain and stood up.

Weiss groaned in pain, "You got way better in too short a time. What is your secret?"

"My awesome teachers." Jaune said leaning forward and subtly slipping three throwing knives in his shield hand.

"Who are they?" Inquired Weiss getting back in her stance.

"My team." Jaune said proudly, "They are all my teachers, and they do a damn good job, if I may say so myself."

He threw the knives and shot forward like a bullet out of a gun. Weiss blocked two of them and ducked under the last one. Seeing him bearing down on her, she held up her blade to block the force of Jaune's blow which felt trike a meteor strike. Her eyes widened, Jaune's ocean-colored eyes were almost neon now, like electricity. The simple force he was putting behind the strike was making her knees almost buckle.

"Now." He growled lowly, "Lets end this fight!"

* * *

Ruby and Pyrrha were not idiots or naive, at least not as naive as the one blond, insanely blind person they had fallen for. They chose each other for that express reason, because if it came down to it, they were more than willing to fight for him.

Ruby blocked another slash and jumped back from Pyrrha's shield bunt. She twirled her scythe and brought it down on Pyrrha's head. Pyrrha's shield caught the strike and she used her sword to hold the strike there. After a brief moment of struggling, Ruby fired a shot off from her gun to break the lock and landed on her feet. Pyrrha tried to dash inside her guard but Ruby had always been quick, she blocked all the rushes and swung her scythe in a wide arc, forcing Pyrrha to retreat. Pyrrha switched her sword into a rifle and fired potshots at Ruby, forcing her to jump around almost like dancing.

"Grr...stop shooting, damn it!" Ruby grumbled under her breath as she jumped over another shot and dashed forward.

* * *

Yang and Nora were actually enjoying the fight, you could tell that much by the wide grins on their faces. Nora was surprisingly agile even though she carried a much heavier weapon. Every swing of Nora's hammer was either sidestepped or directed away by a blow to the side. Yang flipped back as Nora swung a particularly powerful blow downwards.

"Hah! That was too close Nora!" Yang yelled, skidding back.

"The next one will definitely get you!" Nora yelled exuberantly, readying for another swing.

Another burst of fire and plasma roared over their field, much to the instructor's worry.

* * *

Cardin shifted his sword in front of him as Blake's sword almost raked across his chest plate which already cut up by multiple strokes of Blake's ribbon-blade. He tried to bat it away with his sword but by that time Blake had already pulled it back. He blew out a deep breath and let his grayish aura flow across his legs. He ran forward with much more speed, but he was still too slow to stop Blake. She darted forward and drop-kicked his chest plate, making him stumble.

"Gah!" He yelled, "You're too fast!"

"Maybe you're too slow." She counter quietly.

Cardin grumbled and began attacking again.

* * *

Ren ducked under a lance strike before kicking Dove into the side of the ring. Dove grumbled audibly as he tried to spear Ren through the chest head or legs. Ren was simply too quick and acrobatic for Dove to get a hit on him. The only thing Dove could defend against was the hail of bullets that would occasionally be sent at him. He would spin his lance fast enough to block the bullets, but right afterwords would usually receive another blow, proving Ren was toying with him. Dove temper and pride got the better of him in that moment and he rushed right at him, just as Ren wanted. Ren dashed forward, twisting around the lance's point and trapping the hilt in the crook of his knife-guns. He twisted his weapons and Dove's lance flew out of his hands, leaning him unarmed and defenseless.

"Okay, okay!" Called the instructor, "Ren you win. I will give you both your assessments when the matches are finished. Good work the both of you."

Dove punched the floor once and left to get his lance. Ren nodded and let out a deep breath before walking out of the arena and opting to go watch Nora's match.

* * *

Russell and Sky were on equal footing but that was simply because if the length advantage. Russell used his halberd's extreme length to his advantage, able to swipe and jab at Sky while remaining at a safe distance. Sky was grinning, his teammates defense was well suited for fighting him, and that is exactly why Sky was happy. He knew that being able to keep his team member on the defensive for so long was a sign that he was skilled in dealing with weapons he would normally be bad for him to face. When Russell had realized using a short handled weapon left him open to strikes from the tonfa, he quickly switched, but not before sporting a few bruises here and there. Sky hadn't been given anymore opportunities as the fight dragged on. Finally, Russell had over-swung one attack and Sky roared forward with a sudden burst of aura. He disarmed Russell with his left tonfa and slammed the other into Russell's stomach. He switched his tonfas into pistols as he pointed them at his teammate.

"I win." Sky sighed tiredly, but grinning nonetheless.

The instructor agreed.

* * *

Jaune gasped in mild pain as his back hit the extreme edge of the field's barrier; his blade still spewing sparks from clashing with Weiss' rapier, which was glowing with white inscriptions. He knew that that Weiss preferred to use dust more that aura, but when she used both of those in conjunction, she was an incredible adversary. He had finally gained the upper hand when she grinned menacingly and began to slice at him with inhuman speeds and a glowing rapier. He was now sporting several shallow gashes on his body (and even a large cut on his cheek oozing blood), and his armor was chipped in areas he hadn't been able to defend. Damage wasn't a problem as his aura had already begun to heal the cuts except for the one on his face, but his pride as a fighter was wounded, and that made him angry. He gritted his teeth and began to force more aura out into his body, forcing it to absolute limits of his control as he densely packed it into every fiber of his body. White fire swirled around him as he finally shoved Weiss off balance and bunted her with his shield as hard as he could.

He rushed forward, chaining together strikes with his weapons and limbs, keeping her off balance; he knew that if she recovered her stance, he would lose. He kicked the pommel of her blade out of her crumbling defensive stance, leaving her open, and using the momentum of the kick, he slammed his shield across her torso, sending her down. As she struggled to regain her bearings she felt a cold edge press against her throat and something smack against her wrist, forcing Myrtenaster out of her suddenly numb hand. She looked up to see Jaune, panting and eyes gleaming with triumph as his blade pressed against her neck and shield keeping her hand from reaching her rapier, even though it was far out of her reach.

Through her utter shock, the reason for his power hit her in a spiraling instant.

She knew exactly why Jaune became so strong. Though much better, his power wasn't present or rooted in skill or stance, not in intellect or even strength. Even his massive depth of aura and high mobility was only part of it. It was his instincts. He had used instincts to control his aura with such precision, instincts to counter her dust-aided attacks with aura-aided physicality, and instincts to know that if he held back any longer he would lose. She found herself utterly scared at the young man holding his blade to her neck, though she knew he would never voluntarily harm her. If his instincts already had strengthened him so far in the short time since the battle in the emerald forest, what was he capable of becoming in four years studying at the most advanced school for hunters?

"Give up." Was all he needed to say.

* * *

Jaune walked away from the ring wincing at the wounds his aura hadn't full been able to heal. Now that the adrenaline and rush of battle were winding down, he was aware of how his shirt and hoodie were rubbing painfully and uncomfortably against his unhealed burns and cuts. He began to unclip his armor and pull off his shirt and hoodie, hissing at the friction of the fabric against his skin. He had just taken them off and sighed in relief when Glynda Goodwitch stood in front of him with her arms crossed and a reproving expression.

"What?" He asked.

"Put your clothes back on! You're distracting the students!" She commanded.

"But they rub against my burns! Sorry if I don't like the feeling!" He retorted, "And how am I distracting anyone?" He asked.

He looked around to see several fights (mostly the female fights) stop mid-swing, to ogle or stare at him.

He frowned, "Why are they staring at me? And what's with that look?" He asked confused.

Glynda sighed and motioned to a tent, "If that's the case then go to the medical tent!"

He shook his head and picked up his belongings as he headed for the tent.

Glynda turned to see people still staring at him, "Well? What are you waiting for? A actual monster? Get back to your matches!" She barked.

* * *

Jaune was rubbing ointment around the burns that had been tended to by the medical teams. He felt alot better and lay on the cot they had set for him. He breathed a small sigh of this faction at his match.

He did it.

He beat his opponent, and she was Weiss Schnee, to boot!

He laughed out loud at the thought, before a nurse came in and shushed him.

"Sorry, I am just so happy right now! I can't help it!" He said.

She shook her head and chuckled, "If your laughing your better, go on out."

"But he bed just got warm!" He whined childishly as he got up.

He walked outside after the cleaning paste they had put on had finally dissolved into his skin. He had put back on all his clothing, but he would have to buy some more, seeing as his was all cut up and scorched. He sighed before sitting next to Ren and watching as Yang and Nora's fight was finally winding down, Yang clearly gaining the advantage as she flitted around Nora.

"Yo, Ren." He said calmly.

Ren jumped and turned to look at him, "Hey." He responded shortly before turning back to the ring.

"You worried aren't you?" Jaune asked as Ren bit his lip.

As he said that, Yang hit Nora in the stomach and she fell back groaning.

"Enough!" The instructor called.

"Oh god..." Ren breathed out silently in relief.

Jaune patted him on the back, "Don't worry, Ren you know better than anyone how tough Nora is, she'll probably bounce back from this in no time!"

Ren smiled, "I know, but she hates losing and then I have to assure her she'll win."

This was proven true as Nora came to sit next to them, grumbling about almost having Yang a few times.

Jaune sighed, "It's okay Nora, you will totally win the next time, alright?"

She immediately brightened, "Okay!"

Ren raised an eyebrow and Jane shrugged, "I picked up a few things from a certain person who deals with her 99.9999% of the time." he teased.

Ren punched Jaune lightly in the arm, straight over a healing cut; Jaune jerked and hissed in pain.

Ren immediately looked apologetic, "Sorry, Jaune."

He rubbed his shoulder, eyes closed as he began to slowly trickle aura into his arm "It's okay. I am still a little tender from my fight with Weiss."

"Ohhhh...who won? Who won?" Nora asked excitedly, jerking Jaune's arm up and down.

Ren noticed the look of extreme pain that was etched in his face, "Uh Nora! Stop shaking him! He is trying to think!"

She let go of his arm and he twitched a few times, "I won..." He huffed as he backed away from Nora.

"Really?" She asked.

"It was really just time hand luck more than anything, my style was a good match against hers. I made good decisions at critical moments, otherwise she would have slaughtered me. I am actually surprised I won at all." Jaune shrugged.

We all decided to watch Pyrrha's match finish up, since she was the only one who hadn't arrived yet.


	14. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: MONTY OWNS THIS ALL, CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING. THE ONLY THING I TAKE ANY CREDIT FOR IS THE STORY IDEA!**

**Thank you.**

**ALSO**

**Apologies for not fleshing out the fight between Ruby and Pyrrha, I hope the ending to this chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

Jaune had always been good with his instincts, running here and there, not going somewhere when he should, pretty much everything. Seeing as his instincts were almost always right, he had a pretty good idea that the battle between Ruby and Pyrrha would be a little wild if nothing else, since they were both girls, they wouldn't have qualms about fighting to the fullest. Hell, he knew women were more often than naught infinitely more terrifying than men. His mom had drilled that into him at a very young age that, never, EVER, underestimate a women.

'She was so right.' Was his only thought

The area that ruby and Pyrrha had been fighting looked as if a giant monster with claws went to town and had used guns on the field. Potholes smoked and peppered the land like Swiss cheese. Trenches were carved out of the ground like a massive knife had been scraping at it. Jaune paled as he noticed both Ruby and Pyrrha were still going at it though they were much more exhausted. Ruby jumped in the air bringing Crescent Rose down in a whirling arc of red. Pyrrha rolled to the side before flipping back and dashing forward.

Jaune made mental note to never piss either of them off, although he seemed to be doing a bad job of keeping them happy.

The instructor had given up on trying to stop them, and was waiting for them to realize the match was over or collapse.

Jaune, Yang, Weiss, and Nora were all cheering wildly, though Ren and Blake weren't doing so they were observing with considerably less volume. Ruby used her smaller frame and greater agility to try slash at Pyrrha from every considerable direction, but Pyrrha's skill with her shield made that useless. Pyrrha herself wasn't having the opportunity to counter-attack, while her spear did help with having an extended reach, she just wasn't able to match Ruby's reach with her scythe, not to mention the way Ruby twisted around on her scythe was jaw-dropping. Both sides had clearly used up whatever ammo they may have had, judging by the empty shells and castings that littered the field. Jaune was constantly cheering encouragement to both sides, Yang was yelling at Ruby that she could do it, Weiss was telling Ruby she still had a chance while telling Pyrrha that she was still able to finish this ,and Nora was yelling at Pyrrha that she could keep going. Ren and Blake both looked at each other and sighed, rolling their eyes.

Ruby jumped sideways as she avoided a slash and responded in kind with a reverse swing of her Crescent Rose. Pyrrha ducked under the swing and threw her shield which Ruby knocked away. Pyrrha closed in and slashed at Ruby with Miló, before kicking off the shaft of Ruby's Crescent Rose and landing beside Akoúo and picking it up. They clashed multiple times, sparks flying. It had taken several more minutes of intense fighting before both Pyrrha and Ruby had almost collapsed in exhaustion, called it a tie, and get carried to the medical tent. Both teams watched the carry them off with mild worry and slight exasperation.

"You know," Jaune said anxiously, "it was like watching them fight over something, it was kinda scary to watch."

Yang resisted the urge to face-palm and said, "Lets just go get evaluation papers, Jaune."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Jaune was looking through the papers that were written an evaluation. He looked at the comments written by none other than Glynda Goodwitch:

_"Good fight overall, focus more on fine tuning your aura control. You were leaking amounts of aura that could have been used much more effectively if kept within your body or focused in your attack and counters. Your sword skills need to be improved if you are to counter attacks more efficiently, but are more than adequate for now. Innovative use of dust filled arrows, impressive. Your aim is already good, so it won't need much improvement, but do continue practicing. I would recommend you go for less combat classes and more aura control classes, as your excessive amount of aura seems to be slightly erratic in nature. You also lack a definite style of attack, while in some cases this is a versatile and innovative way to keep a foe off balance it, would be good for you to at least be proficient in multiple styles that have distinct counters to certain attack patterns. Impressive analyzation of opponent while in combat. Footwork and dodging was very well used, good instincts. Surprising grasp of aura manipulation._

_Overall, a very good job._

_I approve of your team to do D-C class missions."_

Jaune smiled as he read making sure he would take Glynda's words and put them into practice. He folded them carefully and slipped them into his back pocket. He would ask Ms. Goodwitch what classes she would recommend later. He stood up and walked to the judges desk, he needed to get Ruby's and Pyrrha's papers.

"Um, excuse me," he asked one of the instructors, "I am the leader of Team JNPR, may I have the papers for Pyrrha Nikos and Ruby Rose?"

"Why can't they get them?"

"They are both in the medical tent from exhaustion. If you had seen them they kept fighting for several minutes after what was necessary, you wouldn't doubt they need some time for healing." Jaune said rolling his eyes in mild and amused exasperation.

The instructor nodded and handed Jaune both of their assessments. Jaune smiled and began towards the medical tents. He slapped his hand on the tarp, like he was knocking on a door.

"Um, excuse me, I have Ruby Rose's and Pyrrha Nikos' assessments! Can I come in?" He asked.

Right then the flap of the tent opened, and Pyrrha and Ruby walked out, both looking much better, although slightly tired.

"Oh hey guys!" Jaune said cheerfully, "I got your assessments for you, so here." He said holding out the slips of paper.

"Oh thanks." Ruby said quietly taking her paper.

"Thank you, Jaune." Replied Pyrrha briskly, grabbing her paper.

"Maybe next time, you two should consider stopping once the instructor says so, rather than waiting until you collapse." He joked, grinning.

Ruby and Pyrrha both flushed, and Jaune continued, "Soooo, what was with the grudge match anyway? Did one of you two wrong the other or something? That looked almost like the beginning of the next Great War!"

"N-no, nothing like that." Pyrrha said.

"Is it an argument?" Jaune asked.

"Kinda..." Replied Ruby.

"Can I help? My mom always said I was good at that sort of thing...mediating! Yeah, that." He offered.

"No, actually, it's a girl thing."

"Ah." Jaune said, back-pedaling, "You don't need to tell me twice."

Jaune yawned and felt gingerly at some of the areas where he was sure he had been sporting a cut or too. When he felt no pain, he flexed and jumped on the spot, making sure his body wasn't feeling any kinks. He didn't even notice Ruby and Pyrrha staring at him like he was crazy. He hopped in place for a minute or so until he caught them staring and blushed.

"Sorry," he said rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile, "I was just fighting Weiss and I barely won. I was pretty sore, so I had to go the medical tent and get fixed up."

"You won against Weiss?" said Ruby, stunned.

"Nice to know you were sure I would win Ruby!" he grumbled playfully, acting hurt.

"It's not that!" she backpedaled, "I just know that she is really tough! You are getting stronger!" she cheered.

Pyrrha cleared her throat, "You really are amazing, though. From what I saw of the fight with the Nevermore, she was key in beating it, I wasn't sure you could prevail at your current level."

Jaune laughed loudly, "You're right actually, I was surprised she didn't use more of her motion-stopping spells. I guess she thought she wouldn't need the against me. Well whatever, I guess I did alright, I will have to make sure I research if I can break through those. It might become a necessity in the future..." Jaune trailed off, getting lost in thought.

"So...Jaune who do you think was doing better and looked cooler in the fight between Ruby and Pyrrha?" said a spontaneously appearing Nora asked and had brought along with a group of people Jaune considered friends.

"Um...I guess that they were both equal!" Jaune said hurriedly.

Nora was about to speak but Ren butted in, may god bless him.

"Nora, you already put all of us through the crucible, let's give Jaune some privacy." he stated calmly.

Nora pouted but listened.

"Thank you." he whispered fervently.

"Don't mention it." Ren said under his breath.

Yang slung her arms around Pyrrha and Ruby and crowed, "I bet you really wanted to hear him take a side, huh?"

Ruby turned red and lightly smacked Yang upside the head while Pyrrha turned scarlet and extricated herself from Yang's arm, hiding a scowl.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Jaune, "I figured you would all be in the cafeteria or something."

"We usually would be, but we were down three people!" exclaimed Nora, "How can we eat when the entire group isn't there?"

A warmth blossomed in Jaune's chest as he heard Nora's statement, he began to laugh and slapped Nora on the back, "Alright then, now that the group is together lets eat, I am starving!"

* * *

The luchroom was the usual mess of noise and confusion except several people paused and stared for a moment as team JNPR and RWBY arrived chatting as if they hadn't a care in the world. Team CRDL walked up though Russell and Dove hung back, clearly not wanting to be there.

"Hey Jaune." said Cardin.

"Yo, what's up?" Jaune replied, smiling.

Sky sighed, "Jaune a moment please, we need you to step over here away from your friends."

"Sure." Jaune replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Hey! Wait a second, why can't we come?" Ruby asked indignantly.

Sky sighed and whispered something in Ren's ear. After Jaune had left to get Pyrrha's and Ruby's assessments, Sky and Cardin approached the team, Sky wanted to talk to Jaune to see if he was alright but instead found Ren blocking his path, eyes narrowed in suspicion. After a brief exchange they had found they shared many similarities, Ren told Sky that Jaune was fine, but needed to talk to Pyrrha and Ruby.

Ren eyes widened and his lips twitched as he attempted not to smile, "It's fine Ruby, I will tell you all about it, though you may want to be out of Jaune's immediate vicinity. That goes for you to Pyrrha." he said, obviously fighting a grin.

Yang flipped out a camera from gods know where, and hit the record button.

Jaune frowned, "Why did I do something wrong?"

"Yes and No..." replied Cardin carefully, "It has to do with what you did after your fight with Weiss ended."

"What, do you mean when I took my shirt off?" Jaune asked looking confused.

Sky, Ren, and Cardin facepalmed simultaneously, Yang laughed, Weiss sighed in exasperation, and Blake and Nora shook their heads sadly.

"You did what?" screeched Ruby and Pyrrha in unison.

* * *

Jaune was trying to placate two incredibly angry red-headed females, and so far the outlook on accomplishing that was more impossible than getting Glynda Goodwitch to tap-dance and smile at the same time.

Impossible to the infinith power.

Jaune was backing up, hands up in a surrendering gesture, "Wait, wait, I can see that was...indecent, but I had a good reason!" he pleaded, trying not to make Pyrrha and Ruby more angry.

"What would that be?" growled Pyrrha.

"Well, I had a few burns and cuts, and it was painful to leave my shirt on so I took it off. I really don't see why you guys are mad!" he said beginning to sweat a little as he considered running.

Ruby and Pyrrha though, already were already jealous, and now that he said that several other people, who were mainly girls (as he had also unwittingly mentioned), had seen him beat up and shirtless, he expected them to calm themselves. He really wasn't helping his case.

Of course his teammates would help him right.

Except for Ren, Cardin, and Sky, all of who were currently being restrained, no. In fact, Yang who had a camera and was filming the entire thing, was talking about the Internet. It also didn't help that several of the guys were trying their best not to laugh at his predicament and the girls began to loudly mention how ripped he looked. Jaune was backed up against a wall, literally and figuratively, and began to stutter apologies and promises to try not to do something like that again.

"I am sorry! Just don't kill me, take Dove or Russell's life instead! I have so much to live for!" He pleaded, eyes shut, shifting slightly to the side as Pyrrha's hand slammed onto the wall next to his head.

"Jaune, you are not getting off the hook that easily." Pyrrha growled.

He looked around and pointed at a empty space before yelling, "Oh my god, an Ursa!"

Everybody turned, and Jaune sprang into action. He vaulted over Pyrrha and Ruby's head grabbed an apple along with his canteen which he filled with water, grinned slightly and sped off out the door. Pyrrha and Ruby blinked and screamed angrily before chasing him. Ren sighed and finally managed to twist himself out of Nora's restraining grip as she burst out laughing like the rest of the cafeteria. He sprinted after them, grumbling about Jaune being an idiot. After Nora stopped giggling, she and the rest of the team followed them outside. A they caugh tup they heard Ren grumble about wishing he had known exactly what he had signed up with for the next four years.

* * *

Jaune had realized Ruby was one of the quickest people he had ever met. Moments after he tore out if the cafeteria like a bat out of hell, she was right after him. He was glad she was carrying Crescent Rose with her as it weighed her down just enough for him to have a chance. He bolted outside before abruptly stopping and whirling to face Ruby.

"So there is no chance of an apology fixing things right?" Jaune asked hopefully.

Ruby poked his side angrily as she closed in, "No! It won't, you can't just walk around shirtless Jaune!"

"I don't see how it bothers anyone!" He protested, "It was painful to leave it on, so I took it off, I won't let my cuts be anymore irritated than they have to!"

"Ugh, you're impossible to get mad at or argue with, you know that?" Ruby groaned, but she was smiling, "You make it sound logical."

"Pyrrha seems to think so, but judging by how she looks right now, it seems all to easy to get mad at me." He gulped, crouching behind Ruby and her cloak as Pyrrha arrived.

"Jaune stop hiding, I am not too mad, just exasperated." She sighed.

"Somehow I am still not totally reassured..." He murmured.

Ruby flicked forehead and he yelped, "Hey!"

"Payback, for trying to hide behind me." She said smugly.

"When does that require payback?" He asked rubbing his forehead with a mock scowl, and quickly flicking Ruby.

"Hey!" She said as he jogged backwards a few paces.

"Tag you're it!" He laughed before bolting.

"Oh it is on!" She yelled.

Then promptly whirled to tag Pyrrha, "Your it."

By then the rest of the group had come outside to see what had befallen of Jaune, they saw him and Ruby laughing as they ran from Pyrrha.

Nora pranced up to Pyrrha, "What are you doing?"

Pyrrha grinned and tapped Nora on the forehead, "Tag. Your it." with that, Pyrrha dashed off.

Sooner or later everyone got involved in the game and everyone decided to gather at the cliff of the Emerald Forest.

"That was fun." Panted Jaune.

"Worst part, without a doubt, was when Yang was it though." Ren laughed.

"Why is that?" asked Yang, eyebrow raised in amusement.

"You punched the ground to make a shockwave to trip us that nearly made a huge crack in the courtyard!" Weiss said, "That might of cost us alot of money if you let out too much aura!"

"That was so much fun to jump over though! It was like super jump-rope!" Nora squealed.

"At least until you got hit by it..." mumbled Pyrrha, who had been knocked back onto the ground.

"Hey at least we all didn't pull out weapons! Right?" Jaune said feeling the mood lessen slightly.

"True." Blake murmured, "Especially when everybody thought it would be good to try to use weapons to increase speed."

Everybody laughed quietly, just enjoying the moment, and of course that's when things went to hell.

Jaune stretched and fell back, and promptly heard a small 'click' as the ground he was sitting on lowered slightly. He turned and saw everybody staring at where he was sitting, he looked down and paled. He was sitting on one of the plates that launched students into the emerald forest. With the always 20/20 perfect hindsight, he realized it had not been a good idea to sit there. The gears whirred and settled with a small 'clack'.

"You have got to be kidding- GGGGAAAAAHHHHHHHHhhhhhh!" Jaune said shakily before being shot into the forest at hi speeds.

"JAUNE!" His friend screamed.

Everybody ran over to a pad and stomped on it, but, as per Jaune's usual luck, Jaune's plate was the only one that had been unsecured. Jaune flipped in the air and righted himself, and managed to yell one thing as he drew his weapons.

"Get help!" He screamed.

Then he hit the foliage and disappear from sight.


	15. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: MONTY OWNS THIS ALL, CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING. THE ONLY THING I TAKE ANY CREDIT FOR IS THE STORY IDEA!**

**Thank you.**

* * *

All things considered, Jaune's landing was much better than last time. He had a vague idea of what he was supposed to do. He sliced through a tree as he flew towards it and cleaved another one in half vertically as he flipped over it. He switched his grip to icepick and stabbed it into a tree as he was passing it. Adjusting his position, he used his weight and forward momentum to swing around the tree, slowing his momentum and spinning him around the tree. He slammed his feet into the trunk and leapt off the tree flipping as he landed on another. He tree-hopped all the way down before landing in a crouch.

He looked at himself before grinning and yelling, "HA! I DID IT!"

Several growls responded. As Jaune turned he saw several Beowolves staring at him, teeth bared.

"Oh marvelous..." He grumbled.

He ducked under the first one which tried to tackle him, and stabbed his sword through its stomach, cleaving through the Beowulf cleanly from the waist up. He leapt to his feet and dashed toward the others whirling and slamming his shield into one's face and impaling the other through the neck. He whirled and kicked the one he shield bashed into tree. He pulled a throwing knife out of its sheathe and impaled the Beowulf through the skull. Two more jumped at him and dodged and blocked, backing up until his back hit a tree. The beowolves slashed straight through the tree as Jaune vaulted over them. He threw two more knives, hitting them in the back of the skulls.

They slumped to the ground and Jaune landed and slowly rose to his full fight, "Who's next?" he growled looking over his shoulder, blue eyes burning with malice.

The two beowolves looked at each other and bolted.

"Smart move." Jaune commented as he retrieved his knives.

He sighed and began walking back to the cliff when heard a rustling noise. He turned and saw two Ursas and one Major Ursa lumber out of the trees. He sighed and got back into his position as they roared.

* * *

Pyrrha and Ruby both burst into Ozpin's office, breathing heavily.

Ozpin looked up, and blinked when he saw team JNPR (except for Jaune) and RWBY all yelling something about Jaune and the emerald forest. It was a cacophony of noise that was beginning to grate on Ozpin's nerves. He took a deep breath.

"QUIET." He said loudly.

Everybody stopped at once.

"What happened?" he asked calmly.

"Jaune was launched into the Emerald Forest!" Ruby yelled.

Ozpin's usually stoic expression, gave way to one of shock.

"What? How?"

"He was sitting on a launch pad that wasn't properly secured, he leaned back and the pad locked into place and launched him into the forest! We need to help him!" Pyrrha followed instantly.

"Did any of you try to go after him?" Ozpin asked striding to his feet and speeding out of the office at a brisk pace.

"The rest of the pads were properly locked, we couldn't." Ren growled bitterly.

"Why does it seem that Jaune gets all these problems, only he would pick the single unlocked launch pad to sit on..." Ozpin muttered.

Time seemed to be stretching out as Ozpin briskly walked to the launch pads. His eyes narrowed as he saw the used launch pad. He quickly knelt and pressed a few gears at the launch pad's base. It hissed and returned to the launch position. Pyrrha was tapping her spear on the floor impatiently as Ozpin motioned for someone to step on. She ran onto the platform and was launched into the sky almost instantly. She fell towards the forest when she saw a flash of white light far away from her. She slammed through two trees with Akuko and rolled onto a branch. She ran towards the flash of light, hoping Jaune was okay.

* * *

Jaune jumped back as claws raked his shield, throwing him back slightly. He rolled backwards with the momentum and dived sideways as another Ursa slammed the ground. Jaune pulled out his bow and fired three fire dust arrows at it, lighting it on fire for a split second before blowing it up. The other two Ursa lumbered around him as Jaune vaulted into the air and caught a tree branch before swinging up on it. He was about to notch another arrow when the tree swayed.

"What the…?" He yelped.

He looked down and saw one of the Ursa slamming itself against the tree. Jaune put away his bow and drew his sword and shield, the other Ursa – A Major judging by its massive size and more intricate skull pieces- moved behind the one slamming itself into the tree, waiting. June's eyes narrowed and he jumped off the tree and landed on the Ursa slamming both feet into the Ursa's face. He jumped off and twisted in mid-air slashing through the Ursa's neck. As he landed he whirled and raised his shield to block another strike, moving with aura-enhanced speed.

He barely got his shield around in time to guard as the blow sent him flying into the already unsteady and wobbling tree. He let out a grunt of pain as he collided with it, knocking it over, and felt a small bit of blood rush up through his mouth. He fell to all fours as his vision blurred and swam.

He gagged and spat the blood out, "*Hack* * Cough* Dammit… that hurt a bit…"

Jaune eyes widened as he saw a shadow loom over him; he rolled to the side as the Major Ursa slammed the ground. Jaune threw himself onto his feet and slowly straightened out as the Major Ursa roared in anticipation. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, white flames crawled up his arms and legs until they covered his body and weapons.

He opened his now sky blue eyes and looked emotionlessly at the approaching Major Ursa, "Okay, big guy, let's play rough."

The Major Ursa raised its right arm, only to find Jaune was a foot behind him, and his arm falling off his body and landing on the floor with a thud. Jaune's expression twisted with rage and he spun, smashing the edge of his shield into the Major Ursa's spine, shattering several vertebrae. Digging the shield in a bit deeper, he pushed down, lifting himself up. He flipped his sword into icepick grip and stabbed the Major Ursa straight through the top of the skull. With a savage roar, Jaune ripped his blade out through the back of the Major Ursa's head and flipping forward landing in front of the Ursa, allowing his aura to dissipate. The Ursa stood straight for one second and fell back to the ground, like a felled tree.

Jaune looked around and saw the edge of the cliff in the distance through the trees, he began to run towards it. The monsters had been forcing him away from the cliff steadily as he fought against them, almost like they knew he was untouchable when he got there. But he assumed they had tried to hunt other Academy students to see that the cliff was too close to the academy. Suddenly he heard the sound of gunfire, to be specific, Pyrrha's rifle.

Jaune's eyes widened in shock before he began sprinting towards the sound.

* * *

Pyrrha hadn't expected to run into the baby Deathstalkers, especially since she had read they hardly ventured out of their caves unless disturbed. She assumed that this must have been the offspring of the Deathstalker they had killed in the initiation. Since, their cave had been destroyed, they were trying to find a new one. Regardless, they were much easier to deal with, although they were much more numerous and her rifle wasn't meant for crowd control. She reloaded and grabbed the branch she had perched on to steady herself as the Deathstalkers screamed in rage and hunger and began to attempt to climb it. She shivered and paled when the tree groaned under the weight of the Deathstalkers attempting to crawl up it.

"Oh dust no!" she growled, "I have to get out of here!"

The tree's base began to creak, weaken, and bend over; she lost her balance and began to slide of the branch. She gripped the branch and hoisted herself up, walking carefully up the tree's trunk and squeezing of shots at the Deathstalkers trying to climb up. She had just reached the highest point and the tree snapped. She held onto some of the leafy branches as the tree fell into another and she got jostled off, she righted herself in the air and managed to snag a low hanging branch and used it to propel herself onto another tree. She heard a whizzing sound and something passed right by her ear into the crowd of Deathstalkers before exploding and forming a huge snowy explosion. She turned and saw Jaune, bow drawn and face tight with concentration.

"Jaune!" she called relief saturating her voice.

"Duck!" he yelled.

She ducked down as he fired another arrow, which sailed into the group of Deathstalkers before becoming a fireball.

He leapt to her tree and smiled at her, "Why the heck did you follow me, Pyrrha?"

"You said get help…" she replied as she shot another Deathstalker off the tree that had just fallen.

He sighed as he notched another arrow, "Not exactly what I meant, but I guess this is better." He said as he hit a Deathstalker straight in the eye.

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I would never ask for you guys to follow me here," He said as he shot three arrows off in quick succession, "it's way too dangerous. I thought you guys could get me back using some dust spell or something. Then again…"He trailed off for a moment as he nailed a Deathstalker with an ice arrow, "I am really not well versed in dust spells."

She sighed and shot another arrow, "You really need to read up on those, but first we need to retreat! They're just too many…"

He grabbed her around the waist, "I agree. Hold on." He said as he put away his bow.

"Jaune?" she asked, clinging to his neck.

His legs blazed and ignited with white fire and he began jumping from tree to tree like a blonde Tarzan. Pyrrha yelped as he shot through the forest like a bullet. He grinned at her awestruck look as he grabbed a branch and swung off it. He began to become a bit more daring until Pyrrha lightly smacked his head.

"What? You thought that I just practiced with my swords and shields? I had to train something when you weren't around, Pyrrha." Jaune said as he rubbed his head.

"You have been working very hard, and to go this fast… How much aura are you using?" she asked gazing at his legs which were flaming white.

"Not as much as you'd think." He replied, "I have a pretty decent recharge on my aura levels, so long as I am not totally and utterly drained, my aura refills pretty quickly. I could do this for a while and not get fatigued from aura depletion." Jaune explained as the cliff seemed to get closer and closer, "I would have done it sooner, but I got caught up in fighting some Beowolves and Ursas."

"Thanks for helping me out, those Deathstalkers were too much for even me to handle." She said sincerely.

He grinned a mischievous smile and said, "Hey helping a beautiful woman like a knight is going to look awesome on a resume, plus I am Team JNPR's leader, and you are a very important person to me. Although I gotta say," he chuckled, "you look absolutely adorable when you are terrified."

She blushed and smacked him upside the head, eliciting a small "Ow!" from him. As they finally neared the cliff, Jaune skidded to a stop to let Pyrrha stand on her own, she blushed when she realized she had been clinging to him for the entire conversation. She didn't want to, but she let her arms slip from his shoulders with a small sigh.

* * *

They both climbed up the cliff to find everyone waiting for them. Ruby and Ren went to help Pyrrha up and Jaune got a hand from Ozpin.

"Uh hey, professor Ozpin…" Jaune said sheepishly.

Ozpin sighed, "Jaune why is it that these sort of things only happen to you?"

Jaune thought about it, "I honestly wish I knew." He replied shrugging.


	16. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: MONTY OWNS THIS ALL, CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING. THE ONLY THING I TAKE ANY CREDIT FOR IS THE STORY IDEA!**

**Thank you.**

* * *

Jaune sighed as he polished off the last of his homework for the next two days, he had to do something while being bored. He should have been getting ready to go in the registration room, trying to see which classes his team was slated to join, but instead he was in the infirmary, against his will. He had been walking away from the Emerald Forest slumping in relief when Weiss tripped and tumbled against his back. He let out a strangled groan/hiss in pain and everybody carried him (quite literally) to the infirmary. When they tugged off his shirt against his protests, they gasped at the purple bruise that was all across his back.

"Stupid, stupid Ursa!" he growled, thinking of the bear that was responsible for his current predicament.

He had been pushing his aura through the bruise and was damn sure he had been healed half an hour ago, but alas, to his grief and consternation, his team and friends refused to let him leave until an hour was up. They had brought him lunch so he wasn't hungry, but seriously, how bored does one have to be to do homework to kill his boredom? He sighed and slumped back against the pillows. He suddenly realized how fluffy and soft they were. He rolled into them and closed his eyes, relishing the comfort. He wasn't tired, but the pillows felt like clouds at the moment and he really didn't have any incentive to move. He stayed like that for about a minute before his normal, 'You're wasting time' attitude kicked in. He got up and resolutely pulled on the normal clothes and crept to the door he was just about to open it and check if it was clear to leave, when it was flung open and bashed him in the face.

"GAHK!" he cried, gripping his forehead in pain, "AW GOD, LORD ALMIGHTY ABOVE; THAT HURT!"

"Jaune?" came Nora's voice from the door.

He was too busy cursing the heaven and god almighty to respond to the quiet question.

"You nailed him in the face, didn't you?" came Ren's unamused voice from behind Nora.

"YES. SHE DID." Jaune growled as he pushed some aura to the bruise on his forehead, he was seriously thinking of keeping an aura shield up at all times.

"Sorry, Jauney!" she said cheerfully.

"I know your sincere about the apology, but for some reason I still feel like you're mocking me…" Jaune grumbled rubbing the fading bruise as he got up.

"You okay?" Ren said, "You should be glad Pyrrha decided to save us spots in the room, she would confined you to more bed rest."

"Ugh," Jaune sighed, "I am fine, let's just go…" Jaune muttered.

Jaune grabbed his schoolbag and made a quick side trip to the locker rooms to deposit his bag in his locker before they went to the classroom. Jaune rubbed his forehead absentmindedly as they finally made it to the classroom.

"We had to fight to get you here," Ren confided in an undertone, "Ruby, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Yang were all for keeping you in the med bay, rationally, but we all knew you needed to be here."

He sighed, "I hope Yang hasn't given that video to the Internet, I really don't want that anywhere."

Ren smirked, "She still has the camera, sorry, you're on your own for stealing it."

"Thanks alot, pal." Jaune grumbled.

When they got the classes assigned, the class had been given a rather balanced schedule with more inclination towards the studies over combat as Jaune and Pyrrha had been doing well in the studies while Ren had working endlessly with Nora to keep her from failing. Their combat level had all been more than sufficient, and June had applied for aura control classes over monster studies. Pyrrha opted for a more rounded schedule, Ren went to combat classes, and Nora went for the same classes as Ren. Jaune looked over his schedule with mild interest.

* * *

As we got moving towards the lunchroom, Jaune saw Cardin and his team standing in a group in one of the halls laughing. He smiled, why not invite them? Jaune waved off his team and saw Pyrrha stop as she stared at the group. Her eyes widened in incredulity. Jaune shrugged it off and approached the laughing group.

"Hey Cardin!" He called cheerfully.

Jaune noticed that Cardin and his group were standing and boxing in a rabbit faunas with long brown hair and well brown bunny ears. She was looking fearfully at his, squeezing her eyes shut.

'Huh, that's new.' He thought

Jaune walked over and said, "Oh are you a friend of Cardin's? Well, I guess then you are a friend of mine! Hi, my name is Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR." He held out his hand for her to shake.

She looked at his hand as if it were something that had just given her a ton of sweets, her eyes were wide with wonder, shock, surprise, and a tinge of joy. She shakily reached out and shook Jaune's hand, as if it would bite her.

"My name is Velvet…Velvet Scarlatina…" she murmured, shaking his hand lightly.

Jaune shook it with a smile, at least until he heard Cardin say, "Jaune, what the hell are you doing?"

His smile dropped, and Jaune frowned as he felt the girl inch closer to him, "Um…saying hi to this girl? Why? What's wrong?'

"She's a freak!" He said astonished, "Those guys are abominations! I mean horns and weird ears? How can you be so casual about it?"

Jaune's eyes widened and his confused frown morphed into a scowl, he hated it when Faunus were called freaks, whatever friends Jaune had back home were Faunus because they were both ostracized by the school bullies. When Juane grew up, he hated to know that people often made fun of them for their animal features, a sentiment shared by his mother and father. He wrapped my arms around the girl's shoulder and pulled her out of the Cardin and his team's reach. He briskly strode over to Pyrrha, who was still waiting along with the rest of my team and friends, their eyes were narrowed with anger. He felt the girl's shoulder shake and he tried to quell the urge to beat the hell out of Cardin.

"Hey," Jaune said gently, "These are my friends." Jaune turned to his team, "Guys, can you take her to our table and watch over her make sure no one gives her any trouble?"

They nodded.

"Thanks." Jaune said.

Nora wrapped her arms around the girl and led her away, being unusually supportive and sweet. Weiss opted to go with them and secure some lunch. Jaune looked at his team and jerked his head to the retreating figures.

"You guys go on ahead," Jaune said turning to face the incredulous Team CRDL, "I need to have a word with Cardin."

"No way, I am coming too." Pyrrha didn't even hesitate.

"Count me in, as well." Yang said cracking her knuckles.

"I can't stand people like that…" growled Ruby.

"I can't condone that behavior, I am going as well." Blake said quietly.

"I am going as well." Ren growled.

"You guys don't have to-" he was about to say.

"We want to." Growled Yang.

Conceding, Jaune walked over to the group, but Cardin spoke up before they could say anything, "Jaune, she's kinda cute, but seriously, you can do so much better!"

Pyrrha and Ruby's face morphed into one of outrage, but Jaune grew angry.

Like 'HE WILL BURN YOU TO DEATH AND FLAIL THE SKIN OF YOUR MISERABLE BONES" angry.

Jaune grabbed Cardin's chestplate and yanked him forward, to look at him face-to-face, "First off," he growled, "I thought you were better than that, Cardin. Faunus are people too, just as much as you or I. Second, I am not so damn shallow that I will help someone to date them, she needed help, and I could help; it was as simple as that. Third, I don't care what your deal is, but drop the bully act, it's unbecoming of someone."

"How in the name of all that is holy can you support those things Jaune? I thought you were cool?" He said, incredulous.

Jaune flinched in anger and turned, his body flickering with white fire, "IF BEING COOL MEANS ACTING LIKE A JACKWAD LIKE YOU THEN I WOULD RATHER BE HATED FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE THAN BE COOL!" He yelled enraged.

Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder, calming him down, "I am ashamed to have even thought you were a decent person, Cardin. You can't treat anyone like that because they have differences when compared with the rest of us." She growled.

All of Jaune's friends glared at them and right when we were about to walk away, Cardin yelled, "I can't even believe I thought you could be a friend, Jaune!"

"I can't believe I thought you were okay, Cardin!" Jaune yelled back.

* * *

When the rest of the teams stormed into the cafeteria, people were looking at Nora who was chatting animatedly with Velvet. Weiss was glaring angrily at the rest of the kids as they stared and whispered at the two. Jaune walked over and sat next to Velvet placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked with a gentle smile.

She turned and smiled widely, and grabbed Jaune in a hug, thanking him profusely. Ruby and Pyrrha both stared in shock and rage. Yang raised her eyebrow at me before snapping a photo on her camera. Ren was smiling at seeing the horrified look on Jaune's face as he saw the photo be saved. Blake shook her head and kept reading, but a smile flitted across her face. Weiss facepalmed, muttering about Jaune becoming popular. Nora was giggling at Jaune getting the hug.

"U-um…no problem!" Jaune said hurriedly, patting the back of her head, "I know you would do the same for me, you know, if our roles were switched." He glanced at Ruby and Pyrrha who were leaking ALOT killing intent.

She blushed and moved back, "Honestly though, thank you."

Jaune regained his composure, "N-no problem. If you want to sit with us at lunch, you're welcome at any time." He said grinning, "Right guys?"

Everyone agreed, even though Ruby and Pyrrha seemed a bit hesitant to. In the end though, they had a new member to add to the ever growing family of team RWBY and JNPR. They ate together sharing the occasional joke over dinner, chatting amiably over dinner. Several times Velvet would simply look around before smiling happily. Jaune laughed as he saw this, he would pat her on the back. At one point, Nora began to joke that Jaune almost looked like a father to the entire group at times. He asked about Velvet's ears, even though she seemed a bit hesitant to reply, when she saw his frank and simple curiosity, she sighed and described she could hear better than practically all humans.

"Aw, what?" Jaune whined good-naturedly, "I want to be able to do that!" he lightly punched her shoulder, grinning, "Lucky."

She blushed as he laughed, then a Glynda Goodwitch's voice echoed in the hall, "All team leaders, please report to Ozpin's office. I repeat, all team leaders please report to Ozpin's office."

Jaune and Ruby looked at each other, Jaune plucked a piece of toast from the buffet, much to the person who was about to take its annoyance.

"Sowwe!" Jaune mumbled the bread already half in his mouth.

Ruby slapped his shoulder, "Jaune at least eat your bite first!"

He chuckled as he pulled part of the toast out, "But I am hungry and besid-ow!"

Ruby laughed as he hissed, growling about he bit his tongue, "Owl! Owl! Rubwy! Stahp Lauhing! Dis huts!"

Ruby was helpless to stop the guffaws that shook her body, their friends watching all burst out laughing as Jaune glared venomously in their direction.

* * *

Jaune was sure he was wrong. He had to have misheard it. Ozpin couldn't be this cruel. The only people pleased with this were those who wore fancy armor (*cough* Cardin *cough*). There was no way in hell he could do this to them.

"Yes Jaune," Ozpin sighed, "I have a formal event to attend and I promised to bring all of the team leaders, no you cannot send a team member in your place." He snapped blocking Jaune's question preemptively, "You have to wear a suit, Jaune. Yes, you will be getting fitted for one. Yes, you will be sociable. No, you will not be sick on the day. No, you cannot try to hide and hope we will go without you. EVERY. LEADER. WILL. BE. GOING."

Jaune head drooped and a raincloud appeared over his head.


	17. Chapter 16

**I would like to thank all my betas for the first beta'd chap of Jaune Arc's Pain!**

**The story idea is the only thing I own, the rest is Monty's!**

* * *

Jaune groaned as Pyrrha threw another shirt at him to try on. "Please Pyrrha, enough. I have been standing here for half an hour trying on all these shirts, can't we just pick one white one and be done with it?" he pleaded.

"Nope." She said popping the'p'. "You need to look good, and you obviously don't care enough, so we of superior fashion senses will help you."

"It's not 'help' if you're forcing me to take it!" Jaune protested, throwing his hands up in agitation.

Ignoring him, she picked up a blue shirt and looked at Juane and the shirt before asking all the others for their opinion. Juane let out a groan. How could anyone get excited over this torture? Was there some sort of mentality that made it enjoyable? Jaune had been walking behind them as they shopped and occasionally thrown into a changing room when they found some suits. When they heard he needed a formal suit, they dragged him for a shopping spree, literally funded by Ozpin. Ozpin decided that they needed a day so all the teams were given a bit of a day off. Or something like that and he ordered us to get Jaune and everyone a suit. He also insisted that it look good, Jaune swore he enjoyed seeing the male leaders squirm.

That smug jerk, he just had to have known that Jaune didn't have any formal clothing.

Ruby had been willing enough, especially since she decided she didn't have fancy enough clothes. The only people happy about this arrangement were Ren, Weiss, and Blake, as they were using the money on other things.

Jaune was lost in his musings when blue fabric hit him in the face, "Gahk! What the…?"

He looked at Yang who nodded, "Wear that, Jaune!"

"I must be in hell…" He grumbled.

When Jaune came out Pyrrha and Ruby stared at him. He looked down at the suit he was wearing - blue with a tie that was just a shade lighter. He fiddled with the collar trying to loosen it when Ruby slapped his hand.

"Ow! What the heck Ruby?!" he complained.

"Don't mess with it.

"That's perfect!" Pyrrha cheered, "You look fantastic in that suit!" Jaune sighed in relief.

"Finally," He said as he began to unbutton the jacket and undo the cuffs.

"Now for Ruby's dress!" cheered Yang.

There was a loud slapping noise as Jaune's palm squarely met his forehead.

* * *

Jaune had run off to the bookstore he had seen Ren and Blake enter. He was not going to be put through anymore of that torture. He was done with it. He saw Ren and sighed in relief. He picked up a book about a courageous knight and his battles after a fair amount of searching and sat on a chair next to him.

Ren glanced over and Jaune gave him a sheepish smile, Ren sighed, "You could always tell them you couldn't take anymore…"

Jaune scoffed lightly, "You say it as if I haven't already told them I was done. I was lucky to slip out when they were all distracted. Now go back to reading, Ren."

Ren laughed, "You're okay, Jaune. You're okay."

Jaune raised an eyebrow and grinned, "So I wasn't before?"

* * *

Jaune walked out after buying some books, after all it was Ozpin who had decided to fund their little spree, why not give him a bit of grief? Besides the girls were the one with the heavy price stuff. Jaune felt his stomach rumble and stretched. Looking around, he spotted a small restaurant. Blake and Ren both looked at Jaune, before Blake spoke up.

"I am rather hungry…"

"Ren, Blake, what do you say we eat a bit?" he asked.

Ren shrugged, "I could eat."

I laughed and we all head to the restaurant, but then a shout came from above, "HEY! JAUNE!"

"Oh lord…" I said.

"You were going to eat without us?" called Nora from the upper floors, "Not cool, Renny!"

"Aw, what? We are hungry too!" Ruby cried.

Weiss was coming back, shopping bags laded with ammo and clothing, "I have to agree with Ruby. It would be rude not to have invited us."

"Well stop dawdling over there and hurry up down here, or we might start without you!" Jaune called back teasingly.

* * *

They sat back in their chairs with satisfied sighs. Jaune sipped at his soda, and picked at the last crouton from his plate before popping it into his mouth. "So," he said, "Have you gentlewomen found a dress for Duchess Rose?" Jaune asked in a fake posh accent.

"But of course!" chimed in Yang, mimicking his accent. "It would be terribly shameful for us if we had not, Sir Jaune!"

"I dearsay that the dress we picked out will definitely be one of the most suitable for Duchess Rose." Pyrrha laughed.

Ruby was quick to follow. "If I may say, I do think the night of the party shall be ever so grand."

Everyone began to laugh. Ren was trying to laugh into his sleeve, until Jaune slapped him in the back and told him to laugh out loud. He glared at Jaune, but it held no heat. They all strolled out of the restaurant with shopping bags and headed back to Beacon.

* * *

Jaune laid out his new suit folded in the closet. He sighed as he stared at it. Jaune wasn't sure how he felt about going to a party, though he was allowed his weapons - much to his surprise - he still had to make sure that he was calm, cool, and collected. The party or get-together or whatever it was was in five days, and Jaune had never really been socially adept at dealing with crowds. He would mostly stand awkwardly aside and try to look unnoticeable, but judging how they were team leaders, Jaune was probably going to be forced to meet with a whole lot of new people, and he had no idea what to talk about!

He paced his room in a state of worry until Pyrrha sighed and lightly tapped his forehead, "Penny for your thought?" She asked.

He sighed despairingly as he answered, "I have no idea what to do in a social gathering of likely high class people!"

Pyrrha's eyes widened with understanding. Things had just started to look up for Jaune (well as up as things were with his luck). He had good grades and people weren't always trying to walk all over him. He was terrified of making a mistake and ruining all of that. He gripped his hair and sat on his bed muttering sadly.

Pyrrha thought about it for a while, and snapped her fingers as she thought of an idea, "I've got it! Why not ask Weiss?"

"Huh?"

"Think about it!" Pyrrha said excitedly, "She probably has had many occasions where she was in a crowd like you were going to, especially since she is the heiress of the Schnee Company. She would be the perfect teacher!"

Jaune's eyes brightened, "You're right!" Then his eyes darkened, "But she would never train me."

"Actually I have a plan..." Pyrrha said smiling deviously.

When the plan was explained, Jaune was in absolute awe, "Pyrrha, you are an incredible genius..." He said fervently.

* * *

To say Weiss was surprised by Pyrrha was an understatement. She had always gotten a vibe (vibe being a complete and total truth or obvious feeling) that Pyrrha thought very highly of Jaune. Yet right now, Pyrrha was telling her Jaune would never blend into a crowd of sophisticated people. Weiss wholeheartedly agreed, at least until there was a claim made.

"... Even you couldn't teach him how to blend into a crowd of people like that." Pyrrha stated off-handedly.

Weiss frowned, "I could if I had to. I am superb teacher. I have been schooled since I was a child as to how to easily be natural in a crowd."

Pyrrha laughed, "Please Weiss, we all know you couldn't do that, Jaune is too much, even for you. He proved that in his last match."

Everyone there snickered, as Weiss blushed, remembering how he had beaten her. "I could totally transform him into a sophisticated individual, Pyrrha! I would bet on that."

Pyrrha green eyes gleamed, "Willing to bet, are you? Okay fine. Like Ruby told you, there is that gathering Ozpin wants the team leaders to go to right?"

Weiss snorted, "Why do you think we went shopping?"

Ignoring the mild insult, Pyrrha went on, "If you can help Jaune be completely comfortable in such a high class setting, then you will win."

Weiss cocked and eyebrow, "What exactly do I win, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha was glad she had thought this through, "One thing must be clear though, Jaune has to say that your training specially helped him. That and Ruby here will decide whether or not he is telling the truth."

"Hey wait! Don't just involve me like that!" Ruby protested, hands slamming on the table.

"Oh, do involve her!" Yang said, she cracked her knuckles. "I can make sure she is truthful." Yang continued leering at Ruby, who whimpered. "Sorry sis, but this is gonna be too fun to pass up."

"Okay so what do you think is an appropriate price to pay for failure?" Weiss said.

After a few totally outrageous suggestions that included asking Jaune on a date to which Ruby and Pyrrha vehemently said "No!" to - although for slightly different reasons - Nora suggested, "How about whoever loses will have to...let Jaune teach them how to cook for a week?"

They both looked at her. While both were women, neither of them had much interest in figuring out the intricacies of cooking, but then again it wouldn't be too harmful for anyone when someone lost.

Ren patted her head, "Nice idea, Nora."

"That seems... reasonable..." Weiss said slowly.

"So do we have a deal?" Pyrrha said, sipping at some water.

"I guess we do..." Weiss said smiling like she had already won.

* * *

Jaune was reading a book but his mind was entirely elsewhere. He had hurriedly eaten lunch and left with the excuse that he had some homework to finish (entirely untrue, but hey, if the shoe fits…). Pyrrha had told him that he would just have to be somewhere else for this to start as soon as possible.

Jaune sighed, 'Just calm down…' he thought, 'Pyrrha knows how to-'

"URK!" he squeaked as he felt the hood of his hoodie get pulled back. His chair fell back with a clatter and he was dragged by a girl with long white hair, "Weiss," he rasped, "Air! I need…Air!"

Ignoring his pleas, and odd looks from students, she dragged him all the way to Team RWBY's room and threw him on the floor.

"Ow!" he groaned as he massaged his neck, "What the hell, Weiss?!"

"I have a bet which involves you being able to mingle with upper class society. Bare in mind I will not let you fail, and you'd better damn well listen to me if you want to survive." She said like a drill sergeant, "Otherwise, you will be in for a world of pain, Jaune Arc."

"Um, Weiss? Was the whole dragging thing necessary? You could have just tapped my shoulder and told me to follow you…" Jaune said.

"That would have taken too long. I am going to have to coach you practically every waking minute. Being classy isn't just all about how you look. You need to act, talk, and even give off an air of superiority when you are in an upper-class setting." She said.

Jaune sat crossed-legged, "Okay…so what's first."

"First your stance…" Weiss began.

Jaune made a mental note, right then and there: if there was anything involving the heiress of the Schnee Company that pertained to you, look over your shoulder at all times.

* * *

The day was flying by in Jaune's opinion, the first few hours weren't bad, Weiss had simply been telling him to stand straight and his hands were not to ever be put in his pocket, but always clasped behind his back or held at his side. When that was done…walking. Apparently Jaune needed to walk more 'smoothly'. This was odd and felt like he was trying to look noticeable and distinguished while seeming completely calm. Jaune had a tendency to glance down, and was reprimanded every time with a small slap to the back of his head. When Jaune had finally got that down, and didn't so much as twitch, they moved on to projecting an air of confidence.

This was the worst. Jaune had never been one for showing off and if anything didn't want to be noticed in anyway shape or form. Weiss made him stare at her for a minute without breaking eye contact. He would keep trying to glance away, but she would lightly rap his forehead with her knuckles.

"This is the easy part, Jaune! Focus!" she growled.

"But I am no good as this." He whined, "I don't want to be noticed!"

"Suck it up!" she commanded.

* * *

Jaune was found with his head in his arms, lightly snoring on a secluded table in the library by his team. He was apparently writing homework that wasn't due for three weeks when he had passed out, much to Nora's amusement.

Ren sighed as Nora began poking up to make him get up, "Poke, poke. Come on, Jauney! Get up! Nap time's over!" she giggled.

Her only response from the drowsy mass of flesh and bones was a weary groan. Jaune swatted at her hand weakly. When Nora kept on poking him, he decided might as well get up. He groaned as he straightened out and gazed blearily at his teammates.

"Hey guys." He said, before yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"You okay? You look like you've been through hell." Ren inquired.

"It's an accurate description for the 'classes' Weiss put me through..." He yawned. "I needed a break when she told me that unless I had work to do I wasn't going anywhere, and then she watched me work for half an hour, saying she finished all her work! Worst. Thirty. Minutes. Ever." He moaned.

"Sorry Jaune, I didn't think she would be so aggressive…" Pyrrha tried to apologize.

He waved off her apology, "It's my choice, sure it was your plan, but I agreed, besides it's not like anything bad will happen." He gave her a tired smile that made her chest tighten, "I'll be fine."

He gathered his books and things before giving them a smile and leaving. Pyrrha watched his shoulders slump slightly as he walked away.

* * *

Jaune stretched and let out a small grumble, trying to rid the kinks out of his shoulders and back from falling asleep at his desk. He was bone tired and wasn't exactly paying attention where he was walking, so when he bumped into someone, they both fell back with a small yell and papers flying everywhere.

"Gah!"

"Oof!"

Jaune looked up to see a reptilian teen with small green scales flecking his face and green eyes with cat-like pupils. Slight scale protrusions came from his brown hair and he was wearing a green vest over a black shirt with rudimentary leather armor covering his chest. Strapped to his back was a double-sided battle axe. Jaune got up and offered his hand, which the teen took gratefully, Jaune noticed the teen had a tail which he used to push himself up.

"Sorry. Lost in thought." Jaune apologized, rubbing the back of his hand sheepishly.

"S'all right, it happens to the best and worst of us at times." The boy said smiling amiably.

Jaune bent down and collected his papers before handing them to the reptilian kid, "I didn't catch your name by the way, I am Jaune Arc."

The boy almost dropped his papers; he put them down and whirled, immediately grabbing Jaune's hand before pumping it up and down in a surprisingly enthusiastic handshake, "Your Jaune, as in Jaune Arc? Sweet! I really wanted to thank you for Velv! She was talking about how kind and nice you were helping her out with the bullies and introducing her to your friends I am Lorenzo Etrienne! I have been a friend of Velv's since childhood!" he rambled.

Jaune laughed as he rubbed his arm, "Strong grip you got there, Lorenzo. Yeah, but who is Velv...Do you mean Velvet?" Lorenzo nodded.

Jaune laughed, "You don't need to thank me, I would have done it for everyone and anyone. So how are you and Velvet friends if you don't mind me asking?"

Lorenzo smile became a bit dim as his eyes became downcast, "You probably know how most people are with Fauna, we aren't given the same views as people, me and Velv grew up in the same city, and people like us tend to stick together. I was lucky enough to end up with Velv in my Team."

Jaune sighed, "I know, that whole thing is utter idocy, I mean seriously! So you have a tail or horns, that doesn't make you any less than me!"

Lorenzo smile brightened again, "You're pretty chill for a human! You want to hang out later? I could introduce you to a few other friends of mine, if you're open."

Jaune nodded, "Next week though, I am taking…supplementary classes, I guess. I won't be open until after that party with all the team leaders. I can't even believe Ozpin can force us to go whether we want to or not."

Nodding, Lorenzo grinned, "I'll see you there then, I have to represent! Besides I saw how put out you were about it. I can totally relate."

"You're a team leader?"

"Yup, leader of the prestigious Team VILT or Violet!" Lorenzo crowed.

"Nice." Jaune grinned, then he glanced at a clock. "Aw damn! Weiss is gonna kill me if I am late! Nice meeting you see you around." Jaune called as he dashed off, a hand raised in farewell.

"Same here!" Lorenzo hollered.

"Will you be quiet? You are right outside the library!" The librarian hissed from the doorway.

"Sorry ma'am!"


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay, just gonna clear this up now.**

**MY JAUNE'S TRANSCRIPTS ARE GENUINE.**

**I clarified that my Jaune had gone to a combat school and had barely scraped his way into Beacon. Yes, I know it would have been an interesting point to work with but I guessed it was going to happen and made certain... safeguards, just in case I was right. Anyway sorry if this disappoints any of you.**

**-Y.A.R.N.**

**P.S.**

**MONTY OWNS EVERYTHING, THE ONLY THING I CLAIM IS THE STORY IDEA!**

* * *

Jaune was flabbergasted, Weiss wanted him to learn what?

"How to waltz." She said simply.

"I don't dance!" He protested, "For one thing, I never attended any of my old school

dances, another thing is I don't know how, finally who in their right minds would ask me to dance?"

"I am sure several people would." Replied Weiss calmly.

While not caring at all herself, seeing Jaune earnestly try to learn from her made her at least respect him and his efforts to get better. The week was almost up, and Jaune had made remarkable progress. He had been able to pick up on the social aspects pretty quickly, and stood straight and gave of an air of superiority, despite his multiple protests of how weird it felt. When she asked about his tolerance for alcohol, he flushed before saying, he wasn't exactly a lightweight, though he outright refused to tell her how he knew that.

"Really?" Jaune said, giving her a disbelieving stare.

"Just shut up and get ready." She growled.

She placed a small radio on the floor and they both stood apart in an empty classroom. As it switched on, she placed her hand on his shoulder and held her hand out to the side open. He stiffly moved into the position he had seen hundreds of people do in movies. He place a hand on her waist and held her hand in his. He gulped as he began to stiffly move in the tried and tested steps. To his credit, Jaune was trying to loosen up his stony movements but it just felt too weird.

Weiss shook her head, "Relax, you're steps are too stiff, you are not walking into a battle that could kill you."

"You don't know that..." Mumbled Jaune, "Sure as hell feels like it. To be honest, I think I'd actually prefer fighting to this…"

Eventually though, he relaxed and his movements became smooth and fluid. After a multiple failed attempts, Jaune can actually spin Weiss without her tumbling down, and Weiss nodded and when the song stopped Jaune bowed and stepped away. Weiss played it again as Jaune sighed and they both began to waltz together again. After an hour Weiss decided he was good enough to pass off as socially acceptable

"Good enough?" He asked.

She nodded, "More or less."

He sighed and looked at the radio, "I have to say though Weiss, that waltz was way too boring."

She shrugged, "That's what they play, but since you have the concept of waltzing down, you don't need to worry about anything else, you're free to put something else on."

He pondered that for a minute and grinned in a manner that made Weiss immediately regret saying he could put on what he wanted. He tells her to wait here and abruptly dashes out the door, a smile on his face. She blinks and considers leaving, but sighs and sits on the teacher's chair. For half an hour she waited when she heard the door open and sees Nora pulling in a confused Blake and Ruby followed by Yang and Jaune pushing in a disgruntled Ren and confused Pyrrha. Jaune nods at Yang who locks the door, and he bolts down the stairs before pulling a CD labeled "dance" in a childish scrawl. He inserts it in and motion for everybody to take a seat, except for Yang who stands next him with a grin. The music begins with a guitar playing soon followed by drums. Ruby's eyes widen with understanding as the music blares; she gets out of her seat and runs down before standing next to Yang. Jaune shakes his head as she already sees Nora beginning to head-bang, he runs up and pulls her up, just as lyrics blare.

"Well it's a midnight, damn right, we're wound up way too tight!" Yang yelled into an imaginary microphone.

"I got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me!" Jaune instantly followed, head-banging wildly.

As they sang they improvised dance moves as Ruby and Nora air-guitared behind them. Pyrrha burst out laughing along with Ren while Blake was using all her self-control to not laugh. Weiss rolled her eyes and got up intending to leave when Ruby grabbed her hands and spun her into Nora, who grabbed her hands and began to dance wildly.

"Let go!" She squealed, face red as Nora spun her once in the air.

"Nope! Not doing that Weiss!" she laughed.

Jaune ran up to Pyrrha and bowed low, offered his hand, and in a low and respectful voice asked, "May I have this dance, fair lady?"

Pyrrha blushed red but slid her hand in his; Jaune grinned and turned to Ren with an uncharacteristically evil grin yelled, "Nora! Ren wants to dance with you!"

Ren paled as Nora squealed and let go of Weiss before running up and grabbing Ren by the hand and dragging him to the floor, immediately grabbing his arms and whirling him around. Jaune laughed as he danced wildly with Pyrrha, Blake tried to sidle out of the room but Ruby ran up and pulled her into the dancing party forming at the podium.

Everyone is moving though several of them aren't even dancing, they spin each other about and sing, but they are enjoying themselves and to them that's all that matters.

Jaune tried to moonwalk but failed as he stumbled back into the podium and crashed to the floor in a heap. Everybody laughed and danced as Jaune got up and mumbled a muted shut up, his face crimson. Soon the song winds down and everyone isn't even really caring but moving all the same. When they realized they had been dancing to no music they yelled for Jaune to put on the next song. He pressed the play button on the radio and more music blared from the small plastic contraption, much to the occupants' delight

* * *

Outside Ozpin was leaning against the door smiling as he heard the laughter and music from inside. Glynda Goodwitch sighed disapprovingly.

"You need to be stricter with the students..." She said as she watched him do nothing but sip his coffee.

Ozpin smile dimmed and he eyes gained a faraway look, "Let them have fun while they still can, Glynda. The life of a hunter is rarely long, they deserve whatever amusement they can get."

He took a sip of his coffee and began walking down the corridor to his office

Glynda sighed but did nothing as she walked after him.

* * *

Everyone collapsed in a heap as they slumped after dancing so erratically. The music had finally gotten around and the waltz was playing.

Jaune laughed tiredly, but still managed to ask, "So anyone want to dance?"

Everybody either laughed or groaned.

Weiss let out a small chuckle, "How many songs were on that list?"

Jaune shrugged, "Dunno, Yang gave it to me when I wanted to make this little shindig. Although I gotta say, this was totally with the throbbing bruise on the back of my head."

"You only got that because you tried to moonwalk, tried being the operative word." Weiss said smugly.

"I could have totally done it! Just the podium got in the way!" Jaune protested.

* * *

After filling up on food in the cafeteria they ran into Lorenzo, who casually greeted Jaune by clapping his back and saying, "Hey man, what's up?"

"Oh hey, Lorenzo, guys this is Lorenzo, Lorenzo these are my friends." Jaune said waving his hands at the group of people behind him.

"Hey." He said quickly, flashing the girls a grin.

Jaune chuckled, "Where's Velv? She at our table?"

His eyes almost darkened, "Cardin was being a douche, again, so she wanted to turn in early."

Jaune scowled, making Lorenzo back away, "I swear...if he does this one more time, I will kick his ass regardless of where he is."

Lorenzo nodded an angry look on his face, "I'll help you deal with his lackeys."

Jaune sighed, and patted Lorenzo on the back, "Give her my regards."

He nodded, "Alright, see you."

* * *

Jaune lay awake in his bed thinking about the party, unable to fall asleep. He tossed and turned but still couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep in. Sighing, he got up and shrugged into his some sweatpants and a warm jacket. Walking outside he went to the tallest spire of Beacon. He had only been here once when he had been exploring on his free time. It was peaceful, but cold, hence the warmer clothing, Jaune didn't mind the cold, but he didn't want to get sick. He sat at the edge and dangled his feet off the edge. He zipped up his jacket and felt his pocket for his harmonica, a small and purely sentimental comfort.

He watched the stars and clouds as the flickered and shined, leaning back on his hands he closed his eyes, letting the sharp wind bite at his face. Jaune had actually a bad feeling, a terribly bad feeling. His instincts were almost never wrong, after years of honing in his hometown, he like to say he had developed a sixth sense (and it was only to avoid bullies but grew to include general danger). He sighed and pulled away from the edge. He felt like there was weight pressing on his chest, he sighed and shook his head hard, the worst that could happen was that he would screw up ad Weiss would kill him.

Not exactly comforting for some reason.

"Come to think of it didn't they have a bet of sorts…?" Jaune yawned, "I really should've asked what the punishment was…"

Jaune let himself focus on the wind whistling so he didn't hear the quiet steps of the person who sat next to him.

"Can't sleep?"

His eyes snapped open, he shot up and nearly tumbled off the edge of the building top.

"GAH!" he yelped.

He looked up and saw Pyrrha sitting next to him a gentle smile on her face.

"Give a guy some warning next time Pyrrha…" he gasped, "I could have fallen off."

She laughed, "I doubt it."

"Well then again I do have an amazing sense of self-preservation." He replied, smiling wryly.

"What's wrong? I can't imagine you came up here for the climate, the view is nice but that is only if you are awake to see it." She said rubbing her arms.

Jaune shrugged out of his jacket and threw it at her, she caught it with a surprised expression. "Take it," he said, "the cold doesn't bother me too much."

She was about to protest, but Jaune held up his hand, shaking his head. She looked at the jacket before shrugging it on, suddenly she sighed and smiling.

"What?"

"It's warm."

"Ah." Jaune said smiling.

They sat there in comfortable silence until Pyrrha yawned.

Jaune sighed, "Go to bed, Pyrrha, I'll be there in a few minutes."

She instead scooted next to him and laid her head on her shoulder, "I dunno, I am rather comfortable here…"

Jaune turned red and looked away at the sky, stammering, "I-I guess I'll go down and try to get some sleep, too."

Pyrrha giggled slightly, and Jaune couldn't help but grin.

* * *

Jaune woke up to the buzzing of his alarm, he yawned and stretched, feeling a bit groggier than when he usually got up, then again he got to sleep around 12:00 or so, so it was to be expected. Jaune yawned and chomped his jaws like a dog, he forced himself out of the warm embrace of his bed and changed into his workout clothes and grabbed his weapons. He got up and went downstairs intending to focus on his aura control. He walked down the halls and went outside, breathing in the cold clean air. He walked over to the field and began to let his aura flow through his body, like a river under his skin. First, he grabbed his weapons and allowed the aura to cover him like a second stronger skin, and then he began to practice. When he began to lose his grip on his aura and it began to flare up rather than burn steadily, he would stop and focus on control again. After an hour, Jaune was breathing hard and his aura was beginning to decline in focus and overall presence. He let go and collapsed to his knees, panting heavily as his aura faded.

He wiped at his cheek, "Keeping it under control is hard, but it would help me focus it, I need to keep practicing until I do like it's like second nature."

He sighed and sat back, resting for a minute before getting up and dusting off his knees. He began to walk towards the building again. He pulled his sheathed sword out and gazed at it. What about it made it so special, it was and old sword, the shield was one of the earliest mechashifts and overall they looked standard and unimpressive. Every time he had heard about his grandfather, there were only stories of him destroying monsters in droves, but with a shield and sword? That was impossible! He had never tried to amplify his strikes with aura though, maybe that was the key behind his weapons.

Jaune mused on his weapons until he got to the kitchen and fixed himself a bowl of cereal so he could have an early breakfast. Jaune finished it up and ran to his dorm room to a quick shower. He had just put on his boxers and shorts and was picking up an undershirt when there was a knock on the door. Juane pulled on the undershirt and opened to see Ozpin waiting in the hallway a cup of steaming coffee in hand.

"Good to see you're not trying to ditch the party, Mr. Arc."

Jaune sighed, "Trust me professor, the idea crossed my mind more than once, but then I had Weiss train me after figuring that there was no way out of it."

Ozpin smirked slightly, "Well I hope that you will do well then, many people have heard of the teams here and are especially interested in meeting the leader of Team RWBY, I was hoping you could tell Ms. Rose to be prepared for that."

Jaune nodded, "Of course, I am sure Ruby will do fine though, she is smart. Then again, why do they want to meet her specifically?"

Ozpin seemed to stiffen for just a second, "They…may have seen her drag the Nevermore up a cliff. We tend to distribute videos of students that do amazing feats for recruitment purposes…"

Jaune paled, "While it may seem hypocritical, you didn't put any videos of me did you."

If Jaune didn't know better, Ozpin was almost displaying emotion, "We may have wanted to add one or two clips of you in there…"

Jaune gasped and nearly shouted, "Which ones?!"

He heard an irate shout from Team RWBY's resident white-head, "SHUT UP JANUE! WE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"Sorry!" he turned back to Ozpin, "Which ones?"

"You fighting with Weiss…and winning, but we didn't have a lot time so we weren't able to add those in." Ozpin continued before he was interrupted.

Jaune ran a hand through his hair in relief, he was glad it wasn't anything in the emerald forest, but he didn't want to be shown doing anything. He was hoping that could become water under bridge, but a video? HE would have been so screwed, but even worse Weiss' parents might be angry with her, and might want to kill him. Jaune realized Weiss could have heard him and lowered his voice.

"Don't please respect my rights and don't add that video in. The last thing I need is to have Weiss try to kill me in the halls." He said, shuddering at the thought of facing a pissed off Weiss.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow but sighed, "Fine…"

"Thank you and thank god." Jaune groaned.

* * *

"Oh god why..?" Jaune quietly groaned, lost in his misery.

He had just finished wearing his suit when he asked Ozpin exactly where the party was and how they were going to get there. Ozpin answered and Jaune almost burst into tears.

Dustplane. They were going to use a freaking dustplane.

Jaune hated motion sickness with a fiery passion, and the sickness reciprocated the feeling fully. Jaune had closed his eyes and sat up on a seat when the plane took off, he had dealt with it reasonably well, and Ruby was kind enough to give him encouragement. Now though, it had been more than an hour and Jaune was on his last strained defense. He took out a tissue and sprayed a small nausea spray he had bought for himself on the tissue. He held it up to his face and inhaled, his nausea lessened dramatically and he leaned back in relief.

"Why did I know of this thing beforehand?" he sighed.

"Hey Juane you okay?" Ruby asked, craning her head from in front him.

"Yeah! This motion sickness spray is awesome!" he said, "I feel perfectly fine now, I have got to get more of this stuff."

She chuckled at his enthusiasm as she told him, "We are going to reach the landing area. Pretty much right after, we walk a minute and then we hit the party."

"Sweet, oh and by the way you remember my warning right?"

Ruby grimaced, "Yeah yeah…"

When he told Ruby that she had been shown taking down the Nevermore, she paled and cursed her luck.

He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, I know it doesn't change anything or really help…but I am sorry."

She gave him an exasperated look, "It isn't your fault."

He shrugged, "I know but still, I should have known I had seen the recruitment videos, I should have guessed."

"Jaune, the video probably wasn't the first thing on your mind after you got in." she said slumping in her seat.

He sighed in defeat, "I can't really say it was, but if I can guess anything Ruby, you are like me in the fact you don't want the attention. Mind if I ask why?"

Ruby's proverbial dam suddenly burst, "I want to be normal! Using a scythe makes me stand out enough, but now this? I mean I love my darling Crescent Rose and everything, but I Yang was right! I just want to have normal knees, why can't-"

Jaune put a hand on her head, stopping her angry, desperate, and slightly nonsensical rant.

"Ruby," he said, eyes showing his compassion, "I know what it's like to want to be normal, believe me I do. I never was exactly…normal, but I can tell you I don't regret who I am now. Be yourself, the only person whose approval who you need is your own. Trust me on this, I learned that the hard way."

She sighed but smiled, "Okay."

He grinned, "Just stay calm, we'll get through this, it can't be that bad, right?"

He held out his fist, she grinned and bumped it with her own, "Right!"


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short 500 words shy of 3000 (not including this little author note), i'll try to make up for it some other time but I wanted to bring something to everyone's attention. So i got a few PM's asking me if this could become a Harem story. I usually don't dabble in that stuff but whatever, what are your guy's opinion on that? Should I make it a Harem story?**

**Also, sorry for the lack of teammate and friend moments, I am definitely going to be adding those in soon, so hang on!**

**P.P.S: I need Oc's for a few Oc teams I wanted to add in,**

**The letters for their names are:**

**I, T, S, T, L, R, D, R**

**FEEL FREE TO PM ME WITH A CHARACTER, I WILL PROBABLY HAVE A FEW MORE RANDOM OC'S ANYWAY.**

**-Yarn**

**Everything belongs to Monty! I only own the story idea!**

* * *

Jaune walked slowly, taking in the lights of the hall he was approaching with wide eyes. He had never really been around the big city much and therefore just how much technology had changed things made Jaune gasp every time he saw it. He was nudged in the side by Ruby, who was grinning in amusement.

"First time in the city?"

"Kinda…" he replied, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "My little town was pretty far from the bigger and more advanced cities; every time I go to a city, my jaw just drops like a ton of bricks."

Ruby laughed, "You need to catch up."

"Tell me about it."

He was chuckling embarrassedly when he glanced at Ruby.

His eyes widened.

She was looking, well…fantastic. Jaune had a fair appreciation of the other sex, sure he was a teen and had been bullied by just as many popular girls as boys, but he never held a resentment towards them. He just felt and figured he was thrown in a small town where everyone except a select few were jerks. When he went to Beacon though, he had a fresh start and discovered that since he started fighting more competently and after his battle with Weiss (and the whole shirt off thing), girls were rather nicer t him than he previously expected. He wasn't a player, but he had a sort "of smile in the hall and share a brief chat" acquaintanceship with everyone he could. He hadn't every really thought a time would come that he would look at a girl and the first thought would be:

'Whoa…'

He shook his head, he was not thinking like that, ESPECIALLY not with his first friend Ruby (he had a feeling if Yang knew he thought like that for a second, he would be getting a demonstration in castration [and probably it would be his own]). But still he thought that the dress suited her perfectly. It was red and glittered like a waterfall of red that draped over her form in a way that made her look regal and beautiful. It wasn't flashy or had any sort of intricate detail, but it suited her perfectly. Right then though a force knocked Jaune's head forward, breaking him rather violently out of his reverie.

"HEYA!" Lorenzo cheered, grinning from ear to ear as he slung his arm around Jaune.

"Hey Lorenzo." Said Jaune, his lips tugged up in a grin as he patted his friend on the back.

"Sooooo...you staring at your friend in the red dress?" he said quietly poking Jaune obnoxiously in the ribs.

Jaune smacked the back of his head hard as he hissed (red-faced), "NOT LIKE THAT! She was just looking… really…good. I mean, she always has been well cute, but you know, dresses make girls beautiful... Well, at least to me."

Lorenzo rubbed his head but grinned nonetheless, "That's how it always starts Jaune…though the whole little comment on the dress thing may have been a not much."

Jaune scoffed, "You've been watching too many romantic comedies, Lorenzo…"

They both burst out laughing after a moment, Lorenzo agreeing a bit too heartily with

Jaune's accusation. What they didn't notice was Ruby had heard Jaune's comment and was blushing to the roots of her raven roots of her hair. If she was alone she may have broken out into small cheering dance.

* * *

Jaune absently swirled the contents of the soda and rum concoction in his cup. He sipped absently at it as he stood straight and hung around Ruby and Lorenzo, both of whom were trying to stick close to each other; which was a much more difficult task previously anticipated. Jaune was trying to help as Ruby was backed up against his back as Paparazzi and young men asked her about her fight with the nevermore and whether she was single. Lorenzo was glaring/looking pointedly at Jaune and glancing at Ruby, occasionally face-palming, and Ruby was glancing at Jaune, trying to get him to help her.

He shrugged helplessly. "What do you want me to do?" he whispered in her ear.

"I don't know! Scare them off! Do something, I feel like I am suffocating!" she whispered back furiously.

"I can't just scare people off! That's Weiss or Yang's job!"

She was deep in thought when suddenly her face lit up, Jaune, you can be my boyfriend, you know like act it out!"

"What?" he gasped.

"Um… well you know! It'll scare off all these creepy guys…please." She begged

Jaune mouth tightened into a thin line as he thought of those guys leering at Ruby, and his hands clenched. He didn't exactly know WHY he felt so mad at them, but sure as hell he didn't like it. While he may not be the guardian Yang was, he would do his damnedest to keep his friends happy. He guessed it wasn't that bad either, Ruby was one of his "family" in sense. Besides there were worse fates than fake-out get-togethers. He took a deep breath before looking at Ruby's pleading face.

"…Fine." He sighed, nodding, "I guess it's the least I can do."

Ruby face lit up with a massive smile. Jaune gripped her hand and looked away, his face blushing a furious red. He tried not to hope the Paparazzi would find this note-worthy. Then of course his friend Lorenzo decided to come and make his life more complicated.

"So finally get the courage to ask her out?" Lorenzo inquired smugly, elbowing him in the ribs.

He flicked Lorenzo's forehead, "Sorry to dash your hopes, but she simply wants me to act like her boyfriend so the other boys leave her alone."

Lorenzo smiled, "Of course you did…" he said, his tone so condescending that Jaune felt the urge to chuck something at him.

Lorenzo retreated laughing as he saw Jaune's predicament. Jaune sighed and decided to lead Ruby to a table. Lorenzo joined them as he saw them sitting down.

"It'll be easier to make it…keep up appearances," Juane stated logically, "They see us sitting together, and they might assume I am your boyfriend anyway. I just hope the Paparazzi can keep to themselves."

Ruby nodded, she was ecstatic Jaune had agreed, she knew it wasn't anything permanent, but this small gesture meant loads of possibility to her and despite it being a bit unfair, she was NOT going to let this chance slip away. She knew exactly why Jaune had such an appeal to her. He wasn't overly powerful (yet, she knew he still had a wealth of talent that was still untapped), rich, but he was smart and handsome, but despite those two large factors it wasn't the core reason.

It was because he cared.

He helped her up that day in front of the school because she needed it, not because he wanted to get something out of it later. He would listen to all of her problems, not letting a single detail fall out of his notice, because he wanted to help. He had never been rude unless he had a legitimate reason to do so, and most of those times it was because of a noble cause. Jaune was a good person, and for her that was all it took. He never had another angle to consider when he was there, he was direct and adorably clueless, and although it was troublesome, she found herself more than willing to deal with it just to be around him.

Jaune was about to take another sip of his drink when he realized it was empty, he sighed and grabbed his glass, "I am going to get a refill, you want something?"

She opened her mouth and he quickly said, "No alcohol, I don't care if Yang's not here and you want to try it really badly, it'll be my head on a platter if you get drunk or you do something you'll regret."

She pouted and sighed, "Fine, soda."

Jaune ginned and chuckled, "Ah black, fizzy wine; the ladies always do have excellent taste."

"I agree, they have always had the feel for the finer things when it came to wine and items of such a nature." Lorenzo replied smugly, tipping his cup of whatever-he-was-drinking.

She stuck her tongue out at him and Jaune laughed as he walked away. He weaved his way through the crowded groups of people easily, Weiss had actually forced Jaune on several mock courses filled with cardboard cut-outs of people, turns out weaving through a crowd was a lot harder than people made it look. When he got to the bar, he waited for the barkeep to fill his cups when he felt someone, at his elbow, waiting.

"Ah, apologies." He said shifting aside.

"No problem, Goldie." sneered a young man with fiery red hair that was gelled pretty violently into a semi-formal look, "Smart move, I don't like people getting in the way of my drinks."

Jaune raised an eyebrow, but let it go. Weiss had told him that conflicts and mild banter were pretty standard among the rich and uppity. Jaune guessed he would have to be the bigger man for everyone tonight. The guy was broad-shouldered and muscled, just like Cardin, he carried what seemed to be a flail on his back. His eyes were coal-black, like tar, and if Jaune was being honest, they guy gave off a feeling of being just as slimy. The barkeep filled Jaune's drinks first, Jaune thanked him politely, and as he was about to go, the red-haired boy grumbled something.

"Uh sorry, what was that?" Jaune asked politely (damn Weiss telling him he had to catch every word of anything and everything).

"Nothin' Goldie. Why don't you run along?" He said harshly.

Screw Weiss and her teaching him.

"Fine." He said calmly, and walked back to his table.

He sighed when he saw Ruby looking really uncomfortable and Lorenzo practically snarling at the guy she was talking to. Ruby hand was twitching constantly to where she usually kept her Crescent Rose, in a moment of wanting to not show it off she had left 'her baby /sweetheart /darling at her dorm. She looked as though she was regretting that decision. Alot.

The man had long salt-and-pepper hair tied stylishly back into a long ponytail. He had one hand behind his back and a pamphlet of a school out towards Ruby. Ruby saw Jaune and practically screamed 'help' with her silver-grey eyes.

"Hey Ruby," Jaune said smoothly, cutting the man off, "I got you your soda-"

"Boy, get out of her way, she was talking to me before you came and cut me off." The man growled.

"I don't know if it was by choice, she seemed really uncomfort-" Jaune broke off mid-sentence as he stared into the man's eyes, his mode deteriorating rapidly from a calm and collected cool into a boiling fury.

The man had ocean-blue eyes the exact same shade as Jaune's.

"Jaune?" The man said looking perturbed, "Is that you?"

"You?!" Juane hissed, his hands clenching into fists.

He man got over his shock and began to laugh, "Well, well, well! I can't believe it, I never thought you go as far as to get a job as a waiter! I mean you had no skill as a hunter or a fighter, but this? Haha! I guess serving people really does suit you..."

Everybody glared at him, but he seemed unfazed, in fact he only grinned wider as he saw them glare.

"...My weak, little nephew." He finished, a mocking grin stretching across his face.

* * *

(Please bear with me readers, as sexist as this sound and how much I hate myself for sounding like this, I am a guy, so I have no idea how this goes…)

Pyrrha had been hanging out with the rest of the girls as they decided I have a slumber party, much to Ren's indifference. He had nodded and waved his hand absently as he read a book about a young nobleman who was locked in a battle between two timeless groups who he had only just found out existed. They were all going to stay up long into the night, at least before everyone else came back.

"I wonder how everyone is doing at the party..." Yang mused out loud as she stared at the broken moon rising in the sky and her younger sister's weapon.

"I am confident that Jaune is doing fine," Weiss said smugly, "Looks like I win this bet, Nikos."

"Pyrrha wouldn't mind too much if she lost you know," Nora giggled, "she has quite the crush on Jaune."

Weiss slapped her forehead as she realized she had been suckered into helping Jaune and wishing she had remembered how much Pyrrha had taken to Jaune, she groaned, "I was in a lose-lose situation this entire time? Damn..."

"Well not exactly, but there is nothing you can do about it now but accept you lost a bit in either aspect Weiss!" Yang giggled cheerfully.

"So Pyrrha, how do you feel…about…?"

Pyrrha wasn't very talkative as she was looking out the window chin poised in her hands in a contemplative thinking pose. She looked utter expressionless.

Yang sighed, "It's only to be given, she's worried about Jaune and Ruby all alone together, not to mention there is alcohol and dancing to slow music…the scene is just right for a special moment."

Pyrrha's face darkened as she stared as she glared out the window. She wanted to be there, it was times like these where she hated having to wait behind. Jaune was probably chatting and getting closer with Ruby, and she was stuck in the Team RWBY dorm room. She blinked and realized that moping about it wouldn't help, she might as well push harder for him, and after all, all's fair in love and war. This was definitely both.

She suddenly realized she was getting poked in the shoulder, she turned and said, "What?"

Yang turned to her friends and grinned. "What did I say? She is totally preoccupied with her thoughts." She said as she plopped herself next to Pyrrha.

"Soooo…" said Nora, scooting over to Pyrrha's side, "What is on your mind?"

"Nothing!" said pyrrha trying to scoot away only to be blocked by Yang.

"Something has to be, you wouldn't be so preoccupied otherwise." Weiss said after a moment.

"I am thinking about a project that I have due!" she said quickly.

"Really, that was the best you could come up with?" Yang said.

"Oh shut up and leave me alone..." she grumbled.

* * *

Ren yawned and flipped a corner of his he heard the chatter of his female teammates in the room across from his. He put on his ear alarms and snuggled into his bed.

"I wonder how everyone is doing…" was the last thing he said before succumbing to unconsciousness.


	20. HELP ME

**Sorry for this not being a chapter but I wanted to say fantastic job on everyone giving me the OC's**

**they were great and interesting to work with, but alas as in everything there is still a problem.**

* * *

**I am going to give out the team names just so you know what they are:**

**VILT (violet)**

**SMSH (smash)**

**METAL (metal[if you didn't guess this well...])**

**MRDR (murder[ THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BULLIES])**

* * *

**Team Metal is filled and so that's off the table.**

**Team SMSH filled up like ten seconds ago.**

**T is still missing in team VILT**

**MRDR...well... M is the leader, and all the Oc's were good people, people who wouldn't bend to some jackwad even if he was leader. **

**Now, great as they were...i have a surplus and what frustrates me?**

**I CANNOT FREAKING DROP ANYONE BECAUSE YOU HIDDEN TALENT WRITERS MADE THEM TOO DAMN GOOD!**

**So this is what i have decided. I will from more teams made of these letters:**

**D,D,D,D,N, L, I,**

**but I need exactly one more OC to balance the teams, but i don't know any significant words with 3 d's in it and that can be abbreviated, so i might change their names...**

**ALSO I NEED SOME BAD PERSONALITY OC'S**

***Sigh***

**I need help. Anyone...?**

**Throw me a plan, i know as the writer, i know i shouldn't have to impose on the readers but...please.**

**HELP.**


	21. Chapter 19

**ALRIGHT! EVERYONE HERE IS THE CHAPTER**  
**ALONG WITH THE TEAMS AND WHO THEY ARE COMPRISED OF!**  
**VILT/Violet: Lorenzo, Velvet, Isaac, Turner**  
**SMSH/Smash: Soren, Mario, Styx, Horatio**  
**METL/Metal: Maya, Ezra, Trisa, Luce**  
**MRDR/Murder: Matchitehew "Match", Raisc(Nolan), Davin, Regs (Marcus)**  
**DVDD/Divided: Dante, Vaughn(Diesel), Drake, Daisuke**  
**BANE/Bane: Braight( Icarus), Antonio, Noroi, Erik(Tristan)**  
***wipes sweat off forehead***  
**Yeesh, that took a while, anyway, sorry if I changed the names badly but i wanted them to fit the groupings, so yeah...**  
**This is 7886 words with the omake to make up for the lack of chapter last time.**  
**-YARN**  
**P.S. IT ALL BELONGS TO MONTY, ALL I OWN IS THE STORY IDEA! OC's are the property of their creators!**

* * *

Jaune glared at his uncle Simultus. This man could burn in hell, and Jaune wouldn't give a damn.

Jaune was furious and wasn't afraid to show it. "Don't call me that!" he spat, "You're no family of mine! My mother doesn't think so and neither does Dad, mom did tell him and he didn't want to believe it but he did!"

He smiled, "My brother never did quite like me anyway, I can't imagine why? I am a very likeable person."

Jaune teeth were clenched as his uncle leaned next to his head and put a hand on his shoulder; he whispered, "Don't you think I am likeable, Jaune? I am the one who offered you a chance to get some early training in, don't you remember your first lesson?"

Jaune closed his eyes and counted slowly to ten, "You were trying to turn me into stone-cold killer. A true hunter, a predator –you said- who doesn't feel remorse for what he does."

"You never did have the fortitude for such tests; well at least not as much as I had hoped for." His uncle sighed drawing back from Jaune.

"I was a child, I was barely old enough to grasp a weapon! You said that if I wanted to live up to my name this was only way to do it! You tried to twist me into your sick little protégé!" Jaune hissed in a guttural voice, "You are psychopathic bastard! You shouldn't be allowed to walk inthe street, much less be the headmaster of any school!"

Ruby and Lorenzo were absolutely flabbergasted. They knew Jaune hadn't talked about his family except when explaining about a lesson they taught him, but what had this guy tried to do to Jaune? Jaune wasn't just leaking a killer intent more dense than anything Ruby or Lorenzo had ever felt. He was pushing it all out at this one person, who wasn't even flinching, if anything he was basking in it. What in the hell was going on? They had a feeling if Jaune wasn't reigning himself in with every fiber of his being, he would attack.

"That look of hate suits you very well, my boy. That feral hatred is what I needed to see, you have it now, resentment, anger, all the emotions…" Jaune's uncle said, "You can do it, can't you? You failed to write for so long, I was worried! So you don't' work here, so pray tell me what you might be doing here?"

"I am going to Beacon academy…UNCLE." Jaune spat out the word with so much venom that Ruby flinched.

"You really do hate me…you can still be…molded." His uncle chuckled.

"Corrupted!" Jaune growled through his clenched teeth, "Get your vocabulary straight!"

His uncle smiled, "I am sorry Miss Rose, I must rescind my offer, I have found a new candidate for my school." He looked at Jaune and his eyes brightened, ""Did you know your father never hated you? It took sometime but I was able to convince him to be rather hard on you, it was so deliciously easy, he wanted you to be strong and capable, so he asked my opinion."

Jaune eyes widened.

He didn't see the fist covered in white fire move. The only thing he felt was the slight gust of wind ruffle his hair. The density of the aura was so fierce that he could feel the power make his skin crawl. Jaune had poised his fist just a few centimeters under his chin. If he had followed through with the motion, he would launched his uncle into the ceiling. They were lucky that no one had noticed Juane move.

His uncle laughed, a loud grating sound, "You are almost there, my boy. Don't hesitate to write, I would love to see you accept my offer, do give it some thought, though. I would hate to have to get too persuasive."

With that the man nodded at Lorenzo and Ruby, clapped Jaune -who was trembling like a tuning fork- on the shoulder, and departed. Jaune let out a loud angry growl and collapsed into a chair. His ocean eyes were filled with pain, hatred, disgust, and horror. He ran across his face as if he were trying to wipe the memory of this confrontation from his face.

Ruby got up and knelt next to Jaune, "Jaune? Jaune? Are you okay? Who was that?"

He ran a hand through his hair, "If you couldn't catch it, that… thing, is my uncle, by my father's blood. I am NOT alright. In any way."

Lorenzo put a hand on his shoulder, "What did he do to you? You look like a hunted animal."

Jaune leaned forward, "I don't talk about it or him if I can avoid it… But I guess you should know rather than waste time looking around…"Jaune took a deep calming breath, "It wasn't anything physical, it was all psychological. I was a kid, almost got cheated out my childhood by him. He always complained that I was too weak, took me out to hunt little animals. He told me I had to because he told me to, he said it was like fishing, a father-son thing. I could never bring the knife down when he handed it to me. He couldn't understand why. I couldn't understand him…I told my mom, that day she quite literally walloped the hell out of him, she was well trained. He said that I was too weak anyway. Like I was some sort of test that failed." Jaune ran his hands over his face, "He was the source of my estrangement for a long time. He took pleasure in trying to twist me up on the inside, when I wouldn't go through it, he would grab the knife and SHOW me…" Jaune couldn't continue.

"Jaune…" Ruby began.

"I didn't understand what he was trying to do until about a year before I applied to Beacon. I began to have nightmares. I began to hate him, I didn't know that he was the one who turned Dad against me. I wish I had that knife and could shove it through his throat." Juane said viciously, "He got to me, despite my best efforts, he got to me. When I was bullied when I was younger, there were lows, bad lows. I wished I had learned from him, the only reason I am who I am is because I loved my mom more and she told me that even if no one else believed in me she would."

"So you…he-" Lorenzo tried to grasp what Jaune was saying.

"Yeah…Mom was the right person to tell, Dad may not have believed me." Jaune said, "She assured me that he was wrong, and practically told me to never even talk to him, get in contact with him in any way, shape, or form. When she told dad, he didn't believe her, he was an immediate family member, and they were brothers. I guess he thought I must have been lying or something…" Jaune laughed bitterly, "So dear ol' dad did care…Now I feel terrible."

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Ruby asked.

"Because anyone else would have told you otherwise. His school, Simult, -which happens to be named after him- is one of the top academies in Vytal, it's like Beacon, but the thing is there is a lot of mystery concerning their practices and such." Jaune said, eyes distant, "He scouts people personally along with his little board of advisors, many famous hunters and warriors come from his school. Why they are famous though is because they are the ones with the largest killing numbers, and on occasion highest losses. That's only if you actually check the statistics, not many do."

They nodded, a little shocked by what they had heard. Ruby felt a little awed, how Jaune had managed to keep himself restrained with that much killing intent saturating the air was beyond her. Lorenzo was trying hard not to think about it. He had thought Jaune was cool, just a normal human who didn't have a prejudice. Now he saw it was so much more, Jaune wasn't normal but was willing to not let anyone else find out. Jaune had finally calmed down, he was already pushing this event to the back of his mind. Jaune stretched letting the chills run up and down his spine like sparks of electricity.

"Well I am going to see if there is anything interesting around, or a place I can calm down. I need to take my mind off what just happened." Jaune said bluntly.

"Can I come?" Ruby asked almost immediately.

"Would help with the whole cover thing." Juane replied shrugging.

He walked towards the bar head down and looking deep in thought. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he was sure he would end up somewhere that would help him think. He had always gone to the tallest spire of Beacon when he needed to find comfort, he figured altitude would help him here. A few minutes of wandering up stairs and corridors he found himself on the hall roof. He closed his eyes and breathed in the cool crisp air.

He heard a small sneeze and saw Ruby looking around and rubbing her arms. Jaune blushed remembering Ruby had joined him on his little trek. He quickly unbuttoned his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"There, should keep the cold from getting to you." He said smiling.

"Why are we here? Wouldn't you rather sit down or something? At least with some air conditioning…" she asked pulling the jacket more snugly around her shoulders.

Jaune tilted his head thinking about it for a moment, "I guess it started with me climbing this oak tree as a kid…it's a pretty boring story."

Ruby smiled kindly, "I kinda want to hear it."

Jaune blinked and sighed, smiling, "Okay fine, but let's find some seats or something, it'll take a while…"

They sat at the edge of building, both of their feet dangling as Jaune explained his childhood hobby of climbing the oak tree. Ruby nodded, it made some sense, Jaune liked being high off the ground, like a bird. He explained that the other kids never followed him there and he would spend as much time there as possible.

"It was my own personal roost." He admitted, chuckling, "It was nice, a place to sit and think, to practice, just be anyone or everything I ever wanted. I was so young, so free. I miss it so much. I had first discovered it after my first bullying and it was my…private, peaceful place for so long…"

"Jaune…you're crying." Ruby said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He brought up a hand to his face and found it wet as he covered his face with his hand, grinning sadly, "Sorry, it's just that sometimes, it all just gets to me, you know? I realize just how fast life it flowing and I don't know where I will end up. It scares me, hunters don't get to grow old. My life wasn't even close to ideal, but it's getting better and I'm scared that something terrible will happen and I'll be right back where I starte-"

He was about to keep rambling when Ruby did something entirely unexpected, she pecked him lightly on the cheek. Jaune almost didn't register that, and then red colored his face, creeping up like a pot or kettle reaching its boiling point. He placed a hand on his cheek as he realized he hadn't imagined the slight pressure for a second. Anything he was about to say got locked in his throat. He stared at her as she got up and smiled, her face crimson and eyes averted.

"I think you'll be fine Jaune, you have everyone ready to help you after all." She said quickly as she took of his jacket and put it around his shoulders before quickly walking off the roof and down the stairs.

Jaune blinked, "What…the…heck?"

* * *

Pyrrha felt a shiver crawl up her spine and she looked around feeling pissed for no exact reason, but still mad all the same, "My intuition just sparked…" she mumbled lowly.

Everyone had decided to break the party after Pyrrha pointed out it was midnight. She was still going to be grilled about Jaune, and it was frustrating enough as it was. He had treated like a normal person and so she had taken a liking to him just from that. Then he went through so much to make sure he wouldn't disappoint them as a leader and fighter. How could she not feel that way? Of course her explanation didn't really make sense to Yang or Weiss, who both probably used that status to get a better boyfriend or become chummy with a more powerful group. Nora decided that Pyrrha's were unique to her and Blake agreed. Yang and Weiss dropped the subject, but Pyrrha knew it would be brought up soon enough.

She looked at Nora and Ren who were both sleeping soundly. With a huff she turned off her nightlight and buried her face in her pillow. She didn't understand the sudden stress but she was sure it had to do with Jaune. And that made it bad enough.

* * *

Ozpin had just maneuvered his way through the crowd to where he saw Lorenzo sitting eyes unfocused and head propped on his intertwined fingers. He had noticed a man talking with Ruby, and Jaune cutting in when someone asked to talk to him about his school. Ozpin had internally sighed, he knew that the primary reason for these parties was to attract more students to Beacon, and therefore talks like this were necessary. When he had turned back though Lorenzo had been rubbing his hand over his face and Ruby and Jaune were gone.

He walked over when a man in a suit and a tie-back ponytail intercepted him.

"Hello, Ozpin." He said his tone neutral.

"Simultus." Ozpin replied calmly.

"You know I happened to come across that girl, Ruby I believe, in your school recruitment video." Simultus said conversationally, absently swirling a glass of alcohol.

Ozpin eyes narrowed imperceptibly, publicity or no, there was always a chance that a student could be swayed to join another school. It had happened, but it was the first time Simultus had tried it. Ozpin had a feeling about the man that he could never really place, just his smile, his movements, they all screamed with a vibe of 'Watch it!'

"I was trying to get her to join my school, but then a young man happened to intervene, any guess as to who Ozpin?" Simultus asked after taking a sip of his drink.

"Who?"

"My young nephew, Jaune Arc." He said, his smile turning predatory.

Ozpin wasn't one to show emotion, let alone shock, he was the master at reigning in his emotions in, but even his eyes widened slightly to hear this, "Your nephew?"

"Ah yes, I didn't know the boy had the ability to get into Beacon. If I had I would have wanted to make sure he goes to my school." Simultus said, hand over his heart dramatically, "But alas, he didn't even list my school name on his application list. As his uncle, I only want what's best for him. So Ozpin, what would say to ...giving him to my school ,which will make a much better use than the methods you carry out in Beacon."

"He is not an object, Simultus." Ozpin said coldly.

"He is one boy, he might as well be, you can have some of my better students in return." Simultus said,waving off his words.

"Simultus, unless Jaune specifically asks, he won't leave Beacon. I am not trading him like cards in a game, he. Is a human being. Why are you so interested in him anyway?" Ozpin inquired.

"He is still too soft, the boy needs to be emotionless if he wants to live up to his family name."

"Than I'd rather not live up to it, if it requires what you say it does."

Ozpin glanced at Jaune who was glaring at his uncle, while his uncle chuckled merrily, "Jaune my boy, you always come at the best of times, now tell me, how would you like to join my school?"

"Not on your life, especially not on your life." Jaune growled, "I am staying at Beacon, and nothing will change that."  
Simultus smiled, "I see... Well that is a pity, Jaune."

Jaune snorted, "Yeah for you. Personally, I am glad I won't deal with you, Simultus. I don't need anymore annoying people in my life."

Simultus grinned, "Looks like the baby Beowolf finally grew its claws..."

Jaune grimaced at him and walked away; Ozpin turned to Stimultus, "I think you got your answer."

"People change Ozpin, all that is needed is a bit of a push. Anyway, I don't really have a reason to be here, I have to go see you around Ozpin." With a wave of his hand Simultus left towards the door.

* * *

Sitting there was awkward.

Jaune was determinedly staring at his glass as though it was the only thing there. Lorenzo had his head resting on his arms, dozing off. Ruby was sitting down, flipping a fork in between her fingers, glancing at Jaune with a worried expression. Jaune tipped back his glass and chugged his drink down. He placed the glass down, wishing there was something that wouldn't sound awkward to talk about. Ruby had kissed him, sure it wasn't on the lips or anything, but-

Right then a young man stumbled into their table. Jaune raised an eyebrow as the man had some lipstick marks on his cheek and grinning crazily. He had a bottle of liquor in one hand and a shot glass in the other. He set both down of the table and reeked of alcohol.

"Um…Hi?" Jaune said tentatively.

"HELLO!" the guy roared happily, grabbing Jaune's hand and shaking it like a martini mix thing.

Jaune eyes began to swirl as he felt his arms snap up and down by the guy's enthusiastic greeting. He let go and walked over to Ruby cuffing her on the back. She yelped and steadied herself.

"Hi there, young missus! I am Dante, the fearless leader of team DVDD or Divided, hehe, they have awesome drinks at this party! This stuff is good! No…IT'S GREAT!" he yelled pointing his hand high.

Lorenzo sat up and looked around blearily, "What, who-"

"When, where, why, and how, my friend! Those are the questions!" He said grabbing Lorenzo and shaking him wildly.

Lorenzo eyes swirled and he collapsed groaning. He got up and looked at the boy before exasperatedly saying, "Dante? Damn it, what did we all tell you about drinking too much!"

"Not supposed to…" he said looking like a child who had eaten a cookie he wasn't supposed to.

"Just sit down, and sit still!"

"Yes mom." Dante replied snarkily, grinning.

"Shut up!" Lorenzo grumbled, "I swear every time you get drunk, I have to do collateral."

Jaune blinked and said, "You know him?"

Lorenzo yawned and nodded, "His name is Dante, he is a team leader for team DVDD or Team Divided, he's a bit eccentric at times...okay all the time, but his hearts always in the right place and he knows when to be serious. He needs a leash though, especially if he's drunk."

Dante was giggling to himself and rocking on the chair he was on. He almost tipped himself over and Jaune rushed to grab his chair and right it. Dante snickered sheepishly and thanked Jaune profusely.  
Jaune chuckled, "Seems energetic enough…"

* * *

And with thanks to a friend known as sUbSoNiCSoundwave here is the first OMAKE:

An example of how childish, illogical and strange my OC I gave you can be  
Oh god that is going to be a thing.  
So going to be a thing,

Generic student: You do know that sign says 'girl's bathroom' right?

Dante: I like to see signs as suggestions more than actual orders, like 'Keep Out' or 'Dry Clean Only'

Dante: Your looking at this rationally. As for me, I'm not rational. I feel like doing this, so this is what I'm going to do

Generic student: You're going to get your ass kicked by any girl in there...

Dante: Ain't the first time that happened. And don't forget, let your smile be your umbrella, and I look like a freaking cowboy! I forget the point *Drunk laughter* Hey bartender! You got any more mini umbrellas? Ellas! Ellas!

Generic Student: Are you drunk?

Dante: I swear to drunk I'm not god! XP

Generic student: How the hell did you even get alcohol past Ms. Goodwitch?! And when did the Robot Chicken special come on?!

*Ms. Goodwitch approaches from background*

Dante: Dr. Badwitch! Wazzup?!

Generic student: *whirls around* Oh we are so screwed.

*Jaune walks out of men's restroom and notices commotion*

Dante: Yang! Wazzubie?! :D

Jaune: I'm not Yang! Get off of me!

Generic student : Ms. Goodwitch, help him, he's drunk, and...he become cuddly?

Jaune : Get off! *trying to push off Dante, who has latched onto his arm*

*Goodwitch facepalms*

Dante: You guys are complete buzzkills!

Generic student: Oh god... *I'm gonna call him Tucker*

Dante: You all have to be so by the book. If ya wanna be hunters, you have to all learn to live a little like I do. :D *Flies off on his rocket boots*

Tucker: Are you okay to fly man?

Dante: Trust me Tucker, I drunk better when I'm drive XD *Flies into the ceiling fan and knocks himself out*

*Jaune catches him before he hits the ground*

Jaune: we shouldn't let himself get anymore brain damaged at the moment...how long does he stay drunk?

Tucker: no idea...

*Goodwitch grabbed the unconscious boy by the scruff of his collar and drags him to the infirmary, mumbling about drunken idiot students*

* * *

*And also when they were younger, Dante humiliated Cardin in front of a crowd of people when he caught him bullying some kid three years below him. He humiliated him so bad, he calls him Crying Cardin, as he cried like a baby when that happened.*

Cardin: you!

Dante: Crying Cardin! We meet again :D

Cardin: What the f**k are you doing here?!

Dante: Well lets see if we can figure this little question out! I am wearing a school blazer and uniform, what do you think that means?

Jaune: Crying Cardin? *trying to hold in laughter*

Dante: Yea! Allow me to introduce you to one another. Jaune: Crying Cardin. Crying Cardin: Jaune

Cardin: We already know each other!

Dante: O rly? (o rly owl face)

Jaune: Yeah really, found him bullying a Fauna, I thought he was a good guy before that though.

Cardin: Fauna are freaks!

Dante: Learn some manners dude! Or you might have to feel a bit...messy like shrimp ice cream messy kapiche?

Cardin: *visibly shaking* you don't scare me!

Jaune: right...

* * *

LATER

Dante: This is gonna be awesome! *Exited snicker*

Jaune: What did you do this time?

Dante: I rigged several bricks of explosive paint bombs in Team CRDL's room :D

KABOOM!

Sky: IT'S IN MY EYES!

*teams JNPR,RWBY, VILT and DVDD burst out laughing*

Jaune: Oh man, Goodwitch is approaching! *grabs Dante* BOOK IT!

*Everybody scatters*

* * *

EVEN LATER LATER!

Dante: You know, you remind me of a best friend of mine back when I was 9

Velvet: Huh?

Dante: His name was Peter the Hippie - he had very long hair... and he smelled extremely ripe! He got bullied a lot cause he was a rabbit-type Faunus like you. He found a way to hide his features later on though, want me to show ya?

Velvet: Urmm...

Dante: Okay :D *begins messing with Velvet's ears*

Velvet: Ow!ow!ow!ow!OW!OW!

Dante: There we go! How's that?

Velvet: *Looks in a mirror, to see her ears are gone and hidden in her hair, making her look human. Stunned surprised face*

Lorenzo: Dude you don't need to hide it! I am proud of being a Faunus, everyone should be!

Dante: I was just trying to help her - you seen how Crying Cardin and his gang terrorizes her. Sorry Vel, let me take that out.

Velvet: Thanks anyways ):

Dante: If I was trying to piss you off, I would do this. *Grabs two ice cream cones out of nowhere. Velvet shrieks in terror. Dante turns and throws them at Cardin and Sky from a distance, hitting them in the head* F**KING UNICORNS, YA SACUCY LITTLE PRICKS! :D

*Lorenzo bursts out laughing pounding his fist on the floor*

*Team JNPR walks by laughing loudly*

*Cardin swears loudly*

Cardin: Little c**t! *Draws his mace*

Dante: Come at me bro! I'll make you cry and wet yourself like you did when we first met! *Draws Law and Order into their sword modes*

*Jaune gently puts a hand on Dante's shoulder*

Jaune: this a private fight or can I join?

Dante: The more the merrier, partner *Slaps a toy sheriff badge on Jaune's chest armor*

*Jaune draws sword*

Jaune: sweet...

Dante: You two are in for a Hubba Bubba nightmare *Licks one of his swords* Oh s**t! I cut my tongue! D,X

Jaune: oh god dude, use your aura and heal it!

Dante: I can only use my aura to enhance my reflexes and speed! X'P Shake it off D, no one likes a crybaby... Attack!

Jaune: why did you even lick the sharp edge of the blade?

Dante: For dramatic effect. Last time I did it in a duel, the guy who I fought pissed himself!

*jaune facepalms*

Jaune: You're an idiot

Dante: I know! :D

Cardin: Are we doing this or what?!

Dante: Oh go do everyone a favor and go pick a fight with Nora, ya windbag! *Spits tongue blood in Cardin's eye*

*Cardin freaks the hell out*

Cardin: YOU FREAKING PSYCHO!

Jaune: Nora you wanted to break someone's legs right?

*Nora skips in*

Nora: Yeah!

Dante: Have fun *Dabs a cloth on his tongue to stop the bleeding*

Nora: YAY! :D

* * *

*2 hours later*

Dante: And so the tyrannical bandit leader known as Crying Cardin and his cronies was defeated once again, yea! And it's all thanks to onehandsome blue cowboy Known as Sheriff Dante of Team DVDD - whatever my team's called - and his deputies. Jaune and Nora, you are the two bestest buddies an idiot can ask for ^.^

Pyrrha: Nora did all the work though. You stood and watched with cotton balls stuffed in your mouth after cutting your tongue with your own sword.

Jaune: well in all fairness, he did start the fight...

Dante: Actually Crying Cardin started the fight.

Ruby: You threw an ice cream cone at him.

Dante: Cardin did it

Ruby: But-

Dante: Cardin did it!

Ruby: I-

Dante: Cardin did it~!

Weiss: Wow the boy version of not only Yang, but Nora at the same time. Where the hell did you even find this one Jaune?!

Jaune: It was at that team leader's party you helped me train for... He was really drunk -_-

Dante: No, no, no, no - don't you do this Weiss! Don't speak like that, there's nothing more annoying in the world than a buzzkill.

Weiss: Are you out of your mind?!

Dante: Totally! :D

Blake: Good grief -_-

*jaune sighs*

Jaune:Dante let it go, Weiss is strict.

Dante: Well I'm gonna go get some pizza. Does anyone want anything...? Okay. *turns to the window* WATER BISON POWERS ACTIVATE! *Charges and throws himself out of the window at the speed of sound, leaving his hat on the floor*

Jaune: ...he's a fun guy, huh?

Pyrrha: is he still drunk?

*jaune pales*

*Pyrrha's phone vibrates*

Pyrrha: Hello?

Dante: *On the other end at the pizza shop already* I am not drunk! I am buying pizza, and for that comment, you don't get any! JK's L-O-L-S! LOLZ!

*jaune laughs and pounds fist on floor*

Pyrrha: How did he even here me?!

Jaune: *trying to breath* who cares? That was perfect!

* * *

EVEN LATER LATER!

Wiess: *Terrified scream*

Ruby: I heard screaming! Wiess, what ha- OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR BATHROOM?!

Dante: Sorry. Yang dared me to read page 69 of that book Blake's been trying to hide. Ninjas of Love is the nastiest thing I've ever read! D:

*everybody glares at Yang and Blake*

Blake: Don't look at me! I tried to stop them

Yang: It was pretty funny

10 minutes earlier

Dante: What'ya got there Blake?

Blake:...

Dante: Let me see *swipes the book out of her hands* ...Hmm...

Blake: Hey!

Dante: Don't worry kiddo, I just - wait...?! Oh god, don't do that! OH GOD NO, DON'T PUT THAT DOWN THERE!

Blake: Dante! Please, give me-

Dante: Oh go- *Gags, throws the book at a random direction, runs into Team RWBY's bathroom and decorates the toilet with his stomach

contents*

*Team JNPR on other side of hallway, hearing everything*

How did Dante even get in there...

Dante: I was invited

*Ren looks up to see Dante leaning in from the suddenly unlocked door*

Jaune: I don't know I just get used to it.

Dante: *looks down at Team JNPR* Sup?

Jaune: Hey... -_-

Dante: *pulls out pizza box snd soda* here!

Jaune: *takes* thanks, let's eat!

Weiss: Dante!

Dante: Oh s**t gotta go! *zooms off on his boots*

Weiss: Get back here and clean my bathroom! I AM NOT CLEANING THAT UP!

Jaune: *points in opposite direction* he went that way

* * *

LATER

With Dante, Jaune, Lorenzo and Velvet. In Dante's hummer

Lorenzo: Dude, slow down. Even if we take out all the gangsters, they'll be all over the place still. The clubs, under the bridges, at the docks...

Jaune: what are you talking abo-

Dante: If not today, their times will soon be upon them! I got a taste for gangster blood!

Velvet: I'm scared )X

Jaune: *yanks steering wheel to the side narrowly avoiding a startled pedestrian* WATCH OUT

*car begins to careen wildly occupants screaming*

Dante: *Pokes his head out of the window* HEY! HAVE SOME RESPECT FOR PEDESTRIANS, YA ZENCOCK!

Jaune: * Screaming as he tries to control* DO YOUR JOB AND DRIVE DANTE!

*Velvet is grabbing onto her seatbelt and Lorenzo smashed his face agaisnt the back of Dante's seat

Dante: *Stops the truck* Everyone okay?

Velvet: I'm fine...

Jaune: That motion sickness pill you gave me is working wonders...

Lorenzo: I think I have a whiplash _

Jaune: All in favor of me driving back?

*everyone raises hand*

Dante: Oh no, no, no, no. We still got a bounty to do *Sticks a police siren on the hud of his hummer* That bounty is worth 100,000 lien. I am NOT blowing this opportunity!

Jaune: YOU SAID WE WERE GOING TO GET SOME SCHOOL SUPPLIES AND YOU WANTED OUT HELP, AND THE HELL THE SIREN?!

Dante: *waves hand dismissively* detail details!

Velvet: Let me ouuuuuuttttt- *cut off by tires squeal and hummer speeding out at high speeds*

*Lorenzo buckles up and curls up into a ball*

Junior's Club

Melanie: What the he'll that? *See's Dante's police hummer charging towards the club entrance*

Miltia: Cops! Get out of the way! They're gonna ram the doors! *Dante's hummer smashes through the front doors and skids into the main

dance theater*

Dante: See? We made it. Now *Reaches into the car boot and pulls out a briefcase full of guns* Take your pick ladies and gentlemen.

Jaune: *pulls out his sword and gets out of the car after grabbing a pistol* Thanks...

Lorenzo: *grabs magnum and unsheathes axe* alright!

Velvet: I'll stay in the car *ducks under seat*

Dante: Alright *pulls out swords* PARTY TIME!

*Seven minutes later*

Miltia: Okay! I'll talk! I'll talk! Just don't kill me! D"X

Melanie: Coward!

Dante: Good girl.

Jaune: This is madness!

Lorenzo: Madness? This is SPARTA! *lightly kicks Jaune's leg*

Jaune: *smiling* hey! *swats lorenzo's head*

*both Chuckle*

Dante: SO! Now where is that Junior dude?

Lorenzo: There *points up at Junior who has been tied by a wire where the disco ball should be*

Dante: *Walks over, grabs Junior by the back of the head and smashes his face into the table*

Jaune: *winces* I don't think smashing his face in will wake him up...one sec *walks behind counter and pulls out a bunch of ice* Here ya go!

*Dumps on Junior*

Junior: GAH!

Dante: Okay *folds down LAW into its gun mode. Points its gun barrel to his head* Where Roman Torchwick?! That clown's got quite a generous bounty on his boulder hat. Talk or I'll arrest you for disagreement charges!

Jaune: Those aren't real charges.

Dante: They're real, if I say they're real! My old folks are both Police S.W.A.T. Troopers - I think I know what I'm talking about!

Lorenzo: Is that where you got the siren?!

Dante: I did some work experience back when I was still in Signal for them during my last year. Reward package for those who manage to get a police deputy badge is quite generous.

Jaune: *sighs* dude if i were you I would answer him. Or we'll get him drunk, you DO NOT want to see him drunk.

Junior: Okay! Take my laptop! It's in my office - it has everything you need on it!

* * *

1 hour later

Dante: We're rich ladies and gentlemen! Whoo! :D *Throws 25,000 Lien cut at Jaune, Lorenzo and Velvet*

Velvet: But I didn't do anything...

Jaune: you got Dante to calm down after he found the expensive wine...

Dante: Hey! I am not a drunk! I just show appreciation in some of life's simplest things.

Jaune: You started the music again, began to try twerking, I don't think i can sleep at night without nightmares, all of us had to hold you down, and Velvet had to literally slap some sense into you.

Dante: Oh! So that's why my face was so sore!

*Lorenzo bursts out laughing wildly, Jaune facepalms, and Velvet hides her face in embarrassment, and Dante chuckles*

Dante: but I don't twerk. I may be crazy, but I'm not that stupid :/

Jaune: *takes out Lorenzo's phone and show twelve photos and a video of Dante twerking* Really?

Dante: Give me that phone and I promise that I'll show mercy

Jaune: *throws phone to Lorenzo* it's his i told him not to take them... and he mailed them to Yang...and your team members...and...oh god you sent it to Goodwitch?!

Lorenzo: JAUNE YOU TRAITOR! *runs out door at top speed using aura*

Dante: GET BACK HERE *sprints out after him*

Dante: *Uses his aura to amplify his running speed* I'll show you what real police brutality is once I catch you, you saucy little bastard! Get back here!

Jaune: *turns to velvet* want some lunch? I am starving.

*Velvet nods*

* * *

LATER

Jaune: Dude! What happened to you?!

Lorenzo: Dante's fast, that's what happened. Faster than me ),:

Dante: No hard feelings little buddy. I just don't appreciate s**t like that being sent to people who'll never let me live it down when they see it. I was lucky to get it off my team's and Dr. Badwitch's computer but I was too slow with getting it off of Yang's and Ruby's laptops.

Jaune: Um...Dante? Yang's video account is getting so many views...like as many when she posted that video with me being threatened.

Dante: Just kill me now! D"X *Gives Jaune LAW and sticks the barrel to his head* What did I do to deserve this?!

Jaune: in all fairness you were warned not to get drunk...

Dante: I only took one swig. I didn't know how strong that stuff was gonna be!

*Team RWBY, and rest of VILT and JNPR appear*

Yang:... Sup...?

Jaune: *in a whisper* good thing I never get drunk, I go kinda crazy.

Dante: YANG WHY!

Yang: C'ause it was funny...?

Dante: I'll do whatever you want! Just get rid of everything you have related to that video and/or photos. Name your price, whatever you need or need doing consider it done! Please!

Jaune: It's already been dowloaded by a few hundred people and...Yang why the hell is there a video of me training without my shirt on?

Yang: You were looking hot, why not make a video?

Jaune: I didn't want to do this but it is time for revenge *takes out bottle of wine and pours down throat*

* everybody blinks and Jaune's head falls limply forward*

Ruby: So what was that supposed to do?

Jaune: *is suddenly next to her with a demonic smile,* HEllO PreCiOus FrienD. *he stares at everyone* HeLLo!

Dante: Oh my god! D: No where was I? Oh yes! *Throws his 2,500 Lien at Yang* You can have it if you get rid of that damn video. We got a deal?

^Whoops! I mean 25,000 Lien

Jaune *gets tackled by Ren and Pyrrha* she doesn't know that~!

Ruby: Who doesn't know what?

Jaune: *wrestles out of tackle and cartwheels over to Ruby*

Nothing~ nothing~

Yang: Deal!

Dante: Great! Now someone take him to bed? He's making me look sane!

Jaune: *punches Dante with Aura and giggles* S'not my nappy time yet!

*sprints out of room grinning like fiend*

* * *

LATER

Lorenzo: What's this?

Dante: Leverage

Lorenzo: *Looks at the picture. Shows an embarrassing photo of Cardin crying his eyes out* Why you giving me this?

Dante: When I gave this to my friend Pete, Cardin left him alone when he shown it to him. Use it on him and his goonies if he starts trouble with you and your team and girlfriend again :3

Lorenzo: *sputters like a dying fish* w-w-w-w-what? V-velvet isn't- i mean she isn't

Dante: shut up and take the photo

Dante: I've seen the way you two look at each other. Don't worry, unlike mine, your secret's safe with me ;)

Lorenzo: Bu-ut we aren't, i don't, we- I-

Dante: *shoves toward door* You're more in denial than Jaune is about Ruby and pyrrha

* * *

Some other time

Jaune's Uncle and Jaune: Rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble~

Dante: Guys!

Jaune: ?

Dante: *Hard to understand angry Australian accent* I swear, you two are all like ankle biters at times! I'm sat in my room minding my billy with a shrimp on the barbie and watching aerial Grifball on the telly, and all I can here are you two bushing up a blue in the other room! It's nearly midnight for f**k sakes! *Looks at Jaune's uncle* I thought an old geezer like you would be more mature than your appearance lets on - but no~ Your out here, faffing about like a mentally disabled handdycat with ADD whilst I'm trying to make a moments peace to myself! So what are you two idiots spewing about?!

Jaune's Uncle: I didn't understand a word that he just said...

Jaune: *sighs* he called you immature ad wants to enjoy himself for a bit so he is telling us both to shut up and for you to crawl in the emerald forest and preferably find a grimm that will rip you limb from limb

Dante: Or better yet, go pick a fight with Nora! Or better yet here! *Shoves Jaune's uncle into a rocket-propelled locker* Be sure to send a post card back! *Messes with the buttons. Jaune's uncle goes airborne*

Jaune: *whips out phone and begins recording* HAHHAHAHAHA! This is priceless! Hope you choke you asshat!

Dante: What's that guy's problem with you anyway?

Jaune *his face immediately darkens and Juane scowls like he is facing a tough Beowolf major* I'm tired, see you in the morning.

*Jaune walks away shoulders trembling*

Dante: I'm sorry!

Jaune: *sharply* it's not your fault...just...just leave me alone.

*Pyrrha appears*

Pyrrha: What's wrong?

Dante: I sent Dante's scumbag uncle in a rocket-powered locker

Pyrrha: O_o

Dante: And when I asked him what problem he has with your boyfriend, he tensed up and stomped off. I think I may have p!ssed him off on accident. I don't wanna get killed, so I'll leave the job to you if you want. Goodnight.

*Pyrrha sputters as Dante walks away*

* * *

Later 5 in the morning

In the arena

*Jaunes hands are chafed and aching but he refused to drop his sword and stop. He sliced into another robot but his strikes are too weak and it barely gets through deep enough to stop it from bashing his skull in, He falls to his knees coughing and panting*

Jaune: Dammit I need to take a shower I am going to be so tired today...

*he staggers to his feet and forces his body to the door. He trudges his way to his room and deposits his clothing in the washing machine before going for a shower. He walks out later and wears his school uniform*

* * *

LUNCHTIME!

Dante: Dangatang, Skippy! You look like shit!

Jaune:...

Dante: Did I say something wrong again?

*Jaune passed out on the lunchtable, snoring lightly*

Dante:... Medic!

*Jaune starts at the shout and wildly flails falling back off the table with a loud thud*

Ruby: Is he okay?

Dante: I don't think so

Jaune: ow * he gets up and there are light shadows under his eyes and a bruise on his chin, cut on his cheek and the remnants of a split lip* next time just poke my shoulder or something, the floor is kinda hard.

Dante: *Pulls out a bottle of energy drink *

Ruby: What's that?

Dante: Demon Juice! This stuff will wake ya up Jay, I always use this when a new video game comes out! *Plugs the bottle in his mouth and force feeds him the entire bottle*

Jaune: *slaps the bottle away gagging and coughing* I am awake damn it! Holy Dust Dante, just chill the heck out...

Dante: I am chill! I was just tryin' to help man! Did I p!ss you off or something last night? I'm sorry okay, your weapons-grade tool of an uncle was disturbing my game and everyone else in the dorm rooms.

Jaune: Yeah sorry, he...just gets to me sometimes.

*Ruby puts a hand on his shoulders and he grins tiredly*

m'fine...

Dante: Well, you still look exhausted. You can have my coffee, damn lunch lady put milk in it again, that'll wake ya up

Jaune: *gets up and rubs his eyes* I am fine, I just...*gestures helplessly* i don't know, but I'll be okay * he walks out*

Dante: Is he okay Rubes?

Ruby:...

Ruby: *shakes her head* When it comes to his uncle...he...I don't know...he smiles but he doesn't want to, that man messed with him.

Dante: His uncle sounds like a damn zencock if you ask me. Wonder where he is now?

Ruby: What do ya' mean?

Dante: I sent him off course in a rocket-powered locker last night. No one's seen him since. Anyways, I gave your sister some notes last week and I haven't got them back yet. Could ya' send the message forward please? I got a lot of s**t on my plate today.

Ruby: *Shrugs* sure but what's a zencock

Dante:... I don't know... And I don't think you should ask either. If you get in trouble, just tell them I said it.

Ruby: Gonna hold you to that

Dante: Good. Now if you excuse me, Crying Cardin has challenged me to a duel earlier. And being the gentlemen I am, I intend to deliver *he skates out on his hover boots*

*Cardin polishing his mace*

Dante: *skates in and walks right past him* ready when you are, Crybaby.

Cardin: We'll see about that...

*10 minutes later*

Dante: I win again - yea! :D

* Everybody watching is clapping and Cardin throws his mace to the floor in frustration, except it flips out of his grip, and flies toward Dante*

Cardin: Oi! Look o-

WATCH OUT!

*Jaune is there and shoves Dante aside as the Mace strikes him across the face he hits the floor with a pained yell, red staining his hair*

Everybody: *Gasping face*

Dante: *Gasp* Oh my god! Cardin killed Jaune! *Jumps up and begins to wail on Cardin* You bast&rd!

Jaune: *moans weakly*

Cardin; AGH! I am sorry, it was an accident! AUGH!

Pyrrha: Someone get jaune to the infirmary!

* * *

LATER

Cardin: *Crying in pain in his body cast*

Yang: You really went to town on him didn't you...?

Dante: I did go a bit overboard... How's Jaune doin'?

Jaune: aside from the feeling that I got bitch-slapped by an Ursa major, peachy. caught up on some sleep at least.

Dante: Do I have to apologize to him then? *points to Cardin's now unconscious bed-stricken form*

Jaune: you don't HAVE to...

Dante: Good... *Turns to Pyrrha then back to Jaune* Well I'll leave you two alone :3 *Skates away from the infirmary*

Jaune: I should probably get back up *tries to get up but everything swirls and he falls back* okay maybe later.

Pyrrha: just stay down, Jaune and don't do something so stupid again or a mace to your face to your face will be the least of your worries, do you know how scared i was? What if you had gotten seriously injured, and i am serious about that threat!

Jaune: *grins sheepishly* yes ma'am...

Dante: Aaw, how cute :3

Jaune: *sputters like a dying fish* w-w-w-w-what? ow! *grips head*

Pyrrha: I thought you left!

Dante: That's what I wanted you to think *Troll smiley face*

Jaune: when I get out of this bed...

* * *

Jaune: What the hell!

Dante: (Wearing a fake mustache, a sombrero, a poncho and carrying a baseball bat and pinata) hola mi amigo! (Spanish for hello my friend!)

Jaune: You have presented so much ridiculousness to me at one time I just don't know what to say this time...

Jaune: *thinks...* is this some sort of holiday or mission?

Dante: JAUNE ARC I'M ASHAMED! Do you not know it's national make fun of Mexicans day!

Jaune: I'm sorry, but what's a Mexican?

Dante:...a group of people

*Jaune whacks Dante upside head*

Jaune: you shouldn't make fun of people and much less celebrate a holiday for it...

Dante: Can't make fun of a group of people if there's no such thing. Besides, it's not what it sounds like. The guy who made this holiday was a drunk

Jaune: Ah like you when you hit the 'strong' stuff?


	22. Chapter 20

**Sorry this is more of a filler chapter but it will give a bit of future tension for our favorite blonde underdog!**

**-Yarn**

**P.S. THIS ALL BELONGS TO MONTY I ONLY OWN THE STORY IDEA! Also special thanks to my online bro, supernobodyhome!**

* * *

Jaune shifted uneasily in his seat. He had sprayed himself with the medication spray but he still felt queasy. Ruby had kissed him (he stressed the fact that it wasn't on the lips or anything), and he was completely baffled as to how to react to that. He told himself it was just a sign of support, nothing too romantic. Jaune couldn't convince himself of that fact, and now things were far past awkward. He drummed his fingers on the seat and trying to find something to occupy himself, even looking out the window. He took out his bottle of medicated spray and began reading it, trying to memorize it word for word. He glanced at the timer on the wall of the airship, and almost let out a frustrated groan. It was an hour long flight, and it had only been five minutes.

Dante and Lorenzo had opted to sit with him, Dante sobered up surprisingly fast and was still quirky though he wasn't quite as crazy as he was when he was drunk, but he still managed a kind of strange that even gave Nora a run for her money. Jaune was glad for the distraction but couldn't even try to glance in Ruby's direction. He tried chatting with Lorenzo, who kept nudging him in Ruby's direction.

"Just talk to her!" he hissed.

"There is nothing to talk about, nothing happened, at all!" growled Jaune crossing his arms and looking away, "We just talked, and that's it."

"You know I am siding with Lorenzo on this one, you wouldn't be so defensive and flustered otherwise…" Dante said, stretching.

Jaune sighed, this was gonna be a long flight.

* * *

"I'm glad this night is finally over Simultus. You know how much I detest these social gatherings, unless it's our type of gathering of course", Matchitehew told his headmaster as they walked back to the airship that had carried them from the school.

"I know how much you enjoy the periodic testing the school performs, but I'd be boring if we didn't recruit some newcomers Matchitehew", the headmaster replied, "After all, what's entertaining about seeing the same people mutilate the test subjects month after month?"

"Nothing", Matchitehew grinned, his red hair blowing in the wind, "At least after you take your turn."

Simultus smiled, "That is why you are my number one student Matchitehew, you have all that raw anger and lack of pity that I wish all our student's had. Speaking of wishful thinking, I might have a challenge for you."

Matchitehew just snickered, "A challenge? That's what you said fighting a group of beowolves alone would be, and then after that you said fighting a deathstalker wound be a challenge. I have got to say, if it wasn't for my paralyzing capsules, the deathstalker might have been somewhat a challenge, but thanks to my meatshield teamates distracting it by bing ripped apart, the gas had the minute it took to take affect, and it was as simple as walking up to it and scrambling it's brains"

"Well you can't really expect some mindless monsters to be a challenge. A human opponent, however…" Simultus said, hoping to spark Matchitehew's interest.

"If I didn't know better Simultus, I'd say you're talking like a fool", Matchitehew stopped, "Who's my opponent?"

"He's not on board yet, but he will be, I assure you", Simultus turned back to his student, "I'd like to see you fight my nephew. He's well on his way to showing how a true Arc should be. You should've seen how he looked at me tonight. Even his little friends seemed to be afraid of him for a moment"

"Hmm, fighting another Arc. If he's anything like you, then I'm gonna have some fun", Matchitehew said as he started walking again.

"Trust me Matchitehew, if I can get my hands on my nephew, then you will really have a challenge. I'm the only one who really knows the true meaning of being an Arc. A pansy like him would've been one of the first casualties in the war", Simultus explained.

"You better train him up then; it'd be really pathetic, especially from an Arc, if he couldn't even land a hit on me. By the way, what's the guy's name?" Matchitehew asked.

"Jaune",Simultus answered.

"Jaune huh? I hope he puts up as good a fight as you did against me. You are the only person I've lost to as easily as I did since entering Simult Acadamy", Matchitehew said.

"We'll have to see if he can make it through the entrance exam first. No need to rush", Simultus told his student.

"Easy for you to say. You have a certain, how should I say, patience I lack. You're happy toying around with the regular weaklings, but I quickly grow tired of it", Matchitehew admitted.

"Then I don't know what to say Matchitehew", The headmaster said, stepping onto the ship. Matchitehew just stayed behind for a moment, letting the others go ahead of him, before lashing out and grabbing a student's arm before promptly breaking it, before knocking the student into the side of the ship, giving him only a moment to cry out in pain before being knocked unconsious,

Matchitehew sighed and flexed his hand, "What I'd say, boring..."

Simultus grinned wickedly, "That was a bit rude..."

Matchiehew laughed, "As if you actually care Simultus. I look forward to fighting this Jaune, but how are you going to get him into our academy?"

Simultus paused, his brow furrowed, "I have a back-up plan in case I can't, but let's hope I can pull it off. If not, I suppose it would time for you to experience a change of scenery..."

Matchitehew grinned.

* * *

Jaune was walking towards his room in a hurried pace, trying to avoid contact with any single one of the people of the party. He made to his room and quickly slid inside. He sighed as he slumped against the inside of the door. What a day. His team was asleep so he silently slipped out of his suit before folding it up and stashing it in his closet, he put on his shorts and undershirt and brushed his teeth. He crawled into his bed and set his alarm for 8:00.

Jaune felt that he deserved to sleep in a bit.

* * *

Jaune wasn't woken by the alarm but by the sound of a giggle. He blinked blearily as he got and saw Pyrrha decked out in her school clothes, despite it being a Saturday. He rubbed the sleep from my eyes and got out of the bed.

Jaune stretched and yawned, "So what so funny, Pyrrha?"

She flushed, "Nothing, Jaune."

"It's my sleeping face isn't it?"

She nodded blushing.

Jaune sighed, he walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and took a shower. Jaune dried himself off and pulled on his boxers and jeans before walking over to where the shirts were. He was rifling through them for a clean blue shirt when Pyrrha walked back in.

"Oh hey Pyrrha." Jaune said as he turned to her and began unfolding the shirt.

Pyrrha turned red and murmured, "Hello Jaune."

He shrugged on the shirt and tied one of his signature black hoodies to his waist before strapping on his sword and shield.

"That's a bit casual for you Jaune, you're usually always wearing your armor." Yawned a sleepy Ren.

"Morning Ren!" chirped Nora, "Moring Jauney, how was the party?"

His face darkened, and before Jaune could shake it off, everyone noticed.

"Jaune?" Ren asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

He smiled, "It was good, a little boring but good."

Ren didn't seem convinced, but dropped the subject.

"Anyway," Jaune continued, "I am starving, anyone up for breakfast?"

Pyrrha nodded, while Nora and Ren said they would catch up in just a moment. Jaune walked out only to run into Ruby and Blake who were telling their teammates to hurry up. Ruby saw Jaune and her eyes widened before she turned red, Jaune similarly looked away, scratched the back of his head, and began to walk away. Pyrrha looked at the two suspiciously before Jaune doubled his pace to the lunchroom. Jaune briskly strode into the lunchroom and began filling his plate with toast, pancakes, and milk. Pyrrha walked and filled her tray before sitting next to him.

"So," she asked suspiciously, "what was that between you and Ruby?"

"Uh, nothing!" Jaune exclaimed, "Just we uh- seriously it's nothing."

Jaune fought to keep from blushing as he remembered Ruby kissing his cheek. Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, but was interrupted from asking by the loud entrance of Nora.

"HEYAA!" she called and jumped into her seat across from Pyrrha.

Ren strode into his seat still rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes, "Nora, you really need to calm down a bit, I can't keep up in the morning. How can you still have so much energy? You were up till midnight?"

Jaune raised an eyebrow, "Midnight, why?"

"Some sort of girl party." Ren said dismissively.

"Oh…" replied Jaune taking a bite of pancake.

"So Jaune, your response…?" Pyrrha pressed.

Jaune gestured to his mouth which was full of pancake and shrugged.

Pyrrha huffed intent on waiting, but Nora interrupted, "What are you two talking about?"

"Jaune and Ruby seem to be having some sort of estrangement, and I want to know why, preferably now." Pyrrha replied.

Jaune already had a larger bite of pancake in his mouth and tilted his head. Pyrrha focused on him and he slowly chewed, trying to buy time.

He swallowed and replied, "Nothing happened!"

"Lying is unbecoming of our team leader, Jaune…" Pyrrha said, a hint of a threat in her voice.

Jaune paled slightly before replying, "It was nothing big, really!"

"But there is something?" Ren inquired.

Jaune shot him a 'Goddamit Ren!' look before responding, "Not really…"

"Tell me, it can't be that bad!"

"It's not bad! At least I think it isn't, it's just really confusing…" Jaune sighed.

"Lets us help you figure it out." Ren pushed.

"Well… I gues-"

"Hey everybody!" called Yang as she cheerfully sat at their table.

The rest of RWBY followed her to sit down. Ruby sat as far away from Jaune as possible. Everybody paused feeling the awkwardness between them. Jaune abruptly began wolfing down his food. He chugged his glass of milk and got up, leaving. Ruby sighed and put her red face in her hands, and grumbled something about being stupid beyond words.

"Well, little sis, what's the problem?" Yang asked as she nudged Ruby in the ribs.

Ruby squeaked and batted her elbow away, "Nothing!"

Yang raised an eyebrow, "So why are you so embarrassed?"

Ruby growled at her sister.

Weiss surprisingly broke the tension, "So Ruby, how did Jaune do at the party, did I win the bet?"

* * *

Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head as he walked away.

"I can't just keep avoiding this I have to talk to her about it…" Jaune groaned.

He sighed and decided to go and train, at least that way no one could fault him for being busy. He walked over to his locker and strapped on all his leather under-armor and walked into the simulation room. He began typing into the console when a voice called.

"Jaune."

Jaune turned and saw Professor Ozpin walking towards him, his cane clacking loudly on the floor, "I was under the misapprehension that you were going to take it easy?"

Jaune smiled weakly, "I am, I am just going to get some practice in."

Ozpin glanced at the console, "The level difficulty is at 100% Jaune. That is not practice. I don't mind you using the room, but at least be honest as to why."

Jaune rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat, "I am laying low."

Ozpin looked at him for a moment just gauging him, "Carry on, I hope you don't mind an audience."

Jaune blinked, but nodded numbly.

Jaune hit the activate button and the room rippled as foliage and trees seem to sprout out from the ground and trees obscured the far corners of the room. Several beowolves materialized into existence and Jaune pulled out his sword and shield.

"Begin!" he shouted.

Immediately the grimm lunged forward, intent on shredding Jaune into ribbons. Jaune combat rolled out of the way and shield- bunted one beowolf that had been idling on the outside of the attack. The beowolf stumbled and Jaune followed up with a heavy strike into the beowolf's chest. The monster fell and melted away and the room dinged faintly.

"One down, plenty to go." Jaune mumbled.

He ducked back as one beowolf swiped at him, twisting his torso, Jaune turned his dodge into a flat out sprint. He looked back at the beowolves, gauging their speeds. The computer randomized the stats of each beowolf, much like the monster would be in the wild. If you were to fight a monster that had the exact same capabilities, no matter how many you threw at one person, said person would find an exploitable pattern. While the computer did stay within the parameters of a beowolf, it would be slightly stronger, slightly weaker, maybe faster, and maybe slower. Each drawback though was made up for in another aspect.

Jaune saw one beowolf launch itself and dug his heels into the ground and leapt back slightly, just enough to make it miss. He swung his sword through the Beowolf's neck severing the head from the shoulders. He quickly broke back into a sprint. Just as he had the beowolves had begun to circle around him. He charged straight at one beowolf which roared at him. As it lunged at him he hit the ground in a baseball style slide and ran his blade across the grimm's stomach. He used his sword as a pivot to help him stumble to his feet more smoothly. The monsters barely paused as they launched a two sided attack. He jumped and spun, hooking his fingers through some his throwing knives. He flung them with a deadly accuracy, nailing two of the ones closest to him with three knives. He landed and whirled, meeting an oncoming beowolf with his shield.

Jaune winced as the claws raked against his shield, if he had been to slow…Shoving the thought to the back of his head he pushed the shield forward, forcing the beowolf to stumble back, he quickly lashed his blade across the beowolf's chest and head killing it. He rotated his body and swung his sword, making another beowolf back away from the vicious slash.

* * *

Ozpin watched as Jaune battled through more beowolves, a small smile on his face. The boy certainly had the capacity to become great, but he was still a bit raw. Just then a beowolf slashed Jaune across the chest. Jaune tumbled back and got up. He ran his hands across his chest plate, feeling for any major damage. Jaune nodded and used his aura to jump and catch a branch and swing up on it. Jaune got out his bows and arrows.

Just as beowolf was about jump at him he nailed it with a clean shot to the forehead. He sighted another beowolf and felled it with an arrow to the chest. He jumped off the branch as another beowolf crashed into the tree and snapped the branch where he had just been. Jaune turned his fall into a controlled tumble that lets him pull out his sword and whip it across the nearest beowolf's chest and dash away. The fight goes on for a full fifteen minutes before Jaune begins to tire and his moves are a bit less precise and sluggish. A beowolf slams a clawed fist into his stomach and Jaune hits the ground hard. He huffs and rolls sideway as the beowolf punches on the spot he had hit. Jaune lashes out with a kick and hooks the foot around the monsters neck. He pulls himself closer by folding his leg, sliding under the gagging beowolf as one of the others tries to catch him and instead lands on its pack-mate's back. Jaune takes a deep breath and begins to glow with white light. He yells and plunges straight into the steadily falling and steadily spawning beowolf horde.

* * *

Jaune collapses panting as his aura reserves begin to slowly fill again, his clothes and armor are in tatters, and he sighs, knowing he'll have to send them to be fixed, or order a new set altogether. He closes his eyes and lets his head loll back. Jaune begins to struggle to his feet when he sees a hand and looks up. Ozpin is there, hand on his cane, and Jaune has the irrational urge to laugh because he doesn't seem to be carrying his coffee. He accepts his hand and gets to his feet.

"Thank you." He says.

"Your aura control is still pretty erratic, isn't it?" Ozpin says calmly.

Jaune blinked and flushed, he actually had been neglecting to practice that, but what could he say? Sitting and meditating when he was worried about a party for the entirety of last week had not sounded like the best stress reliever. Not to mention now, he was stressing about girl problems, something he thought he never would have the luxury to deal with. Jaune glanced down and rubbed the back of his head.

Unfortunately, in a stroke of Jaune Arc stupidity, he had forgot to put away his shield and hit himself over the head with it.

Ozpin actually pressed his free hand to his mouth to hold back his laughter while Jaune cringed on the ground cursing.

* * *

Ozpin offered Jaune an ice-pack, "You really need to watch that shield of yours."

Jaune grumbled something akin to a thank you and flushed.

They sat in silence, Jaune had collected all of his arrows and knives that had fallen from the bodies of the beowolves. He sat there with a cloth wrapped around the ice pack and pressed it to his head. The silence wasn't awkward, it was a more of casual 'make your move' sort of silence.

"Sooo…." Jaune said, a small smile on his face, "Can we just say I tripped or something, I really do not want to seem that forgetful or clumsy."

Ozpin expression didn't change but there was a hint of amusement in his voice, "I suppose I could do that."

Of course at that moment, Team CRDL walked in. They had been chatting but when they saw Jaune, their expression changed from casual to sneering. They strode over to the pair. Ozpin was impassive and Jaune was quietly sarcastic. CRDL stopped in front of Jaune.

"Well, well, well, Arc, what happened to you? Got bitten by a baby Beowulf." Russell said mockingly.

Jaune grinned, "Sure. Believe what you'd like."

Russell was thrown off his game for only a moment, "What? one beowolf too much for ya'?"

Jaune shrugged still grinning. "Never knew how strong they were, I was lucky I managed to shut off the simulation when I did, I might've died!" He said dramatically, a hand over his ruined chestplate.

"Bet your armor is beyond repair!" Russell said, trying to elicit some reaction from Jaune.

"I think so too," Jaune sighed, mild regret etched in his face, "I suppose it was time for a refitting anyway, it was feeling a bit tight on my chest and arms…"

Everyone who was socially set knew this would probably be a slight bragging on his increased muscle, despite the innocent tone (or the fact Jaune didn't know about the inflection of his words himself).

Russell, had noticed -much to his ire- that Jaune actually was stronger than him. Cardin was the only person who actually worked on his muscles since swinging a heavy mace around took a lot of strength and power to use. Sky and Dove were more of lighter weapon fighters themselves, so in regards to that, Jaune had beat them. Jaune looked at them confused at their sudden blushes.

"What?" he asked genuinely confused, and they could tell that much as well.

"Urgh…nothing, Arc." Russell growled.

Jaune shrugged and replied, "If you say so." He dusted off his jeans and got up, "Thanks for the company Professor, I need to get my armor refitted."

With that Jaune departed.

"So, Russell, what was the need for the hostility towards Mr. Arc?" Ozpin asked.

Russell gulped.

* * *

Jaune walked into the warmth of the armor room since the heat from the forge of the back was heating the entire room. Jaune looked around and set his armor down. Most of the times he had been here there were always one or two students here along with an instructor. They were always willing to help him with his armor. Jaune always kept his weapon condition in top shape himself, using some cleaning tools and items he had bought during a small excursion into the student supply store.

"Uh…hello? Anyone here?" he called out.

Right then a short kid walked out, wiping what seemed to be oil on his working vest. He had a small boyish face and large amber eyes. He had brown hair that hung into his eyes, overall he seemed almost pixie-like in nature, Jaune was almost sure this guy was a kid. He was wearing an undershirt much like Jaune's but given the heat of the forge Jaune couldn't blame him. He walked up and seemed to stare at Jaune. Jaune saw his mouth move, but there was nothing to be heard.

"Um what?"

The boy spoke up again, only slightly louder, "What do you need?"

Jaune blinked, and mentally groaned, 'Fantastic, I am going to sound like a jackass…'

"Can you speak up a bit?" Jaune asked hesitantly.

"It's okay Luce, I got this." Said another person, who was stepping out from behind some bellows.

The boy put a hand on the shorter boy's (now identified as Luce), who nodded and hurried back to where he had been. This new guy had an aura of sadness about him. He had long silver hair that was all the way to his waist, he had tied it back except for a few strands and Jaune could see he was attractive. He had a wrench in his hands and spoke with an edge of hurry.

"I am trying to get something fixed, could you hurry and tell me what is wrong?" he said a low monotone voice.

"I just wanted to get my armor fixed, so I was going to leave it here, but it was a bit tight and I was wondering if I could get a refitting done for a new set of armor that would fit my size better?"

The silver haired teen gauged him, "Fine, can you leave your used armor there I need a comparison and I need you to strip off your shirt and sit there while I get the measuring items."

Jaune nodded, "Thank you."

He didn't even pause or nod and simply muttered, "Don't mention it."

Jaune pulled of his ruined shirt and sat on the stool indicated to him. He watched as the young boy repeatedly hit a hammer against what seemed to be a bent sword, in an attempt to straighten it. Jaune idly began to drum his fingers in mild boredom. Two girls walked out from another area of the repair room, chatting animatedly. One was a bluenette and the other had fiery orange hair. The both glanced at Jaune, who waved awkwardly, wishing he still had his shirt on. They walked over and the orange-haired stuck out her hand.

"Hello, I am Ezra, leader of team METL. We are in charge of the forge today. You here for a fitting?"

"Um yeah I was just waiting-"

"Hey, I am Maya," bluenette said, cutting Jaune off.

"Don't be rude." Ezra said, frowning.

"Sorry." Maya said, rolling her eyes.

"It's fine-" Jaune said quickly

"Are you ready for your fitting or do you want them to do it?" came the monotone voice of the silver haired boy, as he returned with some ropes and tape measures along with a notebook.

"Um…whatever works?" answered Jaune.


	23. Chapter 21

**Sorry this took a while guys Fallen Knight and school severely dug into my free time.**

**Pyrrha won the poll, so gonna work that in over time.**

**Monty owns everything, all i own is the story idea!**

* * *

Jaune was blushing as Ezra wrapped the rope around his shoulders. Again.

"Can't this be hurried up a bit?" he asked, trying not to squirm.

"Do you want a good set of armor or not?" barked Ezra.

"But this is the third time you've measured my shoulders, heck my entire body!" he protested.

It was true. The silver haired kid had promptly threw the measuring items at the girls and went back to tuning the machinery. Jaune had gone along with first measuring because he knew looking at him would only provide shoddy guestimated armor. The second one was taken with less grace, he knew they had his measurements down, and that there was no need whatsoever to double-check. The third, that was just absurd. His old armor was made perfectly a week after his one measuring. He grumbled as he felt Maya measure his legs and mutter something about impatience.

Finally when the third measuring was done, Ezra decided, "That should be that, I always think you could use another measu-"

"NO."

"Are you sur-"

"YES."

"Fine." She shrugged.

Jaune huffed and realized it might raise a few questions if he went around with his shirt looking like he had been attacked by a bunch of beowolves, granted that had happened, but still. Jaune pulled on his shirt and zipped his jacket over it, thankful he had not been wearing and only tied around his waist.

"So when can I get a new set of armor?"

"Maybe a few hours, our team as well as Team BANE is stuck in here while the other teams are assigned for other stuff, it would be nice to actually have an assignment rather than do some minor fixes and updates on the machinery. If we hurry, we could get the armor done before the end of the day"

"That would be fantastic if you could. Do you need compensation?"

"You're willing to pay us?" Maya inquired as she pulled out a book from her bag.

"Well…yeah, I guess, I mean it would be kinda rude of me not to…" Jaune said rubbing the back of his head.

"There is no need, I was getting bored a bit of metal work would be just the thing I need to get my mind off how bored I am!" said a dark-skinned boy who had grey wolf ears sticking out of his black hair and a grey tail, "By the way, my name is Antonio, Antonio Rollins."

"Jaune Arc." Jaune replied, blinking back his surprise and holding out his hand.

"Oi Antonio! Help me with this I need you to hold this fan steady, the bolt won't twist otherwise!" came the siver-haired boy's –whose named was Erik- monotone.

"Yeah, yeah!" Antonio sighed, he shook Jaune's hand once and jogged back to the machinery.

"Seems a bit lively in here…"Jaune remarked absently as he looked around.

"Goddamit Luce, I can't hear you, please speak up!" came Antonio annoyed voice.

"Don't speak to him like that." Growled two annoyed voices, Erik and Ryoto Noroi.

"Ryoto, I can handle Antonio, you keep your mind on wrapping the hilts with leather." Came Erik's monotone.

"Antonio is my teammate, I deserve to keep him in line." He retorted.

"Oi! Can someone help me carry this shipment of metals?" came an annoyed girl's voice.

"Coming Trisa." Erik called.

Jaune chuckled at the seemingly normal yelling, "Well I got to go, if you can deliver the armor to me when you can."

Antonio yelled, "Got it!"

Jaune laughed, "See ya."

* * *

Ruby was going through hell, and she realized it wasn't ending until Yang had her answers. She know knew how Jaune felt in that one class that everyone jumped to conclusions. Yang had been pestering her non-stop, and furthermore, everyone else wanted to know too! Ruby was already getting a headache, she did not want to know the magnitude of the head she would get by the end of the weekend. The worst part was now things were really awkward between her and Jaune. In an attempt for some peace, she had decided to sit outside on a bench.

"Ugh, strike me dead where I stand…" she groaned.

"Hey Ruby…" Lorenzo said as he walked by with Velvet, "what's got you looking like you are contemplating throwing your-self in a wood chipper?"

"The fact I am contemplating throwing myself in a wood chipper…" Ruby mumbled sullenly.

Velvet raised an eyebrow, "That seems a bit…extreme?"

Ruby sighed and leaned back, "Say that after you've gone through the hell I have…you'll wonder which is more painful…"

Lorenzo sat down next to her and patted her shoulder, "Why don't you tell me about it!"

Ruby blinked, Lorenzo and Jaune were friends, but Lorenzo had clearly known and seemed to be able to keep a secret. So with a heavy sigh, Ruby began her tale of woe…

* * *

Jaune had run out of options. He had already checked off training and realized even with his little side-trip to the armory/forge thing. He only had wasted two hours. He could try reading but he was sure he'd find Blake in the library seeing as it was her favorite hangout, and he didn't want to see any familiar faces. He didn't feel too hungry or thirsty, so there was little merit in going to the cafeteria. No way to avoid inquiring teammates about his actions toward Ruby.

"I could eat to do something…" he mused.

With a small sigh he went to see if there was anything for brunch…

* * *

That plan failed as soon as he sat down and took his first bite of a cinnamon roll. Apparently Weiss saw him and began to pester him as to whether or not her training helped, and Jaune wasn't really sure. He mumbled something along the lines of 'sort of', to which Weiss growled he need to be more accurate. He got up and shove the rest of the cinnamon roll in his mouth and stormed off.

He just needed a way to stay out of everyone's way…He got it!

He dashed up to his room and slipped inside he changed his clothes switching out his ruined clothes for a clean black t-shirt, black jeans, and a clean white hoodie with a nevermore soaring on it. He slipped on sunglasses and flipped the hood up.

"This will work out per-" he started to say.

The door opened and Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora all walked in before staring at Juane who had the shades half up to his face.  
Jaune blinked and sweatdropped, placing the glasses in his pocket, "Uh…hey?"

*WHACK*

"OW!"

* * *

"You really lead a tough life Ruby." Lorenzo chuckled, sarcasm clear.

"Oh shut up!" barked Ruby.

"Don't worry as a girl, I am sure in saying boys like Lorenzo are idiots, and practically need visual aids when it comes to stuff like this." Velvet giggled.

Ruby chuckled, this was nice.

"So…what do you mean by hell?" Lorenzo asked excitedly.

Not so nice.

* * *

Nursing his aching head, Jaune was sitting on his bed and was alone with Pyrrha. His other teammates had decided to and he quotes "give them a little time to sort things out", to which Jaune was mentally cursing Ren to hell and back. Pyrrha was sitting there, and Jaune decided to tell Pyrrha a half-truth. Technically he wasn't lying, he was only leaving somethings out. Jaune guess meeting his bastard uncle really was going to work to his advantage in this scenario.

"So I met a…person at the party…" Distaste coloring his tone.

Pyrrha's brows knitted, how was this explaining anything?

"Basically it was my uncle, Simultus. He had a…significantly negative impact on my childhood. I really don't want to get into it, Pyrrha, maybe I can later. Anyway, Ruby was really supportive, and I am not used to having that, it was nice but made things awkward…"

Pyrrha's intuition –hell any person's would- flashed at the clear hesitance to go more in detail, but she knew Jaune was cagey, especially at the mention of his uncle. She did nothing but pat his shoulder. She sighed, he would tell her when he was ready, and if she needed to know. She had to be supportive, and just try to let it slide.

"It's okay Jaune, you don't have to stress yourself with an explanation. I can w-"

Pyrrha was cut off by Jaune throwing his arms around her and profusely saying, "Thank you!" over and over.

She blushed heavily and patted his back, "It fine! Seriously!"

He pulled away to place his forehead against hers with his eyes closed (completely ignorant of the crimson staining Pyrrha's face), "Really though, Pyrrha, thank you, I am so happy that you are so understanding, you have no idea what it means to me. You have no idea how much YOU mean to me…you've always been supportive, never doubted even when I did. I will tell you just not yet, okay?"

He exhaled and his breath washed across Pyrrha's face, smelling faintly of cinnamon and sweetness. She unconsciously leaned in inhaling. She felt a sudden warmth on her lips and Jaune breath broke off mid-inhale. Her emerald eyes shot open only to meet Jaune's startled and utterly shocked blue ones. They both froze for a second as Pyrrha realized that it was Jaune lips.

Touching hers.

She shot back and yelling apologies.

"Oh! Oh God, sorry! I didn't mean- I mean, sorry, but-" she babbled trying and failing to keep from rising in her cheeks.

"Um, No- wait! Yeah, um, sorry! Well I mean –uh- sorry, I think I was too close and-" he replied turning a very dark shade of crimson and looking away.

They both began trying to out-talk each other's apologies, stumbling over their words in their embarrassment. Well at least until someone came to their room to talk or deliver a message. Jaune and Pyrrha both jerked out of their positions when the person knocked on the door. Pyrrha scrambled into the desk chair -opening a notebook- while Jaune flopped backwards onto his bed, trying to look as if he was relaxing.

"Come in." Pyrrha said trying to breathe normally.

Professor Ozpin walked in, he looked at the two teens for a long moment, before shrugging and turning to Jaune, "You have a…package. I need you to meet me at my office, sooner rather than later."

Jaune hopped off the bed, only too eager to get away, be anywhere but here, "I am not busy right now! Let's go!"

Jaune practically ran out of the room.

Ozpin blinked looked at Pyrrha and said, "Have a good day, Ms. Nikos."

As soon as they left, Pyrrha slammed her head onto the desk and began to mutter curses under her breath. That was so...awkward, and that wasn't what she had planned. She had simply wanted to know what was going on! She placed a finger on her lips before blushing a furious red.

* * *

Jaune was keeping his head down and trying not to think about that had transpired in his room, it was an accident, that's all it was. She had leaned forward a bit too much and...nothing, he would say sorry and they would forget. He kept thinking and musing until he bumped into Ozpin.

"Sorry Professor." He mumbled.

Ozpin sighed as he opened the door to his office, "Please pay attention Jaune, you do not need to begin lose concentration now."

"Yessir..." Jaune mumbled still looking down and thinking.

Ozpin gave him a look and rapped on his head with his cane, making Jaune yelp and grab his head.

Jaune glared with look akin to that of a baby Beowolf losing its meat to another pup, "Ow."

Ozpin smirked, "Vigilance, Jaune."

Jaune sighed but grinned slightly. They walked into his office, and Ozpin shifted some papers in a drawer and pulled out a small package wrapped in black. Ozpin placed it on the desk. And looked at it for a moment and nodded at Jaune.

"This is yours apparently." Ozpin said sliding the package towards Jaune.

Jaune took the package and unwrapped it, inside was a small black necklace with the double crescent mark of the Arcs hanging off the edge. He pulled out a slip of paper hung to the end of the chain. It was stamped with his family's seal.

"It's from Dad..." Jaune murmured, pulling the letter out of the envelope.

_Dear Jaune,_  
_So you managed to stay in Beacon, and from what the headmaster said, you are doing rather well. I had not given this to you since I had little faith in your abilities when you were younger. I guess I am sorry for doubting you, so take this as an apology, I know it isn't nearly enough for all the time I should have supported you but I hope it will begin to start. It's a family crest and is said to carry good luck. I know I haven't been the best father and I should do more, but wear this crest with pride my son. If what the headmaster told me is true, then you are well on your way to making our family proud._  
_Your father,_  
_John Orion Arc_

Jaune blinked, a sudden tightness obstructing his throat. His father had never been one for words, he usually was one for action. He never gave gifts unless he was sorry. The fact he was giving Jaune something of such importance, that was a big a sorry as possible. Jaune fingered the crest for a moment before slipping it on. It was cold and heavy, but if felt inexplicably right to have it there nestled in the hollow of his throat.

Ozpin chuckled, and Jaune looked at him, "Why?"

"Why what, Jaune?"

"Why would you contact my family to inform them of my progress, why not have the box sent to me, why get me here?" Jaune said quietly, "I am grateful, don't get me wrong. But why me? I am just one student."

Ozpin sipped his coffee, "You remind me very much of someone, Jaune, a person I have not seen in a very long time."

"Who?"

Ozpin almost grinned, "Not important, but I actually do have an assignment for your team, if you are willing to take it."

Jaune wanted to say of course, but he knew that he wanted at least a day to inform his team members, "Do you have a file I can check, maybe a brief summary?"

Ozpin pulled out a file and pushed it towards Jaune, "It's a low class Grimm extermination, nothing too advanced, you can check the dossier, but there is one thing I would like to mention. If you accept, you will hear about it later."

Jaune nodded, "Alright."

* * *

Jaune was flicking through the first few pages noticing the location of the mission was not there. He frowned, there was all the landscape information, terrain, everything but the exact location. Jaune shrugged, he was sure Ozpin would explain it, he was reading so intently when he bumped into someone.

"Oof!" hey grunted, "Ah! Sorry 'bout that-"

He turned to face Ruby, who was flanked by Velvet and Lorenzo, both of whom were pressing their hands to their mouth in order to hold back their laughter. Jaune scrambled to his feet and offered his hand, Ruby took it and got up.

"Yeah, bye um…gotta go." He murmured collecting the file he dropped.

He set off down the hall at a fast pace and with his head down and file pressed to his chest. Ruby barely managed to get out a small "Hey! Wait!" before he disappeared around the corner. She growled and facepalmed. This was beginning to get ridiculous. Why could she just not talk to him without him running away like a chicken?

"He is shy isn't he?" Lorenzo chuckled.

Velvet frowned and whispered, "You don't run, if you like someone back you don't run you stay, no matter how awkward."

Lorenzo immediately sobered.

* * *

Jaune was kicking himself (metaphorically) for running. He didn't need to! She was just being supportive, that was it. She couldn't like him like that, he knew it. He'd have to talk to her, just not right now he was busy. He sighed at his cowardice. What if she did though?

What if he… No, she didn't care for him like that! They were best friends.

When he got back to his room he noticed Antonio walking to his room with what seemed to be a chest plate attached to a shoulder-pad in his hands; he brightened when he saw Jaune, "Ah there you are, I have your armor."

Jaune blinked, "That's just a chest plate."

Antonio shook his head, "Here just put it on and tap the shoulder pad!"

Jaune put it on, feeling the metal slide over his chest, much heavier than he expected. He raised his hand and tapped the shoulder-pad. The plate suddenly vibrated and armor began to shoot out, covering Jaune. Soon he was decked out in new armor with a few extra features such as forearm guards with extra metal protrusions, metal-flex gloves, and gauntlet boots. Jaune blinked and grinned, this was sweet!

"Awesome, this is so cool! How'd you do the mechashift for the armor? Is the armor durable it seems a bit lightweight? Can you give my thanks to everyone at the forge?" Jaune babbled.

"Whoa, slow down Jaune!" Antonio said, "The mechashift wasn't easy, but we did it because we had nothing better to do, as for the durability, don't sweat it, the armor is a light-armor type, but should hold up against a lot. I'll definitely convey your thanks, see you around."

Jaune patted him on the back, "Definitely, see you around, kay?"

Antonio nodded and left. Jaune tapped the shoulder pad and the armor shot back into only chest plate. He flexed and decided to add his new armor to his workout clothing if he really wanted to get used to the new weight. He shoved the door open only see that Pyrrha had fallen asleep on the desk. He chuckled at her peaceful face and draped the blanket and a pillow from his bed over her shoulders and under her head. Tucking in the blanket, Jaune looked around and saw that Ren and Nora were nowhere to be found. He sighed and left after making sure Pyrrha was comfortable.

He beeded to find Ren and Nora.

* * *

He walked into the training arena to see Ren and Nora working seamlessly to take on a battalion of robots, they played to each other's attacks perfectly. Ren would make them stumble with an aura strike, slash, or rain of bullets, and Nora would capitalize on that instant smashing the opposition aside. At other times Nora would keep the opposition at bay with wide swings, and Ren would flip over her head slicing into the robots weak spots expertly with his jade dragons. Jaune waited until they both stopped before whistling appreciatively.

Ren and Nora both turned to look at him blinking in surprise.

"Nice job you two, I don't anyone could've lasted against those combos. It's a wonder you two aren't given a team in your own right." Jaune said, smirking.

Nora nodded bouncing on the spot, "We should totally have gotten a team to ourselves, right Ren? We could be Team…NoRe, it almost sounds like Nora; it would be perfect!" she chirped, grabbing Ren's arm and shaking it.

Jaune frowned playfully and dramatically said, "Do you really hate our teams other member's company that much? That hurts Nora." Jaune placed a hand over his heart and cringed.

Ren grinned, "I don't know Nora, Jaune is fun…"

Nora pouted playfully, "You're right…"

Jaune laughed and ruffled both their hairs, "Come on you two, we got a mission."


	24. Chapter 22

**I WAS GOING TO SAY SOMETHING IMPORTANT, I REALLY WAS BUT NOW FOR THE LIFE OF ME I CANNOT REMEMBER...OH WELL.**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL OF IT BELONGS TO MONTY! I ONLY OWN THE STORY IDEA!**

**DROP A REVIEW IF YOU CAN, ALL COMMENTS, CRITICISM, EVEN FLAMES ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED.**

* * *

Pyrrha woke up only to feel something soft under her cheek. She yawned and pressed her face a bit deeper into it when she realized that she also had a blanket covering her entire body. She straightened out and stretched, looking around and notice the blanket and pillow missing from Jaune's bed. She blinked as a warm and fluttering feeling rose up in her chest. He had made sure not to wake her and made sure she was more comfortable, and used his blanket and pillows, it may have been a small gesture, but it showed how much he cared.

Right then the door opened, and the rest of Team JNPR walked in, Jaune glanced at Pyrrha and turned red before quietly saying, "Hey Pyrrha."

Pyrrha remembered exactly what happened before Jaune followed Ozpin out and flushed, "Hello Jaune."

Nora and Ren glanced at them before shaking their head.

Jaune took the papers out of the file and spread them over Ren's bed (since it was the closest to the middle. He put the now empty file on the cupboard and turned to the bed sitting on the edge of it.

"Okay," he started, "Ozpin gave me this file for the mission, which is in a week. It's nothing too big, just a grimm extermination, only thing it doesn't say is where it is located, but I was going to ask Ozpin about that if you guys want to accept."

Ren was glancing over the monsters that were noted as becoming a problem, "There are only beowolves and boarbatusks, this mission really shouldn't be a problem for us."

Nora bounced on her bed excitedly, "I can't wait! I want to see if I can stop a boarbatusk! Maybe I coul-"

"NO." The rest of Team JNPR said loudly.

She pouted, "Killjoys...Why not?" She mumbled.

"We don't need to find out what happens when the unstoppable force meets the immovable object, Nora." Jaune replied replacing some of the sheets in the folder.

Pyrrha looked at the terrain sheet and mused, "I wonder why the location isn't listed on the file..."

Jaune shrugged, "Me too, but in all honesty, I don't think it can be that bad. I mean Ozpin is not unreasonable, a little...never mind, but anyway he is reasonable. He won't do something that will kill us. He isn't a sadistic teacher...I think."

Everyone let out a small chuckle.

Jaune grinned cheekily before continuing, "Alrighty, then, I'll be turning this into Ozpin's hands, do you guys want to join me?"

Pyrrha looked like she wanted to get up, Nora shot up instantly, and Ren was getting to his feet. Everybody looked at Pyrrha and she shifted uncomfortably, before getting up. Ren glanced at Jaune who had an embarrassed look and turned. Ren gently pushed him out the door.

"Nora, can you talk to Pyrrha?" he murmured.

"Sure Renny!" she chirped.

* * *

As soon as Ren was outside he turned to Jaune, who was stashing the file in his jacket, "Okay what happened?"

Jaune turned his head away, "I don't know what you are talking about, you need to elaborate if you wan-"

"Don't bullshit me Jaune." He said quietly.

Jaune's eyes became slightly angered, "Nothing happened! Why does everyone think something had to have happened?! Can't it just be that I am having an off day or something?" he practically shouted, waving his arms wildly.

Ren sighed and put a hand on Jaune's shoulder, "Jaune…this is between us, you know you can trust me."

Jaune ran a hand through his hair stopping midway up his forehead, his hair sticking up like a broom and sighed, "I don't even know myself, Ren…It's so damn confusing and makes no sense to me…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later we need a more secluded area…" he said, he lightly kicked Team RWBY's door and they heard a small, "Ack!"

Yep, Jaune needed to tone down the volume.

Ren chuckled, "Okay but promise me you'll be honest."

Jaune rolled his eyes. "Fine… You know Ren, I never really pegged you as the type for gossip." Jaune teased lightly, smirking.

Ren flushed, "I am not! I am just worried about how our team dynamics being affected!" he growled.

Jaune mock pouted, "And here was little ol' me thinking that you were asking because you're my friend…"

Ren stuttered, "T-t-that too!"

Jaune laughed. This was too much fun. Just then, Team JNPR's door shot open, slamming against the wall and making Jaune and Ren jump. They both saw Nora holding an exasperated Pyrrha's wrist, grinning like a fiend.

"Okay Renny, let's go!" she said, dashing down the hall dragging Pyrrha behind her.

"Should we tell her the office is in the other direction?" Jaune murmured.

"Give her a second." Ren replied.

"WAIT! PYRRHA, WE ARE HEADING THE WRONG WAY!" Nora yelled dramatically.

She abruptly ran towards the two male members and grabbed Ren's shirt and Jaune's hood in her other hand and began running towards Ozpin's office.

"Nora, you're choking Jaune!" Ren yelled, panicking.

* * *

Ozpin didn't expect to see his door get shoved open by Nora of Team JNPR, who happened to be dragging her teammates behind her.

"Headmaster Ozzy! We accept the mission!" she cried.

Jaune was gulping down air and retching, Pyrrha was dizzily stumbling around until she tripped over and onto Jaune, and Ren was swaying slightly with his eyes closed, grimacing as he waited for his head to stop ringing like a church bell. Nora was the only one who seemed to be normal as she bounced lightly on the balls of her feet. Ozpin's eye twitched in annoyance, that girl really needed less sugar, or whatever it was she was taking.

A red-faced Jaune shifted and equally blushing Pyrrha off of him before regaining his composure, "What Nora means to say Professor Ozpin, is that we accept the mission, we simply need to know where it is located."

Ozpin sighed, "Yes about that… Jaune, there is a reason I gave you this mission, as Headmaster I want the highest chances of success for a mission. Whenever we can we send the most suited team. The reason we chose you for this mission was because…The town that sent the request was your hometown of Domre."

Jaune blinked. And blinked. And blinked. Then his eyes narrowed and began to glow with a neon sky-blue color. "Are you kidding, why didn't you mention this to me, Professor?"

"Jaune…" Professor Ozpin tried to say, "I know you haven't had the best of times there…"

"So what? How does that affect me, I had a bad childhood, it doesn't matter! How did you even find out about that? You have no right to dig up my past!" he growled angrily, his body beginning to shimmer.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said sharply.

Jaune didn't even glance at her. "If you had put that in the packet instead of hide it, I would have gone anyway, that barely matters. I have a duty to be a hunter! All because I have bad memories of a place doesn't mean I won't go. I can tolerate a lot of things Professor Ozpin!" he spat, "But as a headmaster and as a professor, you can't just throw this at me and expect me to be okay with it! You hid it because you thought I couldn't handle it! You want me to trust you? I am sure you have heard that trust goes both ways! Did you compile some sort of psyche and history?"

Ozpin sipped his coffee as he thought 'You really resemble him Jaune, even down to things like this, did you know that?'

Ozpin instead said, "I have my sources young man, remember your place in this academy."

Jaune clenched his teeth and fought to violently reign in his anger that he felt bubbling under his skin and wanting to come out, he calmly said "I know my team wants to go, so I am not going to go against them, but next time, I want to be told everything, no skipping around the details that you think will deter me, I can handle it. I knew it was a mistake to trust you, but what can I say? It was nice hoping."

Jaune strode out of the room without waiting for his teammates. After giving them the tickets, Ozpin watched quietly as the rest of Team JNPR followed their leader's path down the hall. Glynda Goodwitch walked out from a shadowed corner of the room. She frowned, looking at Ozpin – whose eyes were closed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Ozpin…"

"I know, he really is like him, it's hard to believe." Ozpin said, leaning back in his chair tiredly, "I just want what is best for him…"

Glynda in a rare show of support, put a hand on his shoulder before continuing, "Look at what happened to him the last time someone tried to stop someone like him, and look what happened. You can't protect him, he will go forward at his own pace, with or without consent. You can only try to guide him."

Ozpin's voice went bleak, "I know and that is precisely why I am so worried, he is willing to sacrifice everything to save everyone and become better, his dogma is unchangeable. The last time I saw that..."

* * *

Jaune had not been having a good week.

He felt insulted that Ozpin –who seemed so supportive and trusting in him- practically threw a fast one since he didn't know if Jaune could take it; not to mention his terrible status in the village was a subject of constant worry. He hadn't told anyone about that, so now that his team knew, he was avoiding them at all costs. The stress of dodging them in the hallways and speeding out of his classes before they could talk was really wearing him down.

Jaune had always been good at burying emotions and feelings though.

Jaune was rather calm as he packed his bag for his quest. All his teammates were glancing at him worriedly, as if he would snap.

Jaune had expected for the missions to be at least given to him in a straight manner. He could get Ozpin being secretive, he could get the insane workload from the teachers, and he could even deal with the strange quirks and occasional hostility of the students. He didn't think that information wouldn't be presented outright, teachers were supposed to do that! He understood why Ozpin hid that, but he wasn't as weak as everybody thought he was, and that was what was really bothering him.

'Why am I always seen as the guy to break down at the first sign of emotional turbulence? Do I really seem that weak?' He brooded, yanking his pack's strings closed.

Ren blinked at the dark mood Jaune was practically emitting, you could almost feel his anger and sadness rolling off of him in waves. Ren sighed, no one thought he was weak, but even Ozpin could tell he had issues with his family. Jaune had grown more confident but took a lot of what would normally be considered care as insults. Ren sighed as he shook his head, Jaune needed to understand that even in school, the teachers were simply worried, not trying to trick him.

Jaune slung the pack over his shoulder and stalked out the door, muttering a quick, "I'll be at the entrance."

* * *

Cardin was absolutely fuming. That idiot kid Dante just had to come to Beacon and be a team leader. Now Cardin would have to deal with that cowboy-hat-wearing idiot for four whole years. Not to mention that the loser's team was pretty talented. There only seemed to be problems with the guy called Vaughn. Cardin shook off those thoughts, he didn't need to think on that guy's team or his stupid abilities.

Cardin had challenged him to a match. He had history with that Dante kid, who always getting in his way when they were younger, and he believed he could get some payback.

A huge mistake.

The boy spun his pistol-katanas with ease, in the beginning, just baiting Cardin. Cardin charged straight in, intent on smashing his skull in, only to swing at empty air. All of his swings were either dodged or redirected away from him. In an instant, his efforts were rewarded with a deep gash across the bird on his chest. He stumbled back, trying to regain his bearings and get some distance only to be given a vicious side kick. Cardin's armor dulled the blow, but it knocked him off balance. Cardin stumbled but was surprised to see Dante smirk and run back after tipping that stupid hat of his.

Then Cardin saw the sticky bomb attached to his side.

Cardin barely let out a choked scream of shock as the thing exploded.

Cardin had just deposited his armor in the forge and dressed up in his casual clothes when he bumped into Jaune. Cardin didn't notice the irritation rolling off Jaune in waves. That was his first mistake. He hadn't bullied Jaune yet, but he thought today might make up for his humiliating loss.

An even worse mistake than challenging Dante.

He shoved Jaune out of his way only to have Jaune spin using the momentum of the shove and slam a fist straight into Cardin's face. Cardin recoiled hands shooting up to cover his face. Suddenly, a booted foot smashed into his stomach, making him feel coppery bile burn in the back of his throat. He doubled over and felt two hands speed up the descent of his head down and smash his face into a knee. Cardin let out a yell of pain as he tumbled back, his nose broken and streaming blood. Jaune stalked and picked him up by the front of his shirt.

Jaune -eyes gleaming with restrained malice- growled, "Cardin, I am having a bad day hell, a bad week, but I will let you off with only a broken nose. Here is your first and last warning, fuck with me again, and I will personally break every bloody bone in your body into gravel, got it?"

Cardin nodded hurriedly, and was dropped like a sack of potatoes on the floor. He watched Jaune stalk off and decided he will get payback.

Just not yet.

* * *

Team RWBY had seen Jaune kick Cardin's smug ass and Ruby was immediately worried. She knew Jaune could shrug off something as mild as a shove, but he was moody, which had been worrying her all week. She hurried past the limping Cardin and rushed off after Jaune after telling her team to keep going. She found him stepping down the stairs that led to the entrance. She slid down the railing to jump in front of him.

"Jaune, wait!" she said.

He didn't even flinch and stepped past her. She grimaced and followed.

"What is it Ruby?" he grumbled.

"Your attitude!" she said angrily, "What is with you?"

"Nothing." he sighed.

"Well something obviously is, otherwise you wouldn't be beating up Cardin or trying to ignore me." She said hands on her hips.

"I've just been having…some issues, it's nothing really." He said, rubbing his forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Jaune wanted to say no but hesitated, Ruby was a good friend and an awesome listener. He sat at the foot of the stairs and gestured next to him. She quickly took a seat and looked expectantly at him. He sighed but gave a small smile.

"So I guess it began with this file I got for a mission…" he began.

* * *

Jaune and Ruby were unaware of the fact that the rest of Team RWBY was at the top of the stairs, listening in. Yang was surprised Jaune wasn't more of a loner, if her dad had been like that, she would be a lot worse. Blake was surprised but mused that Jaune was stronger than he let on. His father had never really been happy with him and was constantly insulting him, not to mention his childhood had not exactly been nurturing. He mentioned his uncle and everyone could hear the anger and hate in his voice.

Which didn't suit him at all.

Weiss, however, could sympathize with Jaune, her father had never really been proud of her, always wanting her to be more social and such. She had been rebellious, and wanted to go be a hunter, whereas Jaune swallowed his suffering in silence. Weiss had already begun to respect Jaune a while back, and he clearly knew she wasn't using her vast arsenal of dust spells when he fought her, so he chalked up his victory to luck (another reason she had begun to respect him).

She found herself wondering why she had disliked him so much, he had let off with the flirting after clearly seeing it was annoying, and generally would leave her alone unless she asked for something. He wasn't bad and was clearly willing to try to help anyone if they needed it. He had shown he wouldn't stand for any sort of racism, which was admirable. The more Weiss thought about it, the more she realized he was just a nice guy.

A good friend.

* * *

Jaune sat back and leaned against the wall, "…and there you have it. My own personal tale of woe; I know it's a bit cliché, but it's the truth."

Ruby sighed, "I wish I could relate."

Jaune chuckled but there was a deep sadness behind it, "No. You don't."

"So you're heading home?"

"Yep…"

"What about your-"

"-parents? I'll be fine, I need to talk to my dad anyway."

"But your dad-"

"-is a sensible person Ruby. He knows when I am serious."

"If you're sure…" she trailed off leaning back on her hands.

He stretched and got up, he nodded at Ruby and walked towards the door, "I am. Catch you later, we'll probably be back within a few days."

Ruby stared after him, hoping she had helped, even if it was just a bit.

* * *

Team JNPR had just made it to the station as the dust plane was beginning to get its passengers. Jaune took a window seat away from the group. He sprayed his face with the medicine and watched the landscape slowly run by as the dustplane took off towards his hometown.

'I wonder if it's the same…' he brooded as he cupped his chin in his palm.


	25. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! Wassup?**

**Sorry this took so much time and I couldn't get it out, even though this is a bit late I hope you all had a spectacular Halloween and gorged yourselves silly on candy and stuff!**

**YARN**

**Iz- brown messy hair, light brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, medium build.**

**Crius- black hair, grey eyes, brown skin muscular build.**

**Mikeal- Corn blond hair, dark green eyes, pale, medium build.**

**Turner- brown haired, more kind than others, clumsy around Weiss (guess why), uses a claymore/assult rifle called spitter. Energetic and quick to defend fauna and his other friends and team members, likes to be heroic and brave which he feels suits his muscular light build.**

**Issac- quiet and reserved sometimes but tries to keep positive, lithe running build, uses kunai attached to cords and two short katanas (Kito and Kirara). Had a bad past, went to Flare ( name for school of hunter/huntresses)**

* * *

Jaune stared out the window, until he heard a woman ask him whether or not he wanted something. Jaune got a soft drink and a bag of pretzels and chips. He popped one in his mouth and chewed it, for something to do. Nora asked for some fruit, Ren asked for some chips, and Pyrrha asked for a small salad. They ate in silence and passed the time in different ways. Jaune was absorbing the landscape, Ren was thumbing through a book, Nora was humming with her eyes closed, and Pyrrha stared at the sky.

* * *

Jaune had fallen asleep at some point in the flight, the soft buzz of the voices in the ship had lulled him to sleep. A soft chime broke him out of his rest. He stretched and rubbed the blurriness out of his eyes. He checked the map and saw they were only ten minutes away from his hometown. Jaune heaved a sigh and fingered his hood. He would probably flip it up when he got there. He turned and saw the rest of his team resting comfortably in the row behind him. He got up and smiled, Ren had his arms curled around Nora, who face was pressed against his chest and clutching Ren's shirt. Pyrrha's head lolled back and she was snoring lightly.

Jaune gently shook Pyrrha's shoulder. She mumbled something and swatted sleepily at his hand.

"Go away, five more minutes…" she grumbled.

"Pyrrha, come on, wake up." He said softly.

"Urgh. Fine." She mumbled, stretching.

"Morning sleepyhead." He said smiling.

She blushed and turned away only to see Ren and Nora sleeping soundly. Jaune smiled and gestured to them mouthing 'Cute isn't it?'  
He gently shook Ren's shoulder, "Hey Ren, it's time to get up."

He didn't even mumble, and leaned into Nora's head, brows furrowed.

Jaune grinned mischievously, "Wow Ren, I didn't know Nora's hair smelled so good to you."

Ren's eyes shot open and he blinked a few times before realizing he was unconsciously hugging Nora. He sat up straight, or at least tried to –the moment he had tried, Nora's hands tugged him back towards her so she could snuggle into his chest. He gave Jaune a pleading look.

"Nora, is that Ren undressing?" Jaune whispered in her ear.

"Where?!" she shoots up instantly.

Jaune slid to the floor stifling his guffaws to the best of his abilities, he chortled, "I think I know how to wake you all up now!"

The R and the N of Team JNPR glared playfully at their leader. Jaune chuckled and stretched before walking towards the front of the ship after getting his bag from his seat. They waited until the doors hissed open and Jaune stepped off the dust plane and onto the station. He was hit with a wave of memories, his goodbye, his friends, parents. Despite how painful it had been, Jaune smiled brightly, sure he had lows, but for ever low he definitely made up for it with his highs. He flipped his hood up and activated his armor, letting it slide out and cover him. He flipped his hood up and began to walk down the dirt path towards his village. He always wanted to be raised in a big city, but he had really come to appreciate the simplicity of the life here.

"And here it is the rural and humble city of Dorme!" Jaune said proudly, "Where the land is pure and the people are old-fashioned! Course, despite growing up here and that kinda not being the best times of my life, oddly enough, I am happy to be back."

"I thought you might not want to come back..." Murmured Pyrrha.

"What about your past?" Ren asked.

Jaune's grin stiffened for an instant. Damn it, he really had been hoping to avoid talking about that. Of course, luck was never on his side, so it was time to use the first fallback strategy.

Divert with quick response and distract.

"There is nothing to talk about with that, come on, I'll show you around." He said and set off at a brisk pace.

* * *

Pyrrha and Ren shared a troubled glance, they knew he was trying to avoid the question. They followed with a small sigh, he was shutting them out and trying to keep it all to himself. He smiled and chatted casually with Nora, but the emotion didn't reach his eyes. Pyrrha walked forward and stood behind him, he didn't need to talk about it not yet.

Jaune somber emotions melted as he fully saw his hometown for the first time in a month or two. It was surreal, he was sure that it might have been different, he would be hanging his head, laughing, something other than the frank and simple calmness rushing through his chest. The city was completely unchanged, which wasn't too much of a surprise, he figured that they wouldn't put in anything relatively new while he had been gone.

He hadn't realized he had stopped walking until Nora tapped him in the shoulder, "You okay Jaune?"

He blinked and shook his head hard before nodding, "Yeah…just lost myself there for a moment."

* * *

They were walking down the main path to the town hall as Jaune explained the best parts about the city. He had kept his hood on the entire time but nonetheless the group was getting many awed looks. All of the men were glancing at Pyrrha or Nora and Ren was starting to get a bit irritated. Jaune had placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"You can't blame our friends for being attractive." Jaune said clearly, not noticing Pyrrha blushing like her hair.

Right then three men swaggered up, "Well, hello there lassies…"

Pyrrha scrunched up her nose and scooted toward Jaune, who was frowning. He had heard these voices before. Then his eyes widened, they were three of the guys who had been SELF-PROCLAIMED (They had their fair share of girlfriends, but they were always flings) players. Jaune tried hard not to smirk, this would be too funny, they had made his life hell, and this would knock them down a peg. They insisted that they were needed here, rather than apply for a hunter academy. One of them was wearing common metal work pants and a dark blue shirt, another was carrying a spear on his back and was wearing an overcoat, despite the day being sunny. The last one had a hammer (smaller than Nora's) strapped to his back, and black armor. In order their names were Iz, Crius, and Mikeal.

"Hello!" Nora chirped.

"What say you two ditch hoodie and green here and have a pint with us?" Iz said leaning in expectantly; Jaune rolled his eyes and Ren immediately stepped towards Nora.

"No thank you." Pyrrha said respectfully.

"Sorry but I don't like people who insult Renny." Nora said cheerfully.

Iz huffed and Mikeal stepped in, "Sorry my friend is a bit of a…unwelcoming fellow at times. What he meant to say is would either of you two fine ladies accompany us for a drink?"

"I am sorry but we are not here to socialize. We have a mission and it would be better if we avoided frivolous activities." Pyrrha said, with a slightly sharp undertone.

"Oh tough-girl hunters?" Crius said stepping in, eyebrow raised, "You would be just my type, come on, you take a day or two longer, it ain't gonna hurt anyone!"

"Sir, please, leave our teammates alone," Jaune said, "They already said no."

Crius turned to him, scowling, "Listen here, scrawny. You don't tell me what to do, unless you want to find yourself with a broken arm."

"I'd love to see you try." Jaune said.

Crius flung his arm out in a sloppy punch and Jaune ducked under it and threw an uppercut which he added some aura to. There was a loud CRACK, and Crius was thrown back like a thrown chair, landing in a crumpled and unconscious heap. People who looked at Jaune either stared, glared, or laughed. Mikeal and Iz both scowled at him beginning to walk forward and crack their knuckles.

Damn, that felt...really good.

Jaune grinned before saying, "Well, you want to end up like him? Keep going. By the way his jaw might be broken, or dislocated."

"You shouldn't have done that!" Pyrrha reprimanded him before whispering, "Thank you, though."

Jaune grinned, "Anytime, oh and by the way, the name isn't scrawny." he pulled down his hood, "The name is Jaune. Jaune Arc."

Iz and Mikeal stared, "Y-you?"

"In the flesh, and meet my team JNPR, short for Juniper." He said, "Now we have a mission here and I'd appreciate it if you could stop harassing my teammates, it was a long ride to get here."

Jaune turned and began to walk towards the hall, "Well come on! We have work to do."

Everyone on the street stared.

* * *

Jaune walked into the hall and barely managed to look around for a moment, only to be tackled by a ball of grey fur, "GAH!"  
A grey dog was pinning Jaune to the floor, licking his face like he was covered in honey.

"Hey! Come on, Gris! Hey, yeah, I missed you too!" Jaune said, laughing as he got the dog off.

The dog rolled over and ran around Jaune, panting happily. Jaune kneeled and petted him, scratching him under the ears making his leg twitch and thump. The dog licked Jaune's face once before bounding up to Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha. Jaune chuckled and walked behind the dog.

"Sorry for the shock, he is the town stray, but really he is everyone's pet, meet the one dog that can actually knock you into next week, Gris." Jaune said, rubbing Gris' head.

"He seems to like you quite a lot." Noted Ren, ruffling the dog's ears.

"He is so cute!" Nora squealed, rubbing his chest.

"Indeed." Pyrrha said rubbing his side.

Jaune watched before sighing, "Alright Gris, enough attention, you should be in your bed, right?"

The dog whined once, and trotted off to a room. Meanwhile everyone in the hall had finally broken out of their surprise.

"BIG BRO!" came one cry.

Jaune twisted and caught a small black-haired girl under her arms and swung her around once before setting her on the ground, "Hey Ellise."

"Your back!" she said bouncing up and down in excitement.

"For a while, I am." He said ruffling her hair, "I swear Ellise, when you'd get so pretty? I was barely gone and suddenly you became a princess!"

She giggled, "I am just growing!" she looked behind Jaune, "Who are the new peoples?"

"People, Ellise, and they are my friends." Jaune said, "We are here to take care of some scary monsters!"

She looked a bit somber at that until an older man came and placed a hand on her head, "Alright dear, that's enough, why don't you find Ed? He will want to meet Jaune."

She immediately brightened, chirped, "Okay!" and ran out the door.

"Jaune, how are you?" The man asked, holding out his hand.

"Fine sir, how is the family?" Jaune replied.

"We are making due, the beowolves and boarbatusks are becoming problematic. To be honest, I thought we would see you much later. We assumed they would send another team."

Jaune sighed, "The headmaster thought I should come, since I…know the area."

"Ah. Good." He replied.

* * *

Jaune finished reading over where the problem was most concentrated. They were given two double bed guest rooms on the third floor, standard, nothing too special. Jaune shook his head and said he had a place. Besides, he had put this off but he needed to talk to his family. He was about to go when Pyrrha was suddenly there, panting as if she had run down all three floors. He noticed - with an unexpected increased heart rate – she was wearing casual clothes that made her look gorgeous. Her armor made her look regal and ready, an amazon queen ready to defeat any foe, but even though the clothes weren't as fancy, they didn't at all detract from her looks but simply cast them in a casually beautiful light.

"Pyrrha what ar-" he began after regaining his ability to talk.

"Can I come?" she cut him straight off.

"What?"

"To your parents' house? I would like to accompany you."

He scratched the back of his head, she seemed a bit nervous, he shrugged, "I don't see why not."

She smiled.

* * *

Jaune never knew he could feel so awkward. He had been casually walking, then he realized were staring at him.

Okay, yeah he had been gone for a month or two, sure he's back.

Fine, he looks stronger.

New but okay and slightly flattering, girls glancing at him and immediately doing the double-take.

Weird, people looking at him and Pyrrha – who looked just as uncomfortable – and whispering about her being THE Pyrrha Nikos, and how she was walking next to him.

Jaune usually wouldn't mind if people talked about him. He had gotten used to that, besides they were usually insults anyway. But he minded if they were making Pyrrha uncomfortable. She had been twisting her hands together for the last ten minutes, trying to look as if she wasn't hearing the,. She wasn't appreciating all the attention, so Jaune was going to distract her.

"Sooo…" he began awkwardly, "How is the town?"

She thought about it, "It seems nice, but I really don't know about the people…"

Jaune rested his hands behind his head and gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about it too much, there are only a few people are worth worrying about. Most of the people are alright...or indifferent."

She raised an eyebrow, before asking in slight disbelief, "And you lived here for 17 years?"

"Pretty much." Jaune responded, "You know, it's not as horrendous as you are thinking, there are definitely some upsides to this place that you can't find anywhere else."

She chuckled a bit, "Care to explain on that?"

"Wellll…" he said grinning, "I learned all my cooking from everyone here, just to give you an idea of how awesome all the cooking is. Also, I have a real craving for ice cream, and it just so happens that my favorite ice cream restaurant is just around the corner."

Pyrrha blinked, "Seriously?"

Jaune was an amazing cook, and so far she had only tasted his cookies. She wanted to know what he liked, because if he liked it, it must be amazing. She grabbed his arm and began to drag him down the road.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Hey! Jeez Pyrrha I can walk myself!" he chuckled.

* * *

Ren and Nora were sitting in the guest rooms, Ren was reading, and Nora was humming as she unpacked a few clothes. Ren sighed and put down his book, leaning back and closing his eyes.

Nora bounded up and sat on the side of his bed, "What's wrong Ren?"

"Tired." He murmured tiredly.

She giggled and rubbed his shoulder, "Okay Ren, you rest and I will keep lookout!"

Ren smiled, "Thanks Nora."

* * *

(BACK AT BEACON)

Lorenzo had endured enough, Cardin was fraying his last few good nerves. Since JNPR had left, Cardin had been quiet for about half a day, and suddenly went on the offense. He was insulting practically every Faunus he could. Lorenzo had blocked Velvet from it, but now he Issac -despite his usually quiet and reserved demeanor- was grinding his teeth and Turner's hands were twitching towards his Claymore. He noticed RWBY glaring and knew if Cardin was carrying on any longer, castration would be a very possible future.

"I mean seriously! Look at that lizard-thing, bet he eats flies and other-" Cardin crowed.

There was a scrabbling noise as Turner began to get out of his seat and launch himself at Cardin. Issac grabbed his shoulder and forced him to sit in his seat (using a touch of aura, Turner was strong).

"Stay down Turner, he isn't worth the effort." Issac said.

"That bastard...if he insults you or anyone else one more time..." Turner trailed off gritting his teeth.

"Leave him, Turner, the idiot can't do anything, so he likes to pretend he can." Lorenzo called loudly.

"Shut up, you lizard freak!" Cardin yelled back.

"What are you gonna do about it? Wanna take this to the ring?" Lorenzo said fingers brushing his axe's grip.

Cardin yelled, "Definitely, if you're man enough!"

Lorenzo grinned eagerly and unstrapped his axe, "Follow me."

They both walked out, and team CRDL, RWBY, VILT, and METL followed.

* * *

Metal slammed against metal as a mace and axe met. Lorenzo swung his axe back and shouldered it after fending off a swing of Cardin's mace. As Cardin rushed in to hit him, Lorenzo thrusted his axe's blunt end out and hit Cardin in the chest hard enough to make a dent in his family's armor. Cardin growled as he stumbled back and used his mace as an impromptu brace. He ran forward and blocked a heavy swing of Lorenzo's axe and using the hilt of his mace and pushed forward sliding down the axe's handle. He shot his hand out and up n he'd Lorenzo across the face, sending him back. Cardin raised his mace again, but Lorenzo caught it with his axe and held it in lock.

"Not bad iguana boy!" He grunted.

"I wish I could say the same!" Lorenzo growled as he spun, knocking him and Cardin's weapon out of the lock.

Lorenzo angled his tail so that it shot up and slapped Cardin, breaking Cardin's focus. Cardin took a step back and instinctively covered his face with his forearm. Lorenzo thrust his axe at him, only for Cardin to shift his weapon up at the last possible second and hold it at bay using the middle of the weapon. Cardin raised his mace knocking the sharp edges of the axe away and gripped it at opposite ends and spun. Lorenzo stepped back dodging the first attack and quickly threw a heavy side slice at Cardin's face, who used his extra momentum to try to crack Lorenzo's skull open in a heavy overhand swing. The axe knocked the mace off course and it slammed into the area floor, cracks making a jagged spiderweb from the point of impact.

Cardin tried to shoulder-check Lorenzo out of the lock but Lorenzo shoved back, just as hard. The both pushed off beach other, braking the lock before they attacked each other furiously with renewed energy.

All teams watching were impressed, both heavy weapon users knew exactly how to handle their weapons to the fullest, but Lorenzo had one advantage.

His tail.

Lorenzo dropped his axe and spun, catching the handle with his tail and swinging it up. Cardin's eyes widened and he bent as far back as he could in his cumbersome armor. The axe grazed his face opening up a large cut. Before Cardin could even begin to re-swing his mace, Lorenzo slammed both of his palms into Cardin's face. Cardin reeled and Lorenzo slammed his elbow in Cardin's throat, making Cardin gag. Lorenzo chained attacks together, jabs, kicks, elbows, knees, hitting Cardin until Lorenzo grabbed his chest plate and threw him to the ground and pinning his mace hand under his foot. Lorenzo panted and pushed the sharp edge of his axe into Cardin's neck using his tail.

Cardin looked murderous and growled, "Damn tail..."

Lorenzo grinned tiredly before saying, "Aw don't be so jealous, not everyone can be a Faunus, Cardy-boy."

Everyone laughed. Cardin growled.


	26. Chapter 24

**Hey so in regards to Darker Knight and Jaune Arc's Pain, I will probably alternate chapters so I can keep working on both of the at the same time.**

**Love it? Hate it? Drop a Review!**

**Y.A.R.N.**

* * *

Jaune took a deep breath as he stood in front of his door. He adjusted his armor and brushed at his clothing and armor, trying to delay the inevitable. He was nervous, and it definitely showed. Pyrrha rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall of the house. Jaune was repositioning his shield and sword for the fourth time when Pyrrha lightly smacked his head.

"Gah!" He yelped.

"Just do it Jaune. You have to sooner or later." She said.

"Ugh...fine."

He lightly rapped on the door and called out in a gruff voice, "Package for Mrs. Arc."

"Coming!" Came a women's voice from the house.

A wide smile came to Jaune's face, lighting it up. He crouched like a panther and Pyrrha could help but notice the way his eyes focused on the door, like it was the only thing in existence. The door creaked open and a 30-ish looking women with blond hair stepped out squinting in the sunlight.

"You have a pa-" she began.

"MMMMOOOOOMMMMM!" Jaune yelled loudly, picking up his mom by the waist and hugging her while spinning her around.

"Jaune?!" Came her shocked response before her eyes widened and she hugged him back, "You took long enough to contact me! I missed you."

"Me too, I am on a mission about those beowolves and boarbatusks that were causing problems, the headmaster sent me because I knew the area! I am so glad to see you!"

Pyrrha was struck by just how much Jaune had inherited from his mom, the blue eyes were the same, as well as the blond hair that gleamed like gold. She wasn't nearly as tall as Jaune, but Jaune seemed to have her kind nature. Jaune set her down and they chatted pleasantly for a moment until Juniper caught sight of Pyrrha.

"And who is this, young lady?" Asked Jaune's mother, nudging Jaune in the ribs as she saw Pyrrha.

"A teammate and friend who wanted to meet you two, meet my team member Pyrrha Nikos." Jaune said, swatting her elbow away with a fond smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Arc." Pyrrha said.

"No need to be so formal! You may call me Juniper." She said.

Pyrrha stifled a small chuckle at the coincidence of Jaune's mother's name and their team name. Jaune grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Juniper? Who is at the door?" Called a gruff voice from inside.

Jaune stiffened slightly as a man just as tall as Jaune was walked through the door. He had dark brown hair and a light stubble running over his jaw. Surprisingly, he didn't look as grizzled as Pyrrha imagined. A little gruff, but he looked more like Jaune than she would have guess, their features were exactly the same yet so vastly different. He saw his son and raised an eyebrow at him with slight surprise.

"Jaune? What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Got a week's furlough from the war, pop. What do you think?" Jaune said tipping his head back with a sarcastic smirk.

His father chuckled, "You're the team is the one they sent? Dust, Ozpin must have looked like a jackass..."

"You're telling me?" Jaune asked, "I practically spat that in his face."

His father chuckled again before a serious look came over his face, "Jaune, we should talk…"

Jaune face lost some of its humor, "Agreed, there are a few things that need discussing, and I don't feel like any of them can really be talked about here."

Juniper tapped Pyrrha lightly on the arm and said, "I was just about to head to the store, could you accompany me?"

Pyrrha knew when she wasn't supposed to be around.

Both Jaune and John watched them as they left, Jaune turned to his dad, "Okay dad, and first let's talk about what these weapons can actually do..."

* * *

Pyrrha was walking behind Juniper when Juniper slowed to match her pace, "So Pyrrha..."

"Yes?"

"How is my son doing in Beacon?"

"It was a bit rocky at first, but he really has been growing in leaps and bounds, he is rapidly increasing in skill and power. He is a fantastic leader and a great...friend." That last bit had made Pyrrha sigh.

"So why did you pause?" She asked mischievously, "You sound depressed. Is it because-"

"D-did I? I hadn't noticed." Pyrrha said, and at Junpier's small smile, "What, I am not dissatisfied with Jaune! He is a great leader, just oblivious to people!"

"I didn't say anything about Jaune, I wasn't even going to." Juniper said with a smile, "You are the one saying it I was simply going to ask why you paused. I wonder what people he is so oblivious to?"

And with that, Juniper walked ahead with a smug grin.

Pyrrha didn't know whether to feel amused, sheepish, or angry. She could exactly where Jaune got his rapier wit from.

* * *

Jaune had not expected to be led out to the vast backyard full of trees. He never realized how big it was or just how dense the trees were as he was a child. He looks around and his father stops waking and turns to face him. He had changed so that he was wearing a old set of his war armor. Jaune had shrugged it off as he might show him what his weapons could do.

"Okay Jaune, you want to be able to truly wield your weapons." John asked, tightening the arm-guards.

"Yeah, but that's just it. You never refer the shield as a defensive thing or item, you always said weapon, I never understood." Jaune said, a confused frown marring his face.

"For good reason. You needed to unlock your aura before you could understand. You and I are going to fight."

"WHAT?!"

"You are going to fight me right now son. Throw me your shield, and you'll understand exactly what I mean by weapon."

Jaune reluctantly unstrapped the weapon from his arm and tossed it to his dad. John took the shield and strapped it to his arm while Jaune gripped his sword with both hands. Jaune slapped the shoulder-pad of his armor and it shifted out, covering his body. John closed his eyes and blue aura roared down into his arm and flowed INTO the shield, not surrounding it. The shield's dual moons glowed with power and the shield began to mechashift.

The shield began to shoot out plates of metal shield covering John's arm and creating a huge white gauntlet of metal. The family crest seemed to gleam yellow and gold on the forearm. Blue strings and webs of aura tethered the armor together and pulled it all together with a loud clang.

Jaune blinked.

Oh yeah, now he definitely understood why his dad called it a weapon, it had become a massive gauntlet with clawed fingers and massive-sized plates. The parts where the metal didn't completely connect to another piece, blue aura either drifted out in ethreal wisps or ran up the metal like fire.

John walked forward as the metal fingers and wrist flexed with the accompanying sound of metal creaking, "Jaune, just so you're not under any misapprehensions, I won't hold back, come at me with the intent to kill, otherwise you won't stand a chance."

John roared forward with an overhand smash and Jaune aura roared as he slashed his sword through the air in a desperate attempt to block the oncoming attack.

Dust and clumps of dirt flew into the air along with a burst blue and white fire.

* * *

(Back at Beacon)

Ozpin sipped his coffee as he filed some more papers and signed a few documents. He just replaced his cup in his coffee machine and sat back as Glynda Goodwitch walked in, her face set in a frown. Not an angry frown, just a thoughtful frown.

"Ozpin, I have some student transfer papers, apparently they are coming from another school to here, one of their names is Matchitehew, goes by Match, and he is from Simult Academy, not to mention another student from the same academy known as Raisc Morani, they both are qualified. Also from a lesser school is a boy named Davin, he seems to be rather secretive, but other than that, he also is qualified. The last one is a boy named Regs, bit of an anti-faunaist, but he also qualifies." Glynda said, "I was unsure of what exactly you want to do with them."

Ozpin blinked. Simultus was not one to give away any of his students no matter who. Ozpin looked at the red-haired boy's sneer. He debated the implications of allowing them into his school. They were all qualified, but he was worried about the anti-faunus tendencies. He sighed and shoved them into a file labeled 'LATER'.

"Thank you, I will look over them later."

"If you are sure Ozpin."

* * *

(At Simult Academy)

Simultus sat and drank a cup of wine as he imagined Ozpin opening the intention of the student transfer of his two students. He knew Ozpin would invariably allow them in and that was exactly what he needed. He didn't expect Jaune to have actually gotten to Beacon, but if the boy was going to be famous, it was going to be because of Simultus. Ozpin didn't deserve to have a student with so much potential, potential he would even begin to understand he depths to.

Match was unreasonable though. He insisted on going to Beacon even before the letters were sent. Now he was fuming in front of Simultus again.

"Dammit! Why do I have to wait? Can't I just go there and challenge him?"

"Patience, my pupil, he may not be ready yet, do you believe my skills came to me in a day? No. He needs just a bit more time. Besides it wouldn't be any fun if you were to beat him too easily."

"Crap." Growled Match, "He'd better be worth it."

* * *

Jaune was not having a very good time, to be honest, he was getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter.

The first strike had him tumbling back, he skidded across the ground and straight into a tree. He threw himself sideways just in time to dodge a metal fist that slammed through the tree sending it crashing into another. He scrambled to his feet and didn't even try to stand his ground, he ran like hell into the trees. His father didn't hesitate and instead the gauntlet re-shifted into a double sided halberd-spear mix.

Jaune skidded to a stop and readied his blade. He ran at his dad and began attacking, but his father whirled and ducked, blocking all of his strikes and blows. John eyes hardened and he threw his own attack, spinning the halberd like it weighed nothing. Jaune jumped in and used the short distance to his advantage, knowing the longer weapon would be cumbersome in a close quarter fight. His dad didn't even blink and shifted the shield into sword.

They traded blows, but John had a wealth of experience and wasn't holding back. Jaune tumbled back as his dad threw a high heel kick that knocked Jaune back despite him throwing up his block. Jaune scowled, this was starting to get irritating. He needed to sheathe his sword and use his bow, and his shield was being used to smack him around at the moment. Even without the gauntlet the amount of strength behind his blows was monstrous.

Jaune undid two of the belts from around his waist and ran, he adjusted one into a smaller loop and attached it to the other belt which he wrapped around his torso diagonally. He slid his sword through the makeshift sheathe and pulled out his bow. John realized what he was doing and ran forward, using his aura to speed up. Jaune used a burst of aura in his legs to jump into the trees and hide in the denser parts of the canopy.

"Smart move." His dad commented walking slowly forward, "You were having too much trouble dealing with me at close range so you decided to move back and attack me from a range."

Jaune didn't respond and aimed and fire arrow at his dad. When he fired, his dad switched back into a gauntlet and slammed the arrow out of the air, the waves of fire going off to the side. John punched the tree Jaune was hiding in, which swayed and fell. Jaune jumped out just in time to catch a branch on another tree and began rapidly firing arrows, anything to slow his dad down. His dad batted them aside or dodged them, the gauntlet didn't even seem to weigh him down at all.

Jaune jumped out of the tree and hit the ground with a roll. He fired three ice arrows, which his dad slammed to the side, the wave of ice and snow coated the trees in that direction. John walked forward casually and Jaune began to back up. He notched another arrow but couldn't fire it.

'How the hell am I going to even win?' He thought desperately, 'He is stronger, just as fast, and able to redirect all my long range attacks, which is loaded with dust.'

Jaune pulled out his sword and rolled sideways as his dad threw a punch that sent a buckshot of wood and dirt into the trees behind Jaune. John sprinted forward and launched a series of blows towards Jaune. Jaune couldn't even sent the blows slanting away, he jumped back and dodged unwilling to try to match the blow. One blow hit him and sent him flying. Jaune blinked the spots out of vision and let his aura flow through his body, soothing the screaming pain.

Jaune wiped the blood from his mouth and took his stance. He began to glow with aura figuring he had no chance otherwise, much to his chargin.

'I don't even think that except for the gauntlet he is using all that much aura.'

Then Jaune had an epiphany.

"That's it!" Jaune murmured, eyes wide.

Jaune called upon ALL his aura, which responded in a storm of white fire. The ground began to warp and crack under the sheer density of his aura, which glowed like a star going supernova. Jaune roared forward and began his aura-aided attack. He began to slash and parry, using his aura to help him outmaneuver and counter his dad's attacks. He slammed his hilt into his dad's stomach who responded with a punch. Jaune ducked under and instantly straightened, slamming the top of his head into his dad's chin. His dad's head snapped up and as John stumbled back threw a punch with the gauntlet. Jaune wrapped his sword in aura and used the flat side to push off the attack, despite skidding back several feet. John smiled despite the pain.

Jaune had grown a lot stronger.

"Figured it out?"

"Yeah, you don't just make that gauntlet by holding it together with aura, the aura is infused into the material, channeled into it. That's why you can punch through trees like they are toothpicks. I can't beat you with only my physical power alone. I need to use my aura as well. I need to block your aura by using mine. I also know that I have way more than you."

His dad grinned and roared forwards, gauntlet cocked back, "You think you can do it?!"

Jaune smirked and exploded forward, sword set low, "We'll find out won't we?"

The father and son collided and the sound of metal crashing together screamed into the sky.


	27. Chapter 25

**Finally Chapter 25,**

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit shoddy, parents and school have been cutting into my abilities like nothing else, also have been picking up my artist's pencil and pens to practice a bit, I wanted to improve my practically non-existent sketching skills. Anyway, again I am mentioning that I will mostly be alternating Chapter updates between AASADH and JAP, so you might have to wait a bit until the next update comes out.**

**Love it? Hate it? Leave/Drop a Review!**

**I just wanted again say thank you for all the support and love, you guys really help me keep writing, till next time!**

**-Y.A.R.N.**

* * *

Jaune glowing sword clashed against the Gauntlet in a shower of brightly colored sparks, bits of white and blue aura swirled around the two combatants as they fought. Jaune spun as the gauntlet pushed passed him and he set his stance for just a second before rushing forward with his sword drawn back for a lancing stab. His dad shifted aside and suddenly saw Jaune's foot head for his face, the stab had been a fake out. There was an impact that felt like fire across his face and he stumbled back. Jaune used that one moment to his advantage and pressed forward.

They had been fighting for at least an hour and the signs were clearly there and visible. Their clothes were in tatters, Jaune's black hoodie was absolutely shredded and stained and his armor was scratched up and dented. His father's armor didn't resemble armor and had been ripped off sometime during the fight; his clothes underneath looked like a beowolf's scratching post. Sweat trickled down John's face as his son pressed an impressive offense. John knocked his son's sword out of the lock and aimed a clawed slash at him. Jaune jumped over the attack and landed behind his dad and rushed for his unprotected back.

His dad was smarter than letting him have that moment. He recovered swiftly and jumped away instead of trying to guard. He deactivated the gauntlet and Jaune stopped as the metal slid back before becoming his shield. The blue glow of aura that was coming from John dimmed and disappeared almost instantly.

"What's wrong dad? I can still keep fighting, are you done?" Jaune asked, relaxing his sword at his side, his aura began to dim.

His father blew out an exhausted breath before flopping on the ground, "Dust, how can you still keep fighting? You have been using more aura than I have this entire time."

Jaune shrugged and wiped his forehead as his aura faded away, "I have a huge amount, even larger than yours."

Jaune helped his dad to his feet and they both walked towards the house. Jaune let his aura slowly trickle through the wounds that weren't full healed and let it do the heavy work of fixing his body. His dad sat in his armchair with a loud groan. Jaune snickered as his father tossed him his usual sheathe.

* * *

Pyrrha was carrying bags of groceries home when Juniper turned to her while walking backwards grinning. Pyrrha was still embarrassed about the whole conversation while going to the market and had been silent a majority of the time there. She had barely noticed the multiple young men staring at her. She kept her head down and thought about Jaune. His mother was a smart woman, astute and able to pick on the slightest things.

There was also one thing Pyrrha wasn't as enthusiastic about, Juniper was someone who like to play.

"So exactly what did Jaune do to garner your attention when you could have had anyone you wanted?" She asked impishly.

"I don't know, he treated me like everybody else…" Pyrrha mumbled.

"Care to elaborate?" Juniper asked.

"Do I have to?" Pyrrha sighed, she didn't like that Jaune mom wasn't being serious about this.

Juniper stopped walking backwards and stopped Pyrrha by placing a hand on her shoulder, "Yes you do, and if you really want Jaune to notice how you feel, you might have to be direct rather than just pay compliments. Jaune takes after his dad in more ways than he knows, lord knows the man was practically blind when it came to girls trying to get his attention. If you want me to be serious about something simply ask, I can tell if it deserves that."

Pyrrha blinked, she hadn't expected such a quick shift between serious and not serious.

"Can we at least sit somewhere? It might take a while to explain." Pyrrha said.

Juniper smiled and nodded leading Pyrrha to a bench in a nearby park. Juniper sat down and motioned for Pyrrha to take a seat.

"Well?" Juniper said kindly.

So Pyrrha regaled her in her story of woe and frustration. Juniper was an attentive listener, and (now that she was serious) simply listening and nodding at times. When Pyrrha was done, Juniper gave a sigh and helped Pyrrha up.

"Sooo…you're worried about how Jaune feels about you, when you think you have given him more than enough to see that you care for him more than friends or best friends?" Juniper said.

Pyrrha blinked, in a nutshell, that exactly what it was.

Juniper facepalmed, kids these days always over-complicated whatever they needed to talk about, "Come on, Pyrrha, you are going to need a lot of help. But first I need to drop these groceries home."

* * *

Jaune watched his dad come downstairs after retrieving a book and small box from the upstairs. He placed it in Jaune's arms and sat down.

"Um…what is this?" Jaune asked unwrapping the packaging tape around the box.

Jaune pulled out a small charm that was exactly like the charm on his necklace. He blinked and noticed it glowed with restrained aura and had a cord made of twisted strands of steel.

"What is this? It looks just like the charm on my necklace." Jaune murmured.

His dad reached out and fastened the cord around Jaune's wrist, "Exactly, it's another family symbol, made by your grandfather."

Jaune gaped at the small double crescent moon charm, "Seriously, that is so cool!"

John shifted uncomfortably, "There is one thing you should know Jaune."

"What?"

"Your great-great-grandfather was a powerful man, our entire lineage got acknowledged because of him, but after the war, history he went missing for a number of years."

Jaune had a sudden sense foreboding, "Why is that important?"

His father leaned back in his chair, "Jaune do you know why despite me being an incredible hunter who can still fight with much aptitude and skill, I suddenly stopped and left?"

"You always said because you had more than your fill of the violence, you didn't need any more of your friends dying next to you, and you were worried mom might die." Jaune said, confusion filling his tone.

His father nodded, "That was half the reason, but there was another motive. I didn't tell your mother because had she known she would have wanted to come with me and I couldn't let her."

Jaune blinked, there were things he could tell about his parents, they were in love. The type of love you wish to at least see, because normally you never even get a quarter of that much understanding and trust. If there was a secret between them, it had to be life-threatening, as if you will die if you know, no might, you WILL. Jaune sat straighter in his chair and leaned forward.

"What was the other half?"

"Jaune…it's dangerous."

"WHAT. WAS. THE. OTHER. HALF." Jaune knew his dad wouldn't have mentioned it if it wasn't important.

His father sighed and opened the ragged book, he reached the last visible page and pulled it over, at least a dozen pages were neatly ripped out and only one page remained at the very end. Jaune's dad gave it to Jaune and motioned for him to read it.

"_To whoever this may be,_" Jaune read aloud while his dad squeezed his eyes shut, "_My name is Elias. Elias Joseph Arc._"

"_If you are not of the Arc blood, please read no further for even attempting this will end in nothing but torture, death, and loss. You need not know what lays in this book._"

Jaune looked but there was nothing more to the page. Just empty whiteness, but Jaune knew not to take everything at face value, so he did what felt natural. He let a little stream of aura dribble from the core of his soul into his hand and absently rubbed the corner of the page. He forced it to the ends of his nerves and imagined the small line of white aura bleeding into the paper, turning it into a pure whiteness comparable to falling snow.

He looked down at the words appearing on the paper.

"_Only a descendent of my family could use aura to unlock the writing." He continued, "If you are of the Arc bloodline than you must know that this can only be done by one of you. The last few pages removed contain secrets, powerful secrets, and I have hidden them away for I fear that could they come to light and be practiced in the wrong hands and dreadful things shall come to pass. I have no the trust in human nature to share this knowledge, as the war has shown me greed, anger, hate, torture, violence and misery beyond redemption. I must advise you son or daughter, should you leave for this quest, let no one know, for the amount of hardships you shall go through will be beyond your imagining, only an Arc will survive. My sword and shield shall guide the way, as for where you should start. Let your journey begin where my life ended yet my teachings remain._"

Jaune had no idea what to think. Where the hell was his great-great-grandfather now? Jaune hadn't expected to be given instructions on what to do. He hated all this vague talking as though he was some master riddle solver.

"What the hell am I even looking for?" he whispered, tracing his hand over the page, trying to glean more from the words that were now fading from view.

"No one knows, many of our family looked, Jaune. Why do you think that you never really had all that many uncles? Simultus didn't really care for his family history, and focused more on making a name for himself. Many of your great-aunts, your great-uncles, grandfathers and others looked, but never returned. They were never heard from after embarking on this quest."

"Why show me this then? Why tell me of this?"

"Because I refuse to lose another family member -especially my son- to this idiocy! You are MY son. I am telling you this because you must know that no one came back, and that will happen if you go." His father leaned forward and his eyes blazed with emotion into Jaune's sea blue eyes, "This book has all of the Arc styles and secrets, only to be activated by an Arc's aura. If I hadn't warned you, you would have stumbled upon the secret sooner or later, and gone. You need to stay away from this."

Jaune stared at his dad, he was about to ask something when the door creaked.

"We're home!" Juniper yelled.

Jaune and John frantically looked at each other, Jaune slipped the book in his back pocket and threw the box at his dad, who slid it under the chair. They both straightened into identical leaning-back-with-a-contemplative-expression positions.

Pyrrha and Juniper walked in and looked at them as they dropped their groceries on the kitchen counter.

"What were you two talking about, hmmm?" Juniper asked, cheeriness with a hint of threatening in her tone.

"Nothing just-" Jaune began.

"Life in general, you know-"

"-how Beacon was treating me and stuff-"

"-yeah, that sort of thing and family-"

"-not really anything interesting-"

"-just stuff."

They both lapsed into silence after that last bit of trying to explain.

Juniper raised an eyebrow, "I see…"

Jaune got up, "Welp (Well), it has been great seeing you two, but we gotta…um…plan for the mission and take care of those grimm and such, so we can't stay long! Bye!"

He walked over and caught Pyrrha's (who turned red like a tomato) hand, and began to lead her out of the house. John and Juniper both waved and called goodbye. Jaune led her down the road and rounded the corner, and immediately slid back against a wall.

"Ugh, that was…enlightening…" he mumbled.

"Your family seems rather nice." Pyrrha said, gazing at the house with the faintest touch of wistfulness.

Jaune noticed and brushed the front of his chest plate, cleaning some of the dirt off, "Yeah, they are nice, heck, they are fantastic, and I love 'em to death, despite my dad being a bit of a hardass, but they are really all I got, you know?"

Pyrrha nodded, Jaune looked at her with an odd expression. It was sadness, regret, and wistfulness, rolled up into such a forlorn expression, it made Pyrrha heart ache with sympathy.

"No, you don't… be glad you never will Pyrrha." He sighed, rubbing over his face with a gloved hand, grinning a sad smile. "'Cause I just learned that they really are all I have left."

Pyrrha would have kept control and rubbed his shoulder in a usual show of comfort, but a single tear streaked Jaune's face and she suddenly felt herself wrap her arms around his shoulders. Jaune sighed and consciously leaned into the hug, making Pyrrha blush like crazy. Her brain began to hyper-analyze all and every detail that would embarrass her later on and now. Jaune's hair smelled like freshly cut grass with just a hint of dirt, his shoulders had definitely broadened over his time at beacon, and the way he leaned into the hug made her think of a large and playful puppy. Pyrrha groaned internally, why did he have to have this sort of effect on her?

Jaune pulled away (much to Pyrrha's relief and disappointment) after a minute, wiping at his eyes, "Sorry, it's just…my world has been shaking and flipping over and over, and I just want it to go still for a moment, because every time my world crumbles a bit more and I feel like I am slipping a bit more to compensate."

She shook her head, "You aren't alone Jaune. If you ever even think you need any sort of help, be it from something like picking a shirt to wear, to help with books, to even knowing how to ask a girl out. Everyone is there for you!"

Jaune blinked and smiled a huge smile before his eyes sparkled with mischief, "You realize you are naming completely feminine things right?"

She blinked and attempted to give him a light smack over his head but he rolled out of her reach and blew a raspberry at her, running like the wind. She growled and chased after him, yelling threats and curses.

Jaune shoved his darker thoughts to the back of his head, he could focus on those later.

* * *

Ren smiled from the window as he watched Jaune slide under a cart with a clearly unrepentant "Sorry!" and Pyrrha vault over it without saying anything. Jaune eyes were shining with mirth and mischief that was visible even from the second floor and Pyrrha eyes were glimmering with laughter and slight scolding.

"Heh, they act like kids sometimes." He chuckled lowly to himself.

Unfortunately, when he was dealing with Nora, he really couldn't say he was all that mature either. Only the excited and hyperactive childhood friend could get him to completely drop all of his composure and restraint and get irritated, happy, or pretty much any emotion within the span of seconds. He sighed as he heard Jaune's pleas as he was finally caught.

"Oh come on, you know I was right, you cannot deny me that!" he yelled, almost childishly.

"Doesn't mean you can make lightly of important things, Jaune!" She had an embarrassed tinge mixed with an almost school teacher-ish edge to her voice that reminded Ren of Goodwitch.

"I wasn't making fun of it or anything or -Augh!" Jaune yelped.

* * *

Jaune and Ren were pouring over the notes, and Jaune sighed as he read they were going to have to venture into the forest to kill the Grimm, it was just as bright as the emerald forest, but still he would be fighting the Grimm in their home turf. His knowledge of the land had not included knowledge of the forest terrain because ever since he was a kid, his mother forbade him from going in, and the few excursions with Simultus...

He would rather forget those.

"It's odd considering the village statistics, there really is no reason for any Grimm to attack at all. This village is small and able to repel an attack of the hit-and-run attack the beowolves seem to be implementing…" Ren thought aloud.

Jaune nodded, "I've been thinking the same thing, plus none of the villagers would try to delve into the forest and stir up the Grimm. I think we will have to go in and figure out exactly what is provoking the attacks, maybe see if there is some sort of aggressor in the area that was dormant until now…"

"Not to mention," Pyrrha added, "The beowolves usually don't do hit-and-run. They either attack all out, or see themselves outmatched and flee, this behavior is highly unusual."

Nora sighed, "I wished I had met Jaune's parents, they sounded so cool…"

Everyone rolled their eyes. Ren had been okay with the little excursion, and was happy to see Jaune with a much lighter air. Pyrrha was describing his parents to his teammates. Then Jaune murmured something about his mom being a better cook than he is and well…

All hell broke loose.

They knew the return flight to Beacon was in two weeks, an unusually large amount of time for a grimm clearing mission, but that was unavoidable due to the small amount of flights from Jaune's village to Beacon Academy. Since they had so much time, they could afford to do a little bit of sight-seeing and visiting. Apparently, Jaune had now made his house a necessary and important place to visit. Jaune had to promise that he would ask his parents if they could join a dinner before they would stop begging him to let them eat at their house.

They had just finished with the notes when Jaune heard a shout of, "Grimm are attacking the village; someone help!" A man yelled.

"Again? But they never come more than once or twice a week! That's their third time within four days!" A women screamed.

Jaune didn't even pause.

Jaune vaulted out the window, allowing his aura to cushion and protect him from his fall. Eyes narrowed, he drew his sword and saw an unusually large pack of beowolves beginning to stalk towards the village. Jaune ran to intercept them. As he was about it reach their pack, bullets hit the front of the Beowolf charge, cutting them down to allow him to maneuver into the middle of the pack and draw their attention. Jaune's ancestral sword sang as it cut through the neck of one Beowolf and he punched one in the stomach with his aura-enhanced fist. He dove forward rolling, he knew the pack would kill him if he didn't move. Jaune used the momentum of his roll to his advantage and stabbed his sword into the ground, slashing a spray of dirt into the beowolves' eyes. They howled in agony as the dirt burned in their eyes. He skipped backwards, not drawing his shield as he need to augment his speed over defense in this fight.

"Now! Nora! Ren! Pyrrha! Hit them while they can't dodge!" Jaune called.

Nora let out a whoop as she opened fire with her grenade launcher. Blowing holes in the pack of beowolves. Ren and Pyrrha picked off the stragglers with eagle-eyed precision. Jaune winced as Nora gouged out a part of the land with a shot of her grenade launcher, sending a cloud of dirt to wash over Jaune. He redirected one beowolf that lunged at him blindly and stabbed it through the chest before slamming it into the floor. Squinting through the cloud of dirt, he glared at Nora.

"Nora, you can stop now! We want the land to stay undamaged!" Jaune yelled.

"Sorry!" She yelled happily.

'And clearly unrepentant' thought Jaune sourly.

Right then a beowolf major lunged out of the cloud of smoke and dust to begin to wildly attack and slash at Jaune. Everybody gasped as Jaune stood his ground and simply shifted himself into a more defensive stance. Jaune ducked and weaved his way through the haphazard slashes, and caught one strike on his sword before shoulder-checking the beowolf off. As it stumbled, he stabbed it through the skull and kicked the body off his blade with a wet 'squelch'. Jaune whipped his blade through the air splattering beowolf blood and guts on the floor.

"Oh yuck, I swear that never gets any less disgusting…" Jaune murmured, sheathing his now clean blade.

Everybody in the village stared at him as he eyed the edge of the forest before turning to them.

"What?" he asked, "Am I hit?"

He stretched and twisted a bit, ready to feel the pain if he was aggravating a cut or a bruise, but nothing was wrong. He checked to see if his armor had been grazed, and it was still in the same condition since before the fight.

He looked at his teammates, who had just walked over, "What? Is I something I did?"

Pyrrha punched him lightly in the shoulder, "Were you exactly this strong when you left?"

His eyes widened in understanding and he blushed, smiling sheepishly; it still didn't hide the sheer embarrassed joy shining in his eyes, "It's all thanks to you guys anyway…"

Pyrrha and Ren smiled tolerantly before Ren spoke up, "You wanted to get better Jaune, if it wasn't for your own drive, no matter how much we had tried to teach you, you would have never gotten any better."

Jaune scratched the back of his head, still grinning, "Well I guess...but back to the mission, we start tomorrow, we enter the forest from here and see if we can pick up the beowolf pack's tracks, they might be able to lead us to the problem."


End file.
